We Only Come Out At Night
by IceknowsInsanity
Summary: Calista works hard at her job in the video store, alright not really.. She's just trying to survive between the ever growing disappearances and a guy, or should I say some guys just won't leave her alone. Rating upped to M. My first Lost Boys story and is being revised currently. Revised up to Ch. 7 Lost Boys x OC (Cover picture is a picture of Sandra ,my OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the author! This is my first story I am posting to this website. All I ask is that you help a sister out and a bear with me as I attempt to figure this formatting out. Thank you all! ~IceknowsInsanity~**

 _Chapter One:_

I didn't want to be here. It wasn't the Santa Carla heat, music from the concert on the beach, or nauseous smells from the surrounding restaurants on the board walk. The constant work of stacking VHS', cassettes, and books kept me almost happily distracted. It was almost closing time on the board walk, twelve o'clock. After that was when the children, mothers, and whoever wanted it be alive by sun up made sure to be home. Everyone else out was fair game. It was like an unspoken rule among the people who lived in the town. If you wanted to live, make sure you were inside and make sure they never saw or noticed you otherwise… Well you'd find out.

The bells rung, making me snap my head to the doors. The beads in my white dreadlocked hair clattered as the rest of my body caught up with me. There were no other people; the store was empty besides me. This made me a bit more cautious as I grabbed the stacks of tapes I'd been working on and carried them to the back room. My black side cut beach skirt and black knitted crop top, which had an off the shoulder frilly layer covered my breasts,flowed as I walked causing a gentle breeze against my skin. My belly button barbell glistened in the florescence lights. With one hand I opened the door to the back room and set the tapes down on the closest desk. I turned back and made my way to the front. As I was the one to close up shop, I had to lock the front door from the inside. Max informed me last night that I'd have to lock up alone tonight.

Working at VideoMax had its perks but closing up alone? Yeah, that wasn't one of them. It was creepy especially when you had to walk alone. I turned out the light and headed back to the back storage room. I was especially glad that I had the competence to turn on the light as a guide way to the back before going to lock the front door. Surprisingly enough I'd made my way to the back without causing a mess which happened way more than would be expected. That in itself was a miracle if I ever saw one.

As I pushed the door to the back open, I quickly hit the lights to the storage and locked the door. Maybe if I hauled ass to the church then maybe, just maybe, I'd get lucky and they'd let me in for the night. I was already too far from the shelter. I pushed my bag up on my shoulder and my dreads from my face as I began the long journey from the video store. It was probably a good thing I didn't decorate my old apartment. I was an eighteen year old runaway with now no place to live.

I didn't have a horrible life or anything,I was just homeless because I forgot to pay the rent. It wasn't anything new though. I forgot shit all the time and I didn't exactly have any family to stay with either. When I was a bit younger I left home I was in and made my way across the country to California. I wasn't sure why I chose California at first. It seemed my style, you know? Rock bands, crazy hair, gnarly clothes, "Land of the Runaways," they said. "Sounds perfect," was my first and only thought so I left.

It started slowly then became constant and unending, the Rain rain was the least of my worries though. While thinking of my past, I made my way down the winding street to Fairview Chapel,which doubled to be a homeless shelter. And that's where I'd found the doors to be locked. Locked until eight a.m. the next day. So, being stuck out in the rain and having minimal options, I began to walk back to the video store. I still had the keys, I could stay in storage and if Max found me, I'd tell him the truth. I was a good five to ten miles away and I was already soaked. Why did I even offer to close up tonight? Maybe it was because I was an ignorant waste of space with a soft spot for my poor boss. Was it because I felt like Max needed free time? He had a date tonight actually and I was hoping he'd be more successful this time. Max wasn't one for dates, for some reason none of these women actually came back. I can only blame myself for this; I was sure this would happen at some point though, being out too late. I had been careful until now. Now I was "free-game."

I was half a mile back towards the shop with nine and a half to go when I heard it. It wasn't thunder; no it couldn't just be what I was practically praying for at the moment. It was the damned roar of a motorcycle. I was fucked, utterly fucked.

Maybe they'd pass by without noticing me. As the sounds got closer, I could hear the yelling. It had to be them. No one else in this god forsaken town rode motorcycles or was this loud at night. I kept my pace, walking in the worsening rain. My dreads were soaked, practically plastered against my head. The motorcycle grew louder and I worked with much effort to keep my heartbeat at a normal pace. It got to the point of where I was sure that the cyclist would pass by me, no problem.

"Hey babe, need a ride," the cyclist called. I turned my head left to look at him but kept walking. Fat fucking chance of getting somewhere safe until morning.

"No thanks," I replied, looking forward as I did so. I tried so hard not to stare. He was insanely gorgeous, even a blind woman could see that. He wore dirty white pants, brown leather boots, a fishnet top, and a black tailcoat jacket that was adorned with pins and a concho belt that was the length of his torso that went across his body. He had huge blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a killer smile. I would have guessed he was at least six foot, if not taller. Despite his beauty, a top of that bike, he was absolutely intimidating.

"Where you headin'," he asked over the pounding of the rain against the blacktop. He acted like it weren't pissing and pouring, like it was just another day on the beach. It was almost ridiculous, it was almost so ridiculous that it slightly pissed me off.

"Home," I said shortly, hoping he'd get the hint that I would in fact gladly walk the miles to get to the video store safely. He had to be one of the guys I heard people whispering about, one of the boys I'd heard about Max running out from Maria. They apparently came in after my shift was over to wreak havoc about the shop. Max warned me if I was ever on late night shift, like tonight to ignore them unless he was there. He said they weren't to be messed with since I hadn't encountered them before. He didn't want them to hurt me is what he said. I didn't need Max to tell me that, but then again I was a little afraid this would happen.

"I can give you a lift," he offered in a rather sweet tone. I made sure I was looking ahead and not at him. It was too tempting, he was not going to get my attention that easily. Everything about him made me want to lose my mind. Not in the good way either. Something about him made me sick to my stomach and it wasn't his looks for sure. He was easy on the eyes but it was something that I couldn't see, the tight feeling I got in my chest. The one that screamed to away from there as fast as possible.

"It's not too far."

"It'll be faster and you'll get out of the rain. You look like you've been stuck out here a while," he said and he had a point. I had been out here a long time.

"You just won't let up will you," I asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. I wasn't sure what kind of bullshit he was trying to pull but I wasn't for it at all.

"What kind of guy would I be if I'd left a hot broad like you out in the rain," he asked cocking an eyebrow back at me goofily. The rain hadn't messed up his perfect hair yet. This guy must have used a shit ton of hairspray.

"The kind that leaves with the girls in the missing posters," I muttered.

"What was that," he asked, quite evidently frowning, I didn't need to look at him to see that.

"Not a very good one," I said a bit louder for him to hear although I was sure, almost defiantly sure he'd heard my comment before.

"Exactly. I'd feel better knowing you got home safely," he replied with a breathtaking smile. I wasn't sure how I really saw it in the darkness but the city lamps provided enough light for me to be sure that he wasn't someone I exactly wanted to mess with.

"Why do you even care so much?" It made absolutely no sense. Why was he even bothering with me? This gave me a bad feeling, something pulled at the pit of my stomach.

"Well honestly babe, you look like you could use a friend," he said sincerely, but for all I knew he had a trick or two up his sleeve for me. By a trick I mean a pocket knife that he would probably use to rob and then stab me with. There are so many criminals in Santa Carla you'd be weary around anyone, even during the day. All I have to say is that they don't talk about the shit that happens in the dark when people talk about how great and free this place is.

"What makes you think I don't have any friends?" I was annoyed by how spot on he was. I hadn't talked to anyone but Max and begrudgingly enough, Maria.

"You're walking out in the rain alone," he stated as if it were the most obvious concept in the world.

"I don't see what your problem is. I'm content walking home in this shit fest of a storm," I laughed and skipped a little in fake enjoyment.

"I'll do anything you want babe. Let me give you a ride but you have to promise me something," he said with a goofy smile, leaning on the handlebars of his bike.

"What would I be promising?" What the hell would he possibly want from me?

"That you'll see me again . Like tomorrow night," and his grin got even bigger if possible.

"That's probably not a good idea nor a safe one. I don't think I should. Besides motorcycles are dangerous, I can only imagine how much more it gets while the roads are wet."

"Seriously?," he smirked as I tried to keep a constant distance between us.

"As a heart attack," I couldn't help the way a slight smile crept into my face.

"Ooooh you got me there girl. What if I promise to drive as safe as I can. I'll take you anywhere you want to go," he replied with the same almost trademark goofy smile, offering me a hand.

"First you offered to take me home, now you claim you'll take me anywhere. What makes you think I'm not going home,"

"Your bag, you have a pair of shoes tied to a slightly over flowing bag of clothing. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you have nowhere to go," I stopped in my tracks, irritated beyond belief. Why did he have to keep doing that? Calling me out on my bullshit.

"Do you know VideoMax,"

"Of course I do, the one with the hottest tapes in all of Santa Carla," he laughed doing his best impression of Max's voice.

"Take me there,"

"As you wish babe," he smiled, offering his hand again. I took if cautiously as I swung one leg over the bike. The rain died down a bit, but not much. Maybe it was our speed that made it feel like the pounding of the rain had softened in comparison to the wind on my arms and face as I tried not to hide in his back. I'd never ridden a bike before, let alone a motor cycle.

"Relax babe, don't freak out," he said, scooting me closer to him ", and hold on tight." The bike roared and we shot forward. I wrapped my arms around his waist in attempts to keep from being left behind. There were two things I'd learned while riding with him. One, he rode like the wind. Two, he thought my fear during the ride was hilarious. These two went hand in hand. Although he rode smoothly, he was as wind and I, having never ridden a motorcycle before, had a hell of a time trying to figure out where I should put my hands but I just ended up awkwardly feeling him up. I won't lie; he was very distracting which was great. I didn't even fear for my life because of that. I was too busy getting a good feel of his rockin' body. It was exhilarating and I was sure, if not for the short drizzle that the rain had simmered down to then, the road behind us would have been set afire.

"How you holding up babe," he called laughing as he did so. I just put my face in the back of his damp jacket and wrapped my arms around him tighter. We were less than a mile from the board walk and thank God for that.

* * *

"Thanks," I said as he helped gently helped me off the back of his motorcycle. I was brushing my skirt out as it was ruffled up my leg from our ride.

"Any time," he pause, a smile suddenly appeared on his face,"Wait, what's your name babe?"He dug into the front left breast pocket of his tailcoat. Fuck. What was I even going to tell him? He knows where I work or at least where I'm staying. If he is persistent enough to insist on taking me here, he'll be more than likely to come 'visit' me here.

"Cassandra. Preferably Sandra for short," I sighed as I lifted my dreads off my back and readjusted my bag on my shoulder. They were mostly dry as of now as were the rest of my clothes.

"I'm Paul and I'll see you tomorrow babe, don't forget," he smiled even wider as he pulled a joint from his pocket before making a gesture for me to come closer. I made sure to distance myself from him when I got off and I wasn't about to get any closer than I already was. I didn't trust him at all.

He dismounted his bike and grabbed me to him. With one arm around my lower back and joint in the other, he leaned down in one swift movement and his lips were on mine. What the hell kind of bullshit. This isn't healthy for someone who has probably developed social anxiety over the years. It seems impossible to do so working at a store where people come check out movies but very time someone came in, my stomach would drop, I'd feel sick, and I'd be counting the moments up until they left.

"Goodnight Sandra," he smirked as I stood frozen in panic. He removed his hands from me which made breathing a whole lot easier. He took his time lighting his joint with half lidded eyes and the smugness. You could feel it rolling off him. I turned around , looking over my shoulder every once in a while, and headed to the back door which I locked hurriedly earlier just to come back to until the morning when it was safe. I unlocked the door and turned to look at him, mostly in reassurance that he was still there. He gave me a wink before kick starting his monster of a motorcycle and pulled away as I shut the door behind me. I locked it and settled my bag onto the floor suddenly exhausted. I touched my lips lightly in confusion. I wanted to know why he left so familiar, his lips and his character.I grabbed the blanket from Max's office and his old coat that he always left hanging on the coat hanger. I went straight to the comfiest place in the entire store. Right under the checkout desk in the front of the store.

On many occasions, before Maria was an employee, I would take naps under the desk during my shift with the guy who worked here when I did. His name was Jake, and he was a real rad dude although he did usually run with the Surfer Nazi's. He had blonde hair, super tan skin, and brown eyes. He wasn't really my type, but he was an overall nice guy. When he worked together before he disappeared, he let me sleep because he knew I didn't have a place to stay and I was tired from defending myself all night. There was a reason why I never liked being out at night. I always would end up in a horribly familiar place, in the same situation at least it seemed the same, like deja vu with the same results every time. I never slept but he understood this was difficult to keep up with. Jake was probably the only person I willingly spoke to besides Max. I don't miss him though. I know he's dead; it wasn't hard to figure out. He never showed up for work and word on the boardwalk was the Surfer Nazi's got in a tiff with the Lost Boys. It seemed that everyone knew those boys were trouble, everyone but him apparently because he was dead and gone now. I wasn't going to be stupid like Jake, I was going to try and do better for myself. Of course it wasn't guaranteed I could do that. If I slipped up like I did last night, I'd most definitely be deader than Barbra and Adam from Beetlejuice.

I had taken my favorite spot under the desk. The whole shop was dark, just like I loved it. I settled under the green plaid blanket and stuffed Max's jacket under my head. Tiredness washed over my body and I sunk into a restless sleep with my fingers on my lips. I couldn't help my last thought; _he gave me a good night kiss…_

 **Revised: 8/6/17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, what's up dudes?! Comment/PM me and tell me how you like my story. Thank you!**

 **~IceknowsInsanity~**

Max had found me the night the next night curled up on the soft carpeted floor where I laid last night, still asleep. Maria had the morning shift and had neglected to wake me up. She kindly left my sleeping body to be found and taken care of. Max wouldn't be pissed at me, oh no. He would rip into her for "not being a good co-worker". Either way, I knew Maria would be gripped at, so I honestly didn't mind at all. I was surprised I'd even slept through the commotion of the day.

"Cassandra, wake up dear," Max cooed lightly with a hand lightly on my shoulder. I didn't want to get up, that ride with Paul last night took a lot out of me, but the sloppy dog kisses that Thorn so lovingly administered happened to be quite the motivator.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor," he asked, a rather confused look adorned his face.

"Well you see," I mumbled stretching," I was recently evicted from my apartment and I just missed the church closing," I wish I could have seen his ever amusing visages clearer. To say Max and I were close was an understatement at best. Not only was he like the father I never knew nor had but he was my whole family. He was the one who set me up in the apartment, he pulled me into the shop and fed me. He was the one who gave me a job and he looked out for was the only one who ever cared about me. He had to care I think, if he didn't then he wouldn't have given me a job here. When I got to Santa Carla, I was a scrawny thing with long dreadlocked white hair, a sunken in stomach and face,and I stunk. I looked sickly but he saw past that and helped me. I owed him so much and we both knew it.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you go to my office and call? I would have let you stay with me, you know I have many extra rooms," he asked a small frown on his face but offered me his hand none the less.

"I thought I could make it to the shelter or church in time. You do a lot for me Max, I owe you big time. I didn't make it,then the rain started, I planned on walking back here."

"You were going to walk ten miles in the rain? Really? I have to insist that next time you call me,"he said as he walked with me to the back.

"Yes." It's not like I had any other way of getting here. He pushed and held the door open for me. The beads in my hair clattered as I made a point to look him in the eye for a challenge to my words. He made sure to get the point across before; trustno one in this damned town.

"Then is that why I saw you getting off the back of a particular blonde's motorcycle" he replied calmly as he hung his jacket.

"You saw that? He was really persistent and-"I rambled off melting under his fatherly stare. It was just something that he did and I automatically had to tell him. It was like I couldn't help it. Besides lying wouldn't have helped anyway.

"The security cameras show everything," he grinned as he went around his desk.

"Shit. You got me there. I forgot about those."

"Yes well, you'd do well to remember they're there next time. And try not to get rides from strangers. Do you even know that boys name?"

"Not exactly."

"He's one of those guys in that motorcycle gang. He's a punk, don't let him or his friends fool you."

"Well don't worry about me. I'll never be seeing him again anyway," I replied with an eye roll.

"I always worry Cassandra. Besides do you know how difficult it is to hire another work as efficient as you?"

"Oh how you wound me, I'll never be the same again and you'll never find another employee," I sighed dramatically, fainting in the chair with my head at my forehead.

"Cassandra please never be afraid to ask for anything Cassandra. I'll do my best to help in anyway I can," he smiled before setting the papers he'd been messing with down and pulled me into one of those fatherly bear hugs.

"Thanks Max," I whispered, hugging him back. We let go and Max trotted back out the door while I turned and set my bag down on the grey desk behind me. The walls were a light gray and there were metal shelves which held the extra movies and anything  
had a random few desks in the back, one for paperwork and the other was just used for organizing. The walls are solid cinder blocks while the floors are a solid light grey but the florescent lights made them look like more of a light blue.

I ended up in a clean bra and panties, along with a new black crop top. It was plain but gave quite the view of my belly button ring again and it stopped right about mid rib unlike my other top. My pants were a pair of old faded black ones that I used  
to wear more often when I worked in a garage back in New Jersey. I had my black Dr. Martens on with a black nose ring and crow feather earring in my right ear. What really made this special was how I tied my dreads up with some of my other dreads and used an old, black, stretchy, fishnet headband to keep it up and back from my face. I never usually wore makeup except some mascara and winged eyeliner to bring out my grey eyes. Today I had thought maybe I'd go a bit extravagant and throw on some red lip stick. I hoped making myself up a little more than usual would help my mood. Getting evicted did put a damper on my mood. Although they matched my long red nails perfectly. I have to say although Maria is nosy; she did do a fantastic nail job.

After I'd gotten dressed, I went out front and guess who I saw? The blonde who'd given me a lift home last night. He didn't seem to notice me at first as he was too occupied talking to Maria. I slipped past the shelves unnoticed as I preferred. I made my way towards the counter and started stacking VHS' intensely while ignoring them the best I could.

"She's right there," Maria pointed towards me. She said so begrudgingly, as she jerked her thumb my way. She thought Paul was attractive, it was obvious and I didn't blame her a bit. He was especially now that I could actually get a good look at him. He had a lot of nerve coming in here like this. He totally ignored Maria and just trailed right up to me with the same goofy smile he had last night.

"Hey Sandra!"

"Hello...?" I replied dryly as I stacked some video tapes that were recently returned and set them on a nearby cart with wheels.

"Do you not remember me?" he laughed, smiling even wider.

"Yes? Isn't your name like Matthew or Blake or something?" His belting laugh caught me off guard.

"Cold as ice babe," he laughed and leaned against the wall, "I know you know my name."

"Your name is relevant? Oh come on Paul, what are you doing here," I spared him a seconds glance just to see his smile was still plastered on his face.

"I was hoping the beautiful girl I drove back to her work last night would let me take her out to get pizza." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"No thanks," I had filled up the cart with enough tapes to sufficiently be considered 'working'.

"Why?"

"I don't trust you." My reason was plain and simple. I did not trust him. This town be damned, the people are demons in disguise.

"What can I do to make you trust me? I don't know what I've done to make you not trust me."

"Trust is earned not made. To me you are a stranger. Haven't you ever heard the saying never trust strangers for they are wolves in sheep's skin?"

"I can't say I've heard that one," his laugh was a hard one to miss, "Let me earn your trust."

"Says the spider to the fly," I whispered, pausing to look up at him, "you know I just might let prove I can trust you."

"How can I do that?"

"I might actually let you take me out tonight."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I figured since I hadn't eaten all day that pizza might be nice," I gave what I'd call a pretty believable smile as I looked him in the eyes.

It's hard to look someone in the eyes and lie to them but I won't crack and I am not going out with him.

"Hey," I smiled catching his attentions, it seemed like he was trying to crack through me. To see if I was lying," Don't worry about it, I have to work a bit longer. It's what eight o'clock? I have to work until ten at the most and then we can go catch a pizza. Does that sound good to you?"

"Anything sounds good with you," he laughed, "but I think I could help you if I stayed here. Besides if I do then you can hop on the bike with me."

Shit. Think of something. Quick.

"I don't think my boss would be fond of you following me for two hours."

Quick thinking, good work, he can't argue.

"You have a point and I don't want to make work harder for you despite how much help I know I can be," I paused to pull a joint from a pocket on the inside of his vest this time," Don't worry about it babe, I'll see you in two hours." Paul kissed my forehead and lit his joint as he rolled out of this joint and it didn't take long before I heard his bike squeal away.

Thank God. I'm not waiting for him to come back in two hours. Fuck that.

"Watch my cart." Maria knew I was talking to her, she was standing on the other side of the rack listening to Paul and I's conversation anyway.

I glanced out the window checking to make sure Paul wasn't around before I darted to Max's office.

"Yes, come in. How may I help you," Max called sarcastically from his seat at his desk.

"The motorcycle guy came in and Maria sold me out. He's coming back in two hours to take me out to pizza."

"Is that a bad thing? He's buying you dinner, that's what the we were taught to do back in my day."

"Regardless of the sweet gesture, understand that I am only following your advice of trusting no one. I don't know if I want him to be come a constant in my life either through friendship or relationship status, I'm sure that I can not handle letting him in."

"Cassandra did you trust me when you first met me?"

"No bu-"

"But nothing. Sometimes strangers are here to help. Sometimes strangers can see the best of you when even you can't. I'm not saying you have to go out with him but for him to come back, he doesn't sound so bad."

" I want you to remember this as the day you told me that going out with a dude in a motorcycle gang, more specifically a Lost Boy isn't a bad idea. I want you to remember this moment where you are encouraging me to sign my death wish." I was utterly frustrated. Wasn't he the one who told me to fear for my life and beware of people's demons and all that shit?

"Like I said, you don't have to go but if you really want to avoid him, I suggest slipping out the back door."

"Oh you do understand! Thank you, I'll take that advice and use it to it's fullest extent." With a wink and a grab of my bag, I had made it out the back door and straight down the boardwalk and down to a favorite shop of mine. Frog Comics.

 **Revised: 9/6/17**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thank you for the reviews guys.** **Keep 'em coming, they're really encouraging. Let me know what you think! And thanks for reading  
**

 **Thanks ~IceknowsInsanity~**

It was almost fifteen minutes since I had left VideoMax. Fifteen minuets and I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Paul. That wasn't a bad thing although it did nothing to ease my anxiety. He could be lurking around somewhere. Besides Frog Comics would probably still be open. Maybe I could get the new issue of Gem or Batman. There wasn't exactly a lot to do besides look for some new reads and I'm not exactly into those young adult romance novels. I don't know, the idea of romance and being close to someone physically and connecting mentally is frightening. How can you trust someone so much? I can hardly trust Max. Despite being close, it just makes me anxious. Paul makes me anxious. He wants to be close, too close for comfort.

Speaking of comfort this crowd was unnecessarily tight tonight. To my knowledge there isn't any show on tonight. I wouldn't doubt there are beach parties tonight though.

"Is that her?"

I didn't dare turn around, I just kept walking in the direction I was going before. I didn't know who it was that but judging from Paul's earlier presence, he is the only one that would have said anything and in that case, it would have proven that I am just extremely paranoid. Paranoid with good reason though, people here are dangerous and it's hard to trust anyone in Santa Carla.

"Hey! Miss!"

I was a couple steps away from door to Frog Comics by now, "Cassandra!" God fuck. I acted as if I didn't hear the man. At this point the person had gotten close enough for me to distinguish the tone was defiantly deeper than any woman's I'd heard yet. I didn't have to speed up my pace either, the crowd was too thick for anyone to get to me before I stepped into the shop and out of sight. The moment both of my feet stepped in the shop, I ran to the back and jumped behind the front counter. I made the silent finger over the lips gesture to the Frog to my left, Allan.

Allan was a sweet kid, he was tall, tan from the Santa Carla sun, and had this badass-Rambo persona just like his brother which I thought was hilarious. He had dark brown hair that looked black, dark brown eyes, he was always really squinty, and kind of seemed to have a perma-high. It was likely whatever their parents were smoking. They supposedly owned the shop but I knew the brothers ran it. Their parents just sort of passed out wherever they sat. They were hippies that ended up never moving on. I was sad for the Frog's but what could I do? I couldn't adopt them and take care of them; I was eighteen and recently evicted, not to mention I didn't really exist to the government anyway.

"Hey have you two seen a girl with white hair?" Shit. I prayed silently to God hoping this guy would just leave.

"I don't think any grandmother's come in here dude," Alan replied, never looking up from his comic.

"I'm not looking for anyone's grandma. She's got white hair, grey eyes, dreadlocks, nose ring? She's really pretty in the face, she was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a black crop top, black Doc Martens? Long red nails, she had her hair pulled up? Come on kid give me something," the guy sighed.

"I know who you're talking about but I'm telling you dude, she's not here,"

"I saw her walk in here,"

"Look buddy," Allan paused, finally looking up, "Hey- you're not supposed to be in here. No Lost Boys allowed."

"I'm not here to fuck with your comics-"

"Then get out. You're girlfriend isn't in here buddy and I wouldn't blame her for trying hide from you either," Allan reached down beside me, grabbing a crucifix that they'd stashed under the counter.

"No vampires allowed," he said holding up the crucifix, " Get out."

"What the fuck? Look, if you see her, tell her Paul got the pizza and is looking for her,"

"Out blood-sucker."

"Whatever, thanks kid."

Allan looked down at me and nodded.

"Gone?" and nodded again and extended a hand down to me.

"Thanks Allan, I don't know what I would have done without you," I wrapped my arm around him pulling him into a side hug.

"You'd be dinner. You don't have to thank me, just doing my duty. Saving everyone from the shit suckers," he grumbled.

"We'll thanks anyway, got any new Gem and the Hologram comics? Anything I might like,"

"Take this," Edgar said as he laid out a comic in front of me, "It may save your life one day. Those blood-sucking assholes seem to have taken a liking to you... One of them anyway."

"Thanks Edgar. You know I think that's the nicest you've ever been to me. I appreciate it kiddos," I smiled ruffling Edgar's hair.

Edgar was the older brother, or he at least seemed that way. He had sandy blonde - light brown mixed hair,a lighter tan, squinty eyes like his brother, a thin lipped frown, and a permanent look of dissatisfaction. He always seemed like he was in a bad mood and I didn't understand it but I was sure it was warranted. I used to think Allan was the crazy one with his supernatural bullshit nonsense, but I think it all stemmed from Edgar. He must of seen one too many horror movies as he kid because he was overly obsessed with relating almost everything and everyone with the occult. He was a weirdo if I eve met one. He always seemed to be evaluating me; trying to decide if I was a ghoul or not I guess.

"We're not kids Sandra," Allan groaned.

"Are you old enough to legally buy a pack of cigarettes? No? Then you're still a kid to me baby," I joked, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Look, I'll come back soon but I really need to move to a new hiding spot because I have a feeling he's waiting out there for me..." I glanced out the store window and how right I was, except he had some friends; two more blonde's and a guy with black hair, "I'm going to sneak out the back and find somewhere to go."

"It's safest with us Cassandra," Allan said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't want those guys coming in and fucking with your shit so I'm going to go," I smiled, "besides I need to make a cigarette run," with a wink I'd put the comic Edgar gave me in my back pocket and I made my way to the back door.

"Thanks again guys," I called before I opened the door and went into the cool Santa Carla night.

 **Revised: 9/30/17**


	4. Chapter 4

**I literally love you all!** **Y** **ou are all so kind and I love you're reviews. They really make this worth writing. I like that other people like what I'm doing it makes it fun for me, knowing I'm not crazy doing all this… Anyway thank you all! Please keep reviewing and tell me what you all think! Thanks  
**

 **~Much Love, Ice ~**

The gas station I had been talking about was a bit farther away then I'd admitted to the Frogs. Nonetheless I need a new pack of cigarettes and it was halfway to the church.

 _I have to say looking back at what just occurred, I am damn fucking_ _lucky Marko was there. Not only a few minuets ago, I could have died.  
_

 _ **I was walking down the street, not far from the gas station. A couple of blocks away if that. I knew I should have been paying better attention but I really had no common sense sometimes.**_

 _ **I had stopped and pulled out my little portable cassette player and put in a demo some 'friends' in Los Angeles had given me. I think they called it Appetite for Destruction, which was a great name to me, it summed up their band and Los Angeles so well. Especially Welcome to the Jungle, now that was my jam.**_

 _ **I hooked the cassette player to my side and began down the street again, my last cigarette in hand. That was when everything seemed to slow in my mind. I forgot to look for cars before crossing the street. I slowly brought my cigarette from my mouth, exhaling slowly. I didn't hear the cars horn but the lights made it apparent to me fairly quickly. This car wasn't slowing down. This car was going to hit me. Hard. My body tensed up and I couldn't move out of fear. I dropped my cigarette and closed my eyes quickly.**_

 _ **I did get hit but not by the car. The air was knocked out of me literally and I laid there breathing hard before opening my eyes. Staring back at me was a set of olive green eyes. What the fuck? What the actual fuck? His lips were moving but I couldn't hear him. I hit my cassette player and pulled my headphones off.**_

 _ **"What?" I asked quietly**_

 _ **"Are you alright," he asked, putting a gloved hand on my cheek.**_

 _ **I started to notice the world around me and I sat up quickly. I had been crumpled into his chest, and I was now sitting on his hips.**_

 _ **"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Probably a little scraped up but I'd rather be injured than dead. Are you okay? I mean you took most of the impact when we landed."**_

 _ **"Oh yeah, I'm fine," he smiled in a shy manner as he sat up, " I was more worried about you."**_

 _ **"Oh well, thank you again, so much," my arms wrapped around his neck as I hugged him tight. I guess he was a bit unsuspecting and lightly patted my back.**_

 _ **I pulled back and he just smiled, he hid it though behind his hand as he chewed on his nail.. I - oh god, I'm still sitting on this guy's lap.**_

 _ **"Oh shit," I said looking around," I'm sorry," I laughed getting up.**_

 _ **"It's no problem angel, I'd do it over and over again," he smiled.**_

 _ **"It's Cassandra, most people call me Sandra though."**_

 _ **"I'm Marko, it's nice to meet you."**_

 _ **"It's nice to meet you too Marko," I smiled lightly at him, I couldn't help it.**_

 _ **He was maybe half a head taller than me and gorgeous in the most angelic way. He had honey blonde hair that curled in beautiful waves down his back, his olive green eyes were unlike any others I'd seen, he had golden tanned skin, and a cute mouth. He was really punky too, I was super into it. He had this amazing custom jacket, it had many different patches it was crazy! He had a white cropped tank top, a pair of jeans with black leather chaps, and a pair of brown leather motorcycle boots.  
**_

 _ **"Hey Sandra... Need a ride somewhere?"**_

 _ **"Nah man, I think I'll be alright, I'm going to get a pack of cigarettes and head home, I think," I smiled lightly as I turned.**_

 _ **"Alright, well I'll see you soon Angel, try to be more careful," he smiled and turned to walk down the sidewalk.**_

 _ **I turned to start my way down to the gas station and I heard the roar of a motorcycle. Jesus Christ. He's with Paul. He was probably the other guy he was talking to on the board walk. A Lost Boy saved me.  
**_

I tried to disregard that fact as I'd pulled my newly bought pack out of my back pocket. I made my way down the street and this time I didn't listen to my cassette player. I kept my ears open for any motorcycles. If Marko went off and told Paul, there was not doubt in my mind that I'd be having pizza soon enough tonight. Although the few times I did hear a motorcycle, I hid in an alley or a late night bar. I need to be more careful if I'm going to get to the church. The issue is every time I turn a corner to go to the church, I hear a motorcycle and I can't go that way. They keep blocking my way and redirecting me to the board walk.

Fuck it. If that's the way Paul wants to play then fine. I'll stay at the video store or with Max.

* * *

 _We've cut off all her ways to the shelter, what's the plan now David_ _?_ Paul called zooming by Marko, cutting off another way to the shelter.

 _Keep a look out for her up in the sky Dwayne, don't let anyone see you although that's a given._ The dark haired man, sitting on the roof of an apartment hummed in agreement.

 _She's heading your way. Straight towards the boardwalk anyway_ the dark man replied.

 _Good. Good. It's all going according to plan boys_ The bleach blonde smirked a top his motorcycle, he glanced over the boardwalk. She would be here soon. And she would bend to their will. She belonged with them after all.

* * *

The boardwalk was but three blocks ahead of me. Once I got there, I'd weave my way back to the shop. I'd avoid as many people as possible and I'd make it to the shop before Max left.

A zoom from my left nearly knocked me off my feet. Instead of the Lost Boys, it was a bunch of Surfer Nazis. There were dudes on bikes pulling other guys behind them on skateboards. Stupid fucks gave me a heart attack.

The board walk had thinned out quite a bit, it was ten now maybe, the time I was supposed to get off work. Paul would be heading to the shop to get me for pizza. Which meant I had to hide out away from the shop until I knew he'd left. This time Frog Comics wasn't an option. They thought I still had my apartment; it'd be too embarrassing to ask some teenage kids if I could bunk with them anyway. It's not going to happen.

"Hey Paul, that's the girl I saved earlier," a familiar voice called.

"The hot one who didn't look before crossing," Paul's voice rang out to me, his laughter filling the air.

"The very same. Cassandra!"

This time I looked, there sat Paul with Marko laughing and waving. I whipped around quickly and ran down the boardwalk steps and to the beach. I could hear them following me, so I dove under the staircase.

I crouched in the darkness under the stairs, watching as two pairs of brown leather boots ended up right in front of me. I held my breath, watching, waiting.

"She disappeared dude,"

"It's alright, I'm sure we'll see her later," Marko laughed, clapping Paul on the back before they both made their way up the stairs.

I waited what left like a lifetime before poking my head out from under the boardwalk. They were nowhere in sight and I felt like sighing but I knew I had to stay on edge or they'd end up finding me. I wondered for a while through the sand until I came upon a beach party. It was a Surfer Nazi party, I think. It's not going to be safe but it feels safer than being with the Lost Boys. Besides in an hour or so I can sneak back to the store.

The music was loud and the fire was big. Everyone there was trashed so it made it easier to blend in. Def Leppard blared so loud I could hardly think. The few girls who were here were passed out or getting there. It made me uncomfortable being the only sober girl there but I also wasn't about to get trashed around these guys. Some of them looked like real skeezeballs. Scum. Sickos. I guarantee at least one of those girls will end up getting raped. As horrible as that is, there are so many people here, to try and take them all on would be foolish. I'd need help...

A sharp slap to my ass got my attention. A guy with a blue mohawk winked at me and danced a little closer to me, enough to make me uncomfortable. He kept bumping me into a brunette guy who was slowly but surely turning his attention to me. With a sly smile, I unwedged myself from between them and started to stray from the party. I got this slight tightness in my chest as mohawk ended up straying behind me. I began to pick up my speed in attempt to loose him. It wasn't working so in a bit of a panic I went under the boardwalk, hopefully loosing him in the dark.

I finally found a spot that I didn't think he would find me and I crouched lowly, almost enough to sit in the sand. I waited and waited, silently but surely enough I'd lost him.. I let out a blood curling scream as a hand gripped my ankle and pulled me down in the sand. Mohawk towered over me, his hand going over my mouth.

"Now now baby, no need to scream yet. I haven't even gotten started," he giggled, as he pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket.

I thrashed and screamed as loud as I could with his hand over my mouth.

"Oooh that's more like it, give me a fight baby," he growled as he leaned down, licking me from the base of my neck to the edge of my right cheekbone.

I screamed again as he moved his hand and thank god that he did, except it went somewhere much worse. He began to unbutton my pants, trying to rip them down my legs. I paused, breathing deeply before I ripped one of my legs out from under him and kicked him in the face. He cried out dropping the knife and I dove for it. I drove in into his shoulder before I ran out from under the boardwalk. I ran straight into the open beach and straight into someone else.

Tears made it harder to see in the dark. I screamed again thinking it was another guy from the party. Instead I was met with a bandana to wipe my tears and a strong set of arms to pick me up. Whoever it was, had taken me up to the boardwalk again. I was set on a bench and whoever it was, took the bandana and wiped my face of blood, tears, and sand.

"Hey, hey, it'll be alright," they cooed.

"Who are you," I asked, my voice quivering.

"Dwayne,"

I opened my eyes, finally able to see clearer and was I met with a sight for sore eyes. Quite literally. He was much like Marko who I'd met earlier. Beautiful. He had darkly tanned skin, black hair, deep brown almost black eyes, sharp features, and beautiful lips. He was crouched in front of me but I figured once he stood up, he might even be taller than Paul. He didn't wear a shirt but had on a pair of ripped black jeans, a fang earring, a necklace of knick knacks, the red bandana that he was cleaning me off with, a belt with some chains, and some black leather boots. He was good looking and I knew he knew it.

"Cassandra, most call me Sandra,"

He just hummed in response.

"Not much of a talker," I questioned.

"What happened to you? I heard you scream,"

"I-uh... There was a guy... I left my bag down there, but uhh I -he uhh,"

"I understand, stay here, I'll be back." He left me with his bandana and stormed down the steps.

I was lost with what was going on but I just shook my head. Tonight was too much, I needed a break. I stood slowly, taking his bandana and tying it to my belt loops. I'd give it back to him at some point. I was sure this wasn't going to be the last I saw of him..

"Cassandra!"

I turned like I hadn't heard it and began towards the amusement park part of the boardwalk.

"Sandra!"

I just kept going and eventually the crowd thickened up again as I got more towards one of the best parts of the boardwalk. The merry-go-round; everyone seemed to love it. There was a long line waiting to get on but I figured why not just hop on from the back. I waited for the stopped ride to slowly pick up speed before I hopped on from behind. The ride was pretty full but I kept hobbling along, looking for a horse or somewhere to sit.

Earlier when Marko saved me, I'd scraped my knees on the ground and being taken to the ground by mohawk had gotten sand in my scrapes. It burned but it was nothing compared to the ache in my bones. I stopped my search, got grab a cigarette from my crushed pack. I put a half broken cigarette in my mouth and began on my way again. This time a giggling caught my attention. To my left was Shelly Johnson and her shit dick boyfriend, Greg. He winked at me and she scowled. I ignored it and went to move on when I fell once again. Although this time it wasn't my fault. Shelly's snickering brought me back to reality.

"So that's the way it is, huh?" I couldn't help but laugh as I got up and slung my fist right into her nose.

Shelly's scream brought on a whole new fight. A gloved hand reached past me and grabbed Greg's face tightly. While I turned to see three familiar faces throwing punches and holding back the other Surfer Nazi's on the ride.

"Stupid cunt," I laughed as I punched her again, and again.

Soon the ride slowed to a stop, "I told you all, off the boardwalk," bellowed a bigger security guard.

He threw his baton around the bleach blonde's neck who was beside me.

"Alright boys," he paused to look at me, "let's go."

I took that as my signal, I turned and hopped right off the merry-go-round.

"You too, off the boardwalk,"

I followed behind Blondie and the scrooges closely as we made our way through the crowd.

"So Cassandra, how about that pizza," Paul laughed from my side.

 **Revised: 10/1/17**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this is the new and revised Ch. 5, I'm hoping to get this story totally revised before I start the next chapter so please understand. I'm stopping at Chapter 30 until I am caught up and this story is whipped back into shape, the way it was supposed to be. Basically, *long sigh* TrueReviews review did bother me, mostly because they were right on everything and I know I can write better than that. I would like a Beta-reader though so if any of you are interested please let me know. I'm looking for someone who can (1) make sure the story makes sense, (2) will grammar check, and (3) make sure I keep our Boys in character as well as the rest of the cast. I'm sorta not so good at that. If anyone's interested please let me know. Thank you! And thank you for continuing reading and the positive comments.**

 **~IceknowsInsanity~**

"I don't know Paul, I'm tired. I really need to be getting home," I sighed rubbing my knuckles.

"Come on babe, I already got the pizza or should I say pizzas," his smile never faltered and even after the altercation on the ride.

"Paul I really want to just go home-"

"And where would home be," the bleach blonde asked from the front of the group.

I didn't answer, and with that he turned to face me. His ice blue eyes froze me to the spot. I didn't _have_ an answer.

"Would it be under the desk in the video store you work in? Or how about with those Frog dweebs that run that Comic store? Maybe you live at the church you walk to every night?" he smirked knowingly. "You don't have a home do you? You just don't want to be seen with us right?"

"I don't care to be seen with you. I don't know you. I don't trust you. I've heard things that from this interaction so far, I'd believe to be true..."

"David."

"Cassandra,"

"I know,"

"Sorry angel, I couldn't help but tell my friends about how beautiful you are," Marko snickered from the other side of Paul. We'd stopped walking and ended up on one end of the boardwalk, mostly away from everyone else. That wasn't good, many people are safe. Safety in numbers and getting lost in crowds are good. My nerves are definitely just about shot after tonight. Deep breathing babe, deep breathing.

"No need to be so nervous doll," blondie smirked, he had beautifully white teeth. He had white blonde hair, ice blue eyes that froze you to the core, pale skin, light stubble, and a mullet. _Party in the front, business in the back or something like that._ He had a twisted metal dangly earring, some kind of black shirt that was obscured by a leather jacket and then a trench coat over top of that, a pair of black leather gloves. _Yeah because I really am going to trust the guy who is dressed like he's ready to murder me and get away with it_. His jeans were dark blue, almost black and he had a pair of black leather boots under those. He just stood there watching me. Watching me analyze him.

"I'm not nervous. I just don't like you. I don't. I don't know how to say it any other way. I would really appreciate if you would get your puppy to stop coming into the shop to get me too. It's nothing personal or anything- I just get this really bad vibe man. This is a dangerous place, Santa Carla, and you guys are trouble. You're the Lost Boys and this is a mess that I really don't feel like getting any more involved than what I already am," I paused looking to Marko, "I really appreciate you saving my ass earlier." I walked to him, putting a hand on his shoulder to give me the small boost I needed to peck him lightly on the cheek. "And you, Dwayne," I smiled as I untied his bandana from my belt loop and handed it to him, "Thank you for being there when I needed you."

"You'll never have to worry about him again," he breathed.

"Thank you, seriously," I kissed him lightly on the cheek too before turning to Paul. "Thank you for picking me up that night. I appreciate what you were trying to do... Just know that you don't ever have to do it again. I'll take better care of myself. And uh, thank you all for not letting Greg and his guys knock the shit out of me while I was laying Shelly out."

"Not a problem doll. We'll see you tomorrow night," David smiled as a brunette girl slid past me and to his motorcycle. She took his hand and settled herself behind him. A little boy flew past my other leg and ran towards Dwayne who picked the little boy up with a smile. "Hold on Laddie," he muttered as he settled the little boy behind him.

"I don't think you understand-" "See ya later babe," Paul laughed as he kissed my cheek and hopped on his own bike.

"I don't want to see you again. I'm not a Lost Boy. I'm not one of you. I don't fit in."

"Oh doll, you've never been more wrong," David paused before picking something from off the ground beside his bike, " I figured this was yours. Dwayne found it earlier. Thought you'd need it after tonight." He tossed me a green military styled backpack that was packed fuller than my bag when I originally dropped it. I raised an eyebrow but nodded my thanks.

"You're more one of us than you believe. You fit right in sweetheart and I intend to make sure you feel welcome. Be ready to go swimming tomorrow. It's going to be a hell of a night," with a cackle from David, a wink from Dwayne, a smirk from Marko, and a howl from Paul and with that they pulled off into the night.

* * *

The next morning, I'd actually gotten up early to shower. It was the earliest I'd been up in a long time but it was worth it. I hadn't slept well last night, turns out I had sand in a lot of unpleasant places. With that being said, I rushed to the public restroom that was on the beach, it had little shower like areas. No one would be at the beach at five in the morning anyway. I grabbed my bag and hurried during my shower as it was really sketchy to be showering out in the open. It's like an invitation to get fucked with so with that being said, I quickly showered, shaved, and put on some clothes that I could sleep in until later tonight. I slipped on a pair of old sweatpants that had a rip in the side, an oversized Led Zepplin shirt, a pair of socks, and my Doc Martens. I stuck a cigarette in my mouth and hurried back to the video store.

I'd gotten back to my spot under the desk and got comfortable and I tried for a long while. Sleep was just not something I could have done at that point. I'd taken a shower (thank god for that) and was now fully awake. With a huff I got back in my bag and redressed into something I figured would be more appealing for today. I put on my leopard print bikini top, a black high waisted bikini bottom, a black asymetrical skirt, a Motley Crue top I'd turned into a cropped tank top, my black Doc Martens, my silver belly button ring, and silver nose chain. I figured I'd take heed of David's warning and prepare myself to swim. If they found me last night, there was no doubt in my mind that I would end up with the Lost Boys tonight. With that I slung my backpack over my shoulder, grabbed the skateboard I left on a shelf in the back room before exiting the shop.

I set my board down and started on my way towards the small market a little ways off the boardwalk. By the time it was nine o'clock I had gotten some stuff to start a first aid kit at Max's, some green tea mix, a beach towel, and more importantly coffee. French Vanilla coffee was pretty bitchin' and had this weird affect when I'd fall sleep but wake up hours later ready to jet. I'd kept my board by my feet and watched the waves from my spot on a bench but by ten o'clock people had started rolling onto the boardwalk and the beach. Exhausted ride operators tipped their baseball caps to me as the trudged to the amusement park entrance. By that time I was awful tired so I retreated back to the video store. Not too long after that Maria had come by and I let her run the store before I took my leave to the back room. I'd passed out not long after my coffee and woke up around four in the afternoon. I nodded as I picked up my board and bag and started towards the skate park not far off the boardwalk. I didn't go often but when I did it was for a couple hours, in some cases until it got dark and by then it meant my shift had started.

Time felt like it was passing by fairly quickly and the day was flying by. I was sure by nightfall that would be a different story. Tired of the burning heat and the collective stares. Not many expected a girl to be out skating today, not one in a skirt anyway. I picked up my board and bag and started back towards the boardwalk. It felt like the hottest day all summer and it had to be the day that I was actually awake for. What a bummer...

* * *

It was about nine o'clock by now and no sign of Paul or the Lost Boys. Not when I went swimming about sunset. Not when I hit the beach for a concert. Not even when I wondered around the food stands or well anywhere else. I'd just gone out for my lunch break too and didn't see any of them. So instead on this particularly busy night, I sat on the counter eating orange chicken over some noodles and rice. I was having a grand time minding my own business when in struts who but a particularly tall blonde. I hopped off the counter and stood in the center of our front counter, it was basically a giant 'O' and I was the center.

"Hey babe, you ready to go out," he leaned against the counter, his chin sitting in his right hand, " Already eating dinner without me?"

"I wasn't going to wait for you, I don't like you remember," a tiny smile made it's way to my face as I twirled a noodle around my chop stick.

"You don't," he asked looking a bit dejected," Oh! I remember now. That's right. I was high. You love me, I remember because you told me repeatedly, ' _oh Paul, oh. Do it again, Paul_ ,'" he imitated girly moans loudly, bursting into his familiar howling laughter as my jaw dropped.

"In your dreams pothead."

"Maybe it was in my dreams but regardless you sounded pretty pleased," he smirked crossing his arms before putting his hands on the counter leaning again. Paul was a pretty handsy, dramatic person I noticed. He talked with his hands is what I mean. "So when can you head out?"

"I close tonight unless Maria trades me,"

"It's not like I have anything better to do or have a date as hot as you apparently do," she winked at Paul, biting her lower lip lightly as she looked him over. He raised his eyebrows and turned back to me as he stuck a joint between his lips.

"You heard her, you have a hot date. Let's get moving Negative Nancy." "I'm not negative," "And I don't do drugs." I huffed a little but tossed my bag over my shoulder as I ducked the counter.

"Alright Sid Vicious, what are we doing tonight," my chest grew tight as he threw an arm over my shoulders pulling me close.

"Going for a ride," he smiled, rolling the joint between his first and middle finger as we approached his bike. "So where are your friends," from the looks of it, they weren't anywhere in sight.

"They're setting up for you to come over, we're going on some rides first though,"

 **Revised: 10/10/17**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so I haven't chosen a beta-reader yet so if anyone is interested let me know. I'm working on this in hopes that it's better than the original. Honestly, I already like where this is going. I'm excited for the future of this so yay, motivation. I hope I get more done soon and catch back up to where I decided to start revising. Anyway wish me luck and have a lovely day.  
**

 **~Much love, Ice~**

Hitting the rides on the boardwalk with Paul was funner than I thought. We had gone on roller coasters and other rides like the whirl -o- something. I couldn't remember, fast paced rides like roller coasters weren't my thing at all. Usually they made me sick but with Paul he distracted me with how fast they were with his loudness. He held my hand and got me laughing so that it was actually really fun. I was starting to actually have fun when we got off the last roller coaster.

"Hey if you go save that table for me, I'll go get us cotton candy," and with a flash, Paul was gone to a food stand and I was sitting at the table on the far corner of the food court.

"There you are, you stupid cunt. We've been looking for you everywhere," someone behind me growled. I turned very slowly and I was met with a switchblade less than an inch from my nose.

"You look like you're looking for someone else." "No. I know it's you. You were the slut that took off with Kenny last night." They guy with the knife was about David's height with light brown hair, misty blue eyes, and tanned skin. He wore an open Hawaiian shirt, swim trunks, and flip flops. He had that king of the beach bullshit going for him as behind him five other guys stood. Arms crossed, shitty look on their face... Oh they were Surfer Nazi's alright and one in particular looked very familiar.

"You boys are mistaken." "Nah, man. I know, I know. You're the one because you're the same white haired bitch who kept grinding on me and Kenny before you led him away from the party," the familiar brunette slurred, glaring at me through watery eyes.

"And who the fuck do you think you are bothering my girl, Donovan?" Saved by the bell, thank fuck. I turned to see David had come up behind me along with Marko and Dwayne.

"I wasn't aware she was with you David," all the sudden beach king looked pretty nervous, "maybe we can work something out?"

"I think you should get lost before we put you boys in the hospital again or worse." "Yeah. Yeah... No problem," Donovan started as he backed away, "You better watch it bitch. We'll get you." And with that, the Surfer Nazi's were gone and I could breathe again.

"Hey what's... happened?" Paul's eyebrows furrowed up as he saw me with stray tears running down my face. "Surfer Nazi fucks," I sniffed as I wiped me face. "Come 'ere doll," David said as he kneeled in front of me. He wiped my face lightly in a delicate manner and while watching him something crossed his face for only a moment and it felt so familiar. It was so many things at once for a moment of deja vu. It was relief, passion, love, and sadness. It was curious because as soon as it was there it was gone. "Thanks blondie... Can we go do something to forget about that," I asked glumly, my mood ruined. "Sure thing sweetheart," David replied, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

* * *

"Ready to have some real fun," Paul asked from his bike. Marko had invited me to the seat behind him, and I had gladly accepted. I wrapped my arms around his waist as the pretty brunette girl climbed on behind David and the little boy had gotten on behind Dwayne. "Sure thing rockstar," I sighed as I laid my head on Marko's shoulder. "Tired angel," the olive eyed blonde asked as he revved his bike. "Not really. Kind of depressed. Some fuck is threatening because I stabbed his friend for almost raping me under the boardwalk. It's just really intense and knowing my luck, it'll be those fucks that end hunting me down and killing me. Maybe I'm just para-" "Hey, none of that will ever happen. Just stick with us princess," Dwayne winked from his bike. It left me speechless as he hardly ever spoke. Paul burst with laughter and almost fell off his bike just from looking at me. I slowly shut my mouth and wrapped my arms around Marko, laying my head back down on his back.

David had led us off the boardwalk and through the woods to some rocky cliff side. I could hear the water crashing against the bottom of the cliff. The wind was wild and the fog was thick but through it all, the lighthouse on an opposite cliff made it easier to see. I could vaguely make out an old wooden staircase that went over the cliff's edge.

"Party's this way doll," my head jerked towards the sound of David's voice. With that I slung my bag over my shoulder and caught a glimpse of him standing on top of the stair case. I made my way carefully to the staircase and it dropped drastically. It curved around the side of cliff and to what looked like a rock island but was actually a big part of the cliff that had fallen into the ocean below.

I'd trip and stumble along the way to the bottom, the waves lightly crashed against the bottom of the steps. The wood sounded like it was rotting which worried me but with the support of Marko's hand, I ran quickly across and to the rocky island. Vaguely I could make out signs but Paul insisted they weren't important as he walked behind me, reminding me to watch my step.

"Not too much farther babe, and don't worry you're going to love it." Paul's hands were on my middle back so to make sure I wouldn't slip away. We'd slipped into the rocky fortress; it was much warmer inside than it was in the cool Santa Carla night. The rock was cool on my hand, the other was still being held by Marko. Suddenly the way was lit and I cringed at the newly found light. David was leading the way down the stairs followed by the young boy and curly haired brunette, then by Dwayne who'd crafted a torch out of some dried up driftwood and old cloth he lit with a lighter he had. Marko was behind him and Paul behind me. The cave glowed with the torch and the air seemed to warm up as I got further down the stone steps. That's right, stone steps. Well some were stone steps, some others were big slabs of smooth rock that were placed almost perfectly to replace the missing steps.

"Welcome to our humble abode," David snickered as he went farther into the darkness of this open room we'd emerged into. Dwayne had stuck the torch in a barrel, lighting it before silently moving to multiple other burn barrels in the room. It felt like something wonderful, like I had just done some really good cocaine or something. The light was dim but it was enough to fully light up the main room. And by the good name of Alice Cooper, it was beautiful.

In the very middle was a fountain or what used to be a fountain. It now had an antique chandelier sitting on a pile of rubble in the middle of it. Above that somehow were a mobile of starfish and junk like broken CDs that hung from some over hanging rock. On the wall behind it hung a beautiful portrait of Jim Morrison from The Doors. There were holes in the ceiling of the cave as some moonlight shone in like towards the far left where Marko sat holding a pigeon? In that corner there were some art supplies and loads of canvas', closer to the entrance were some surf boards, skateboards, and just about everywhere there was some kind of sheet or fabric that hung to make it darker. Some covered holes in the ceiling, restraining moonlight from entering, and others seemed to be there for decoration. There were some couches set up to the circle what was a raised stone part, it wasn't anything dramatic but on it was an old school wheel chair I think, I couldn't tell, it had a sheet covering it. There was a couple different bookshelves in a corner next to a loveseat which had a comic book cover coffee table in front of it.

On the other side of the room there were two beds pushed against the wall. They were huge and had sheets and drapes draped over the frame that looked like it was used to block sunlight. That sounded lovely, it was hard to sleep with sunlight in your eyes. It was especially shitty if it was a bad night and I hadn't slept much. Not too far away I spotted a red tool box, overflowing with different wrenches and other parts. There were various trunks and twisted metal tables that were covered in leftover boxed and multiple candles of different shades and scents.

The brunette and younger boy had made their way around the room lighting all the candles. Paul had lifted a big boom box out of the fountain along with a few different tapes. Dwayne seemed to have taken interest in one of the skateboards leaning against the wall. I was just spinning, trying to take it all in at once.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about eighty years ago. Too bad they build it right on top of the San Andreas fault," David pulled me from my intense observing, "In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header right into the crack."

"You wouldn't believe the shit we found in here babe," Paul called, lighting his newfound joint that seemingly appeared out of no where, "want a hit?"

Marko gracefully tossed his pigeon into the air and it flew up into the ceiling, he however gracefully slid around me his hand lingering on my lower back, "Don't mind if I do."

* * *

It was later in the night, a couple hours had passed and most of us had taken a seat on the couch. The brunette girl was on a bed which I assumed was hers and the little boy was chasing Dwayne around the cave on a smaller skateboard trying to imitate the older boarder. It was so cute when he'd come to somewhere Dwayne would jump over a stack of books where as the little boy had to swerve around it. Paul and Marko had taken a seat on either side of me while David had taken a seat on the wheelchair that now seemed to be more like a thrown than an actual wheelchair. We were passing around a joint and listening to that boombox that Paul had pulled from the fountain. Deep Purple's Smoke on the Water had been playing for a while before the radio went completely quiet.

"Damn rock box is broken again," Paul groaned as he pushed himself of the couch and stumbled towards the fountain.

"Maybe I can help," I called as I pulled, my body working against me to get up," I'm pretty decent at that fixing technology and mechanics shit."

"Take a swing at it princess, I'm sure you'll be able to fix it," Dwayne called as he skated against a cave wall, it was one of those jump kicks but it was cool as hell. He then turned to the little boy, "C'mon Laddie, I know you can do it!"

"You got this little man," I called as I stuck a cigarette in my mouth to replace the missing joint. I winked and the little boy gave me a toothy grin as he started speeding up on his little board towards Dwayne. He jumped but his board didn't follow and he landed hard on the ground. Dwayne scooped him up as he started to cry softly. He busted his cheek open on the floor.

"Don't worry buddy," Dwayne muttered as he used his bandana to wipe the blood off the little boy's face.

"Hold onto this," I said as I handed Paul a half fixed rock box, I quickly dug into my bag and grabbed my little first aid kit I'd gotten the other night, " Come 'er kiddo. Dr. Feelgood will fix ya."

Slowly the boy approached me, wiping the tears from his eye and swiping the sandy blonde hair from his face. "Sit right here kiddo, I've got exactly what cha need!" With that, he turned as sat on the fountain, sniffing as he did so. "This might sting but don't worry buddy, I'm just cleaning your face." I pulled a disinfectant wipe and tried to wipe his face gently but he winced when I did so. "Sorry kid, I'm trying to be gentle. Mary Jane fucks up my motor skills," so this time I did it slower and it helped, he didn't wince as much and held still. "Lookin' better kiddo, let me put small band-aids on it and you'll be good as new. You don't even need stitches." He cracked a small toothy smile and nodded as I put two little butterfly band-aids on to pull the cut together. "You know, if you're lucky, you'll get a cool little scar. It'll make you look cool; ladies love scars," I winked and the boy giggled, before throwing his arms around my neck. I was crouched down so that defiantly knocked me on my ass. "Alright, you did good," I paused. "Laddie," he smiled, and let go of me. "Good job Laddie, next time try wearing a helmet. Doctor's orders, it'll stop you from hitting your face as hard next time." He nodded and ran over to the other bed next to the brunette.

I smiled as looked around, Dwayne had a kind, heart-melting smile. Marko had a small smile and Paul was neck deep in the stereo. "Alright 'Doctor Feelgood' if you're done playing mommy, maybe you could fix the stereo and we could keep this party going," I was pulled to David's smirking face as he lifted a bejeweled bottle from his side. "Nice try blondie but after I fix this, we can have a drink off. You can drink you're fancy looking wine and I'll stick to what I know," I winked pulling a bottle of Jack out of my bag.

 **Revised: 10/11/17**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, well since I've gotten to response on the chapters before, I'm going to assume this is going well and I'm going to keep going. Yay self-encouragement and motivation. The things you can get done when you're overcoming a depressive episode. Alright guys, I wish you all happy readings.**

 **~Much love, Ice~**

That morning, well I should have said afternoon, I'd woken up on a bed. It was soft and I wished I had one like this my whole life, I probably would have slept more if I had one as comfy as this. I stretched and rolled until I bumped into something, but considering that I was in a bed it was more like someone. I slowly looked over my shoulder to find a sleeping Laddie; he was out like a light and I sighed in relief. My sigh made me cringe, it increased the headache I'd developed. There was a strangling pressure on my face and the top of my head. The actual fuck?

"If you'd like, I have some aspirin hidden around here somewhere," a soft, sleepy voice called.

"That sounds bitchin'" I muttered as I slowly turned to lay on my stomach, hanging over the side of the bed. I took deep breaths trying to avoid chucking up whatever I had last night.

"Here you go," the quiet girl muttered, dropping three little pills in my hand. I quickly swallowed them dry before I sat up slowly.

"Thanks," I breathed as I sat against the headboard with my eyes closed, "I'm Cassandra otherwise known as Sandra and I appreciate you so much right now."

"I'm Star." I nodded slowly before getting off the bed and leaning against the wall. I was in my swimsuit with my Motley Crue top over it but my skirt wasn't in sight.

"Nice to meet you. You guys got a bathroom around here or something," I asked as I spotted my bag sitting behind a familiar couch.

"Down the hall," she pointed to the dark hall down the way, "That's where the boy's rooms are and they sleep all day, be careful please."

I nodded and slung my bag over my shoulder and picked up a candle. I popped open my zippo and made use of it to light a candle that was small enough to fit in one of those fancy little pirate lanterns. I stalked quietly down the dark hall and there was an old doorway with a door that covered it but was not attached.

I slid between the doorway and door, setting the lantern on the floor and I riffled through my bag for a new outfit. Unsure of who would walk in, if anyone of the boys woke up, I quickly changed. I had on a black cut out cropped tank top, a pair of black shorts with leather laces up the sides, knee high black socks, and my black Dr. Martens. I fluffed my dreads in hopes that I looked better than I thought I did as I didn't notice any mirrors. I'd have to have to ask Star about that. With a sigh, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and shouldered my bag on and headed back to the main room with the lantern in hand.

By the time I'd stumbled out it, the sun had began to set. It felt like time was flying by as by now I heard voices from behind me.

"Move fucker," a voice laughed and just beyond the shadows the echoing of footsteps bounding towards the Hall entrance.

"Slow down hotshot, she'll still be there when you get there," Dwayne's deeper voice sounded, chuckling at then end.

No sunlight shone in the cave but from the middle of the room you could see the bright colors of the night sky. Star was quick to start relighting burn barrels and I noticed Laddie stretching from the corner of my eye. How did I not hear or see them behind me?

"Lookin' good Doll," David smiled as a dinosaur sounding screech sounded behind me.

I swiveled quickly as to see I had avoided being crushed by a falling Paul. Marko hid a smile behind his gloved hand.

"Fuckin' pothead," I snorted at his groan from the ground, "I'm not even high yet!"

"Babe! Help me up," he whined from the ground, reaching up a hand to me. I tossed my bag to the couch behind me and I reached out to Paul when Dwayne came flying up behind me.

I didn't even see him leave the little grouping but he had nabbed his board from the corner of the room. Paul was groaning so loud I didn't hear Dwayne coming; I just felt his arm wrap around my waist and I was lifted away. Paul looked distraught from the ground as Dwayne rolled his arm and I was put over his shoulder and sailing across the room away from him.

"Not fair Dwayne," he called and everyone else howled with laughter at the tall blonde's whine. My hips were propped up on his shoulder and I dangled over his shoulder as we rolled over to the cave entrance. I would have been nervous is not for one of his arms being around my waist and the other wrapped at the bend of my knees; not to mention Dwayne was quite impressive on a skateboard.

From my dangling position I could see David smirking from his 'throne'. He looked great up there; a mix of the moonlight and barrel fire catching his face just right. His ice blue eyes shined out to me and damn they were hypnotic. He smirked at me grabbing his bottle of win from last night.

"Going at it again so early in- AH! What the hell," I yelped as I slid of Dwayne's shoulder and into Marko's waiting arms.

With a laugh he turned tail and ran straight towards the back of the couch. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I was cradled bridal style, as he ran from a sober Paul. He jumped over the back of the couch, using the cushion to propel us across the coffee table. We were out of the way in time to miss being smashed by Paul again as he tripped over the back of the couch. He was up again and chasing us as quickly as he went down. Marko was swift and carried me straight to David. He set me on David's lap and placed a kiss to my knuckles with a bow and a," mi'lady," before he turned to tackle Paul just before he caught up to us.

David and I laughed as we watched the two blondes roll around on the floor. Dwayne skated around the two straight to the couch with all sat around the two, even Star had joined the group. David smirked watching the two, he had an arm around my waist and the fancy bottle of wine in the other. He threw his head back taking a drink, and I was watching as the two blondes swung and rolled. He nudged me lightly and handed me the bottle with a smirk before driving into his coat pocket. I contemplated it for a minuet... David wouldn't drink it if it wasn't safe... I quickly brought the bottle to my lips and took a quick drink. It was fruity for a wine, like sweet and tangy. The only wine I'd ever had before had been bitter and rather tasteless. David found what he was looking for, his cigarettes. Still only using one hand, he put one in his mouth and relocated the pack back in his pocket and switched it for a lighter. I'd found myself taking smaller sips from the bottle before David took it back from me.

"Alright who wants to start taking bets? Who's going to win," I laughed as the boys were somehow trapped under each other and pushing away from each other but didn't seem to be making any progress.

"Not sure, I'd usually say Marko but Paul isn't incapacitated yet so its really a 50/50 here," Dwayne laughed as the two finally seemed to get tired and just lay next to each other.

"Alright c'mon assholes, we're going for a ride," David smirked as I got up and stepped over the blondes that were still sprawled out on the floor.

I threw my bag over my shoulder but David stopped me, "You can leave that here Doll, we'll be back tonight."

"We? I have things to do... And really need to find somewhere to stay," I looked everywhere except at David, I was embarrassed to say the least.

"You can stay with us Doll, free of rent and bills. You can be one of us and leave whenever you want to," he lifted my face to look at him and smiled as I studied him.

"I doubt you'd want to leave though, we are pretty rad babe!" Paul called from his spot on the floor with Marko; they were now sitting up and rolling a joint, listening to the conversation happening in front of them. Everyone was.

"Be one of you?" my eyebrows pulled together in confusion as I looked at everyone. They were all smiling at me, except Star who looked troubled. She tried to offer an encouraging smile and but it didn't reach her eyes.

"No parents, no rules, total freedom. Live, think, and love freely," David smiled, bringing me back to him, " and you'll never have to fear what's in the shadows at night ever again. You'd be one of us. We protect each other. The Surfer Nazis will never lay another hand on you and if they do, there will be hell to pay."

I took a deep breath before I nodded. The boys let out whoops and cheers and David being the closest caressed my face, and it felt like something out of no where, he kissed me deeply. It took my breath away and his gloved hands were hot on my skin. I shivered and leaned into David, my hands grabbing the lapels of his trench coat trying to get closer. David growled and I couldn't think, I just wanted more from him.

"Eww," and childish laughter followed us pulling apart. I blushed, burying my face in David's chest which rumbled with laughter.

"What are you laughing you lil' punk? Don't even play innocent," he barked at little Laddie who ran to Dwayne and stuck his tongue out at David in return.

"We better get going," David smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead before heading out the entrance and to the bikes. Dwayne winked at me and carried Laddie up the steps as Star had followed David up the steps without a second glance. Marko and Paul grinned from the floor at each other and then at me.

"I'll race you," Marko grinned.

"It's my turn though!" Paul laughed as they both went from sitting to full sprint towards me.

* * *

I rode with Paul to the boardwalk since he'd "won the race." The way back to the boardwalk wasn't as frightening as I remembered going through the first time. We still rode like bats outta hell but this time Paul set me in front of him and I got the full force of the wind. I shivered and leaned against Paul in hopes that the chill of the wind would tamper down some. But to no avail the wind was like ice on my already cold body.

I hoped off Paul's bike with his help and steadily my feet found their way to the ground. My thighs shook, still vibrating from the power of the motorcycle.

"Dwayne can we get food please?" Laddie smiled as he grabbed the older man's hand. Dwayne smiled and nodded, before looking to the rest of the group.

"Anyone else want anything," he asked over his shoulder. A couple of rattled off no's and no thanks were his answer before he turned to me," want to come with?"

I looked around at the group who seemingly looked as if they were minding their own business. Mark and Paul were laughing about something and did this real quick handshake. Star was staring longingly into the crowd as if looking for something or someone. David was also looking over the crowd, glaring as if to challenge anyone to approach us.

"Please! I promise I'll behave!" Laddie wiggled in Dwayne's arms, reaching out for me.

"Alright kiddo, as long as you promise. We'll be right back, yeah?" I smiled before taking one of the hands Laddie was offering me.

We walked with Laddie between us. Dwayne lead the way and Laddie held onto one of our hands each. He swung our hands and kept talking. In general about all things kids talk about. It just so happened that we passed a stand with cotton candy and that was suddenly his favorite.

"C'mon, please. I promised I be good," the little boy whines as he pulled Dwayne to a stop.

"Remember what happened last time you had some," Dwayne cocked an eyebrow at the young boy.

A sudden look of shame came on the boy's face as he slowly shook his head.

"I know you know so tell me munchkin," he paused," what did we learn last time?"

"Oh! Well aren't you three just the sweetest," a woman cooed to us. She was short with a red colored pixie cut and kind motherly features. She smiled at us, cooing softly," I remember when my boys were his age, they grow up so fast."

With a kind smile and a blur of color, she was suddenly pulled away by some blonde kid who was a bit taller than her.

"Thanks," I called but I doubt she heard me over the usual busy noise.

"So Momma Sandra," Dwayne cracked, a sweet smile; a real one. My heart fluttered as I noticed Dwayne never to be one to talk much in public,'let alone smile. He was practically known for his beautiful, stotic features that never changed to anything besides a sneer.

"So Daddy Dwayne," I winked, and we both ended up cackling at the thought before Laddie pulled us back.

"Does this mean I can have the cotton candy?"

"I don't know son, ask your mother," I could see Dwayne trying to be serious; I could see him trying not to smile.

"Hey mommy," Laddie started with a sweet smile. The longer I looked at Laddie, the more I could see it. His skin was a mixture between Dwayne's Native American heritage and my pale white skin. He had my green eyes and Dwayne's dark hair. He has a cute little nose and a toothy smile just like me too. He looked part and acted the part. If I looked from the outside in, I would have guess it looked like Dwayne and I were young parents, taking our kid to have some fun.

"Yes sweetheart," I smiled, watching him closely.

"Daddy said I had to ask you to get cotton candy... Can I? Please?" He said, clutching his hands together and squeezing his eyes shut.

"I don't know about it kiddo, what happened last time?" Laddie paled considerably and Dwayne couldn't hold in his hearty laugh any longer.

As we walked back, this time Dwayne carried a Laddie vigorously eating his cotton candy with one hand and he held my hand with the other. Whenever we'd pass a couple or someone who was giving me a particular look, he'd pull me close and kiss my forehead or my cheek; sometimes really close to my lips. I just wanted to know how they felt on mine. So I waited until the next set of wondering eyes came and I met him halfway.

Dwayne stopped walking and so did I. We stopped, middle of the boardwalk, Laddie on one arm and his other still holding my hands. There was something different

"Wow," Laddie laughed in Dwayne's arm.

"Took the words right out of my mouth kiddo," he whispered as we pulled apart, leaving our foreheads to remain touching.

The heat rose to my cheeks at his words but I smiled lightly and leaned in softly for another quick kiss. Pulling back this time was harder than the first. He was exactly what I needed but this time he pulled us back.

"Marko and Paul are looking for us," he stated, taking my hand again.

"We don't want to keep the heathens waiting, they'll destroy of boardwalk or get arrested again."

"Again?"

"I stuck my leg out and Paul pushed him backwards-" Marko's silky, angelic voice pulled my attention to the boys approaching us.

"He landed ass first in a trash can! It was great, he let go of Star," Paul paused to smile at the bushy haired girl, "Then David who just happened to catch us fucking the guy up put his cigarette out on the dudes forehead and was like 'don't fuck with the Lost Boys'. The dude was crying said he didn't know but that fucker had seen her with us before. Sick fuck had been kidnapping girls and leaving them under the boardwalk if you know what I mean."

"I think she gets the idea Paul," Marko groaned," always saying more than he probably should."

"I do not," Paul paused mid-puff to send the shorter blonde a shitty look, "Anyway, we saved Star but the boardwalk security fuck attested us instead of the douchebag killing girls."

* * *

"And that's the story of Paul and I broke our wrists and escaped from getting arrested," Marko smiled as the three of us watched the band on the beach, Spanky Lee was a popular new band from around here.

Laddie had taken off with Star to go on the rides like they did many nights while Dwayne had met up with David by the old skateboard shop, Pro-Wheel's Skate shop. Which in turn left left Marko, Paul, and I to the concert on the beach. I was sitting on the rail while Paul and Marko were on each side of me, an arm around me to make sure I didn't fall all the boardwalk and onto the beach below.

"What happened to the guy? Didn't he get arrested? What happened?" The frown was evident on my face even if neither of them looked at me. Why did that fuck get away with hurting people?

"Well he's no like longer a threat to anyone, we'll put it that way," Paul said, suddenly too quite.

"What do you mean," I asked looking over at the tall blonde, "C'mon you obviously know something I don't. So what is it?"

Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Marko subtlety shake his head no.

"Marko, what happened to him," I whipped around to face the angelic blonde.

"Someone took care of him, is all I can say," Marko smirked, before biting his nails.

 _Took care of him? C'mon Casandra, we all know what that means. Someone probably split the fuckers head open._

The mental image of some fucked up predator, head cracked open, covered in blood penetrated her mind. _He got what he deserved._ She cackled with delight at the thought of all the suffering he would have endured. _Isn't that fucked up? Laughing at other's suffering._ Not at all. Quite honestly it sounded like he more than deserved it. He was begging for it.

"I remember almost getting arrested with Nikki," I smiled, listening to the band play a cover of Dr. Feelgood by Motley Crue. Nikki's song.

"Who's Nikki," Marko asked as we all swayed against the boardwalk railing.

"Sixx," I stated simply with a smile.

"Of Motley Crue? There's no fucking way you've met Nikki," Paul laughed.

"Met him? We lived together and were together for a short period of time," I smirked," when I almost got arrested with him it was because we were piss drunk and I let him piss in a cop car that had its window down because the cops in the bar made him angry. Only issue was, they came out while Nikki was extracting revenge. They were going to beat him to death if I hadn't joined in. They'd broken his left cheekbone, his nose, and busted his lips worse than I'd ever seen it before. "

"What'd you do?" Paul glanced to his right to look at me.

"Jumped on the fuckers back, wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned backwards. No one can pull you over their shoulder like that if you wrap your legs around their body too. I got him to run into the cop car and I broke the window with my elbow on accident, in short we both got arrested but Nikki bailed me out."

"Damn girl! Marko we've been hanging out with a bad ass this whole time and never knew it," Paul howled with laughter as the banded ended the song.

"AND FOR OUR LAST SONG, A FAVORITE, IF YOU CAN'T BE GOOD, BE BAD WITH ME!" The singer yelled into the microphone before swinging his arm and signaling to the guitarist who started the riff of my favorite Spanky Lee original.

"It's my song! Let's go down," I practically screamed while wrapping an arm around Marko and Paul each, who grabbed a leg and helped me off the railing safely.

I grabbed a hand each and pulled them down the steps. We ended up in the middle of the crowd, both boys were dancing with me, making a protective ward around me to stop the other concert goers from touching me.

Hands slid around my waist and by the end of the song, I had my arms around Makro's shoulders and we swayed together as the song ended.

"WE LOVE YOU! THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT SANTA CARLA!" the singer, the ever talented Mark Maxwell yelled.

Marko hadn't moved a muscle, our foreheads touching. His cheshire grin grew as he was completely still but suddenly lunged down towards my lips. I really liked where all of this was going with the show and Marko's hot body pressed against mine.

"So how do you clowns feel about pizza?" Paul laughed as he came running back to us. I turned my head to the tall blonde who had a smile a mile wide.

"I'm down, what are you so happy about?" I laughed as Paul was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"I scored the drumsticks from the drummer, Max Maxwell," he laughed, sticking the sticks in the side of his brown leather bike boots. Marko and I laughed as the taller blonde wrapped an arm around me and directed our miniature convoy back towards the boardwalk.

* * *

"I knew pizza was a good idea," Paul laughed as we walked down the boardwalk. Marko had left us to get a part Dwayne said he needed for his bike.

"Yeah it was," I laughed, remembering the pizza fight Marko and Paul had, not to mention the extra pizza that had been leftover was given to the rest of the gang. Last I saw, Star was wrestling Laddie down and trying to wipe the sauce off his face. It wasn't until then that Paul insisted we go for a walk.

"So what the plan rocket man?"

"I love it when you do the play on words with songs," he smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks?" I laughed as he lead me through the crowd that was significantly thinning, "where are we going?"

"One of my favorite places," he smiled as we came to a stop, right outside a ice cream shop. It was smaller than the Silver Dipper that was in the middle of boardwalk. It wasn't as popular, but it was lovely.

As Paul walked me in, it had a cute little 50s soda shop vibe to it. Sparkly red car like booths, checkered floors, yellow tint walls, sparkly red swivel bar stools, old school Coca Cola signs and everything. The bells on the door rang as we entered and a little head popped over the little kitchen window.

"Paul! Nice to see you son!" the little man, hobbled from around the corner. He was short with a little hunch, thick glasses, and tufts of white hair. He was the most adorable little old man I'd ever seen.

"Oooh, I brought someone in with me this time," Paul smiled as he signaled a seat to me.

"Who is it?" the older man asked as he adjusted his glasses, "What's her name?"

"It's Casandra, I told you about her last time I was here," I shot Paul a questioning look," Can we get my usual?"

"Of course! Nice to finally meet you lass!" and the old man disappeared around the corner.

"Nice to meet you too sir!"

"Call me Dan!" he called, and the sound of clattering glasses and plates followed.

My eyes widened," Is he okay?"

Paul laughed and nodded. He was quiet and 50s rock played in the background, he looked content.

"One minty cookies and creme shake with two straws and whip topping," Dan smiled as he set the biggest shake I'd ever seen down in front of us.

"Have a good night kids, I don't know what I'd do without you Paul," the old man laughed as he turned to go back into the kitchen.

So that was how we spent our night until the boardwalk closed. We sat in Dan's Soda Shop until it was nearly two in the morning, just talking eating ice cream.

"G'night Dan!" Paul called to the older man, as we left. We heard 'goodnight youngins' on our way out the door.

* * *

By the time we had made it back to the bikes, most of the lights were out and no one was at the bikes yet.

"Where do you think they are?"

"On their way," Paul hummed as he pulled me close. The air was cooler than before and we had to wait the guys to get here.

"Thanks for taking me to get a shake... How'd you know it was my favorite?" I asked looking up at the tall blonde.

"It's one of my favorites," Paul smiled," want to know what else is my favorite?"

"What?" I asked, leaning back into his chest and he subtly wrapped his arms around me.

"Being with you and the guys," he smiled as he leaned down and met my lips. His weren't as soft as Marko's but he definitely knew what he was doing.

"What a pretty picture," David'd voice sounded, breaking us apart, "You two ready to go home?"

David's smirk didn't make me uneasy anymore, he didn't unsettle me anymore.

"Hell yeah," I smiled.

"Well boys, you heard her. Jump on," he smirked and before I knew it, we flew off into the night.

* * *

Revised: 1/2/2018


	8. Chapter 8

It been a few days since I had last seen the boys. David didn't lie to me when he said I could come and go as I pleased. He also didn't lie to me about never being alone and never having to worry about the Surfer Nazis.

 _A few nights ago I had been walking down the same alley I always did. The normal one I took to get to the church. Now I know the Max said I could stay with him and the boys said I always had a place there but I didn't want to be a burden or for it to be awkward. I mean last time I was there they all ended up kissing me at one time or another... David's words kept replaying in my head when I thought about it... live, think, and love freely... What did he mean? It's okay to kiss them all? It's okay to slut around? It's okay to live the hippie life? Do drugs and bury yourself in orgies? I imagine that's how Paul dreams about living his life, as long as he can. I can't really blame him though. 'It'd be a good life,' I can't help but laugh to myself._

 _I always thought about them when they weren't around. I think they knew it too. The small smiles I'd get from Marko, the waves from Paul, nods from Dwayne, and smirk from David said it all. They knew I thought about them constantly; it was like I couldn't get them out of my head. It was doing cocaine all over again; they were additive. I wanted to go back to the cave but I was afraid it'd be too weird like I said. I wanted to belong somewhere._

 _"Yo hippie bitch," a voice pulled me from my thoughts._

 _I didn't turn, I just ran. Through the alley and toward the street but I was tripped by a psycho in a Hawaiian shirt with a shitty mullet._

 _"Thought you could run, huh bitch," the voice had turned cold, lowering an octave._

 _I saw more feet approaching and I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could but was cut short with a swiftly kick to my gut from that beach bum asshole from the other night. Multiple hands grabbed me and pulled me upright, before throwing me into the wall. A click of a switchblade echoed in the alleyway._

 _"Now you're not going to scream again are you sweetheart?" Donovan laughed as he pressed the blade gently into my cheek._

 _I glared, lip curled before spitting right in his eye. Blinding him gave me enough time to kick him in the stomach as hard as I could before one of his minions threw a left hook to my eye. My head bounced off the wall and I heard ringing in my ears._

 _"Nasty little slut," he growled, grabbing me by hair and throwing me to the ground. "I'm going to teach you what happens to people who fuck with the Surfer Nazis."_

 _He used his body to hold me down while he took his switchblade and carved something in my skin. My screams didn't last long and I could barely hear them over his laughs._

 _"Donovan, what did I tell you about touching things that weren't yours?" A familiar voice growled as my screams became whimpers._

 _"Oh David. David. David. I hate when you interrupt me conducting official Surfer Nazi business," the brunette over my scowled._

 _"Cassandra, first chance you get, run straight to the church. Understood?" David's voice was low and deathly calm._

 _I nodded through tears, putting pressure to the newfound cuts on my left hip. A snarl erupted from David, almost like a lion snarls. Donovan was ripped from the ground and thrown against the wall by David. Suddenly almost as if they can from the shadows; Marko, Paul, and Dwayne appeared, each taking one of the guys trying to stop David._

 _"Go Cassandra!" David yelled as I steadily got to my feet, and turned to run away, never looking back._

The next I saw Donovan it was during the day. I never saw his gang again, just him. He was incredibly pale, sweating constantly, and had an older woman with him.

 _By this time, I'd gotta Max to patch me up from Donovan's play time. A nasty 'SN' was carved in my left hip. Max said it'd heal no doubt but from the depth and he way he used the blade, it'd scar._

 _Speaking of scars, surfer boy wore a pair of Ray Ban sunglasses and kept his head down. But when he looked up, I sucked in air through my teeth and stared in horror. In each cheek was a different letter craved. On his left, a giant, jagged 'L'. And on his right another huge jagged 'B'. Both wounds went up, almost from the tip top of the cheek bone and down to the bottom of the jaw. They obviously hurt him, even without touch. They were sewn shut and looked like they were currently airing out while he accompanied his older lady friend._

 _I remember, sitting in the video shop with my dinner that night; a Parmesan chicken Alfredo dish with bread sticks. Max brought me in the extra he had from dinner the night before and let me say, he is an excellent cook. So I stood in the front desk area, eating my pasta, watching Donovan through the glass. I made sure he could feel my stare, he shivered and looked up at me. He eyes went wide and he stopped. His hands shook and he started to cry in fear. Shaking as he did so, he turned and ran far from the store front._

The next time I'd seen the Lost Boys, it was that night. I have to say, seeing that asshole turn tail in fear really got me going. I loved the power I felt. It was addictive. Just like the thoughts of the boys.

 _Like I said, they came by that night. For whatever reason, so did Donovan. It was right after we'd closed but I hadn't the time to lock up the shop. He looked a little less frightened this time though. He looked trashed honestly. Clothes were disheveled. Hair? Messy. And he didn't walk. More like staggered in. He came right up the counter where I stood with some VHS tapes._

 _"You- uh, you're the reason, I look like this," his voice was cracking with each word." Girls look at me like I'm some sorta monster now because of you."_

 _"What happened to you is your own fault." My words surprised me. "You were a monster before you left your mark on me. Now the boys left theirs on you and you have yourself to thanks for that. They told you not to touch me."_

 _"That's right Donovan. And so why are you here? I know by the way your finger is in our lady's face, you're not here for a tape." David appeared behind the drunk brunette._

 _"I uh, god damn bitch," he screached, reaching into his coat. David ceased his wrist and quickly twisted it behind his back._

 _"Watch it," David smirked before leading Donovan out the doors which were held open my Paul and a mouth covered Marko. The last I saw was David meeting Dwayne with Donovan and Marko and Paul quietly closing the doors, each blowing me a kiss and they quietly followed the other two. It didn't take me long to close up shop._

 _The moment I'd finished and left, locking the back door behind me, I ran right into 4 familiar motorcycles._

 _"Need a ride?"_

I did take the ride from them and stayed in the cave, sharing a bed with a slightly morose Star. I didn't understand why she seemed so sad. Maybe she was lonely? Although it didn't make sense to me. If I'm going to take a wild guess, it's that she's sleeping with all four boys. Let me explain though. David said, "love freely," would essentially make it credible enough for me to infer that, that's exactly the case. But if she's banging four dudes then why is she lonely? Is it because when I'm around they pay me lots of attention?

I didn't get it but I guess it doesn't matter now. Now actually I was sitting in VideoMax again, eating a lovely home cooked meal from Max. I had started working nights due to terrible migranes I'd developed during the day. Max had rather demanded rather than offered I stay in the extra room at his or with my friends. So tonight I'd just hop on the back of Paul or Marko's bike and just go, I guess. I just don't know where to find them. I can think about it but it doesn't mean I'll find them. I don't honestly want to go exploring for them anyway, there are certain parts toward the end of the boardwalk that lead into drug war territory. In which case I guess if I'm going to look for them, I'll have to check the more well known spots.

Hours later after thinking I would find the boys, I didn't. I didn't ever try really. I sat at this picnic table like bench at the corner of the boardwalk, not far from where Dwayne first sat with me. It was late too, almost closing time on the boardwalk when I heard footsteps approaching. I didn't even lift my head off the table.

"That doesn't look to comfortable doll," a familiar voice called.

Finally pulling my face off the sun bleached table I smiled, "It's what what happens when your hot dates don't show up."

"Really? I have no clue what you're talking about?" His smile grew with my words.

"What do you mean?" I paused as he took a seat pretty close to me but not next to me, "You always know what I'm thinking."

"I usually do. But not this time, what's on your mind?"

"Not much besides the sheer hope you guys have room for one more tonight?"

David demeanor changed rapidly, he became more serious. "Is everything alright?" I might've mentioned to him getting a place to stay, but not that it fell through as quick as I found it.

"I mean yes and no," a quiet sigh fell from my lips and I lightly rubbed my forehead, in attempt to relieve the pressure. "The appartment I found didn't work out and I've been having these migraines. Max calls them migraines, I just figured it was a gnarly headache from lack of sleep."

"You know you're always welcome to stay with us. If there's any other symptoms like light sensitivity, dizziness, or vomiting, let me know and the boys and I will set you up with a bed in a darker room in the cave," David smiled lightly, taking my hand but I could see how serious he was.

"Thank you so much. No dizziness or vomiting yet but I'm sure if I ride with Paul, it won't be long," I laughed at the taller blonde's expense, he was a wild driver.

"Hey now, babe, you know it's not fair to talk about me when I'm not around!"

Putting on my sunglasses, my head began to ache more intensely than before.

"Well rockstar, most of the time when people talk shit, it's usually mean. I was just elaborating with darling David how your hyper attitude shows in your driving and will likely result in me getting sick if I ride with your crazy ass," I joked as the blonde appeared with his partner in crime.

"True, I wouldn't ride with you either Paul," Marko laughed as he slid in and took a seat on my right, "how's it going angel?"

"Thinking there's something wrong with me. If you all don't mind, I'd like to stay in the cave with you."

"It's not a problem doll, we'd love to have you! You're one of us," Paul laughed as he took another hit off a joint I didn't see him with a moment ago.

"Part of the gang now huh?" I smirked, laying my head back down on my arms.

"Almost anyway," Paul breathed out the smoke.

I elected to ignore that last comment and David quickly cut in, "Its getting late. I'll take Sandra, so that means Star will be riding with one of you two."

"Last one back to the bikes has to drink with Star!"And the two shot off, Paul dropping his joint on the table and Marko jumping, using said table as leverage to catch up to Paul.

David picked up the discarded, half smoked joint, and offered it to me, "Ladies first."

Revised: 2/1/2018


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey so Spanky Lee is a real band. They're from Louisville, KY and if you're interested they are only on YouTube. And sometimes when I say random shit like the caves, that's true. Or if details are really specific it's because I've read _Lost in the Shadows: The Story of the Lost Boys_. Lovely book btw. **

The room was dark just like the boys promised. It was mid afternoon by now and I'd slept rough. My migraine remained, maybe even worsened. The cave itself was warm, something to do with it breathing. If the outside was hot, the inside was cold and vice versa. Meaning at night, even without the burn barrels, the cave was warm. Science is fuckin' crazy isn't it?

Even more crazy, the room wasn't just a mattress they'd found and put in here. It was a mostly preserved room that survived the earthquake. There was a four post bed, like the others in the main room but secluded from the light. It was warm, dark, and comfy as hell for something out of '06.

"Hey babe, it's me and Marko, can we come in?" I'd deduced from the whisper and "babe" it was Paul who called to me.

"Yeah, come on in," I pulled the blankets a little higher and the sweater Star let me borrow. Not to mention I'd sipped on the mid thigh length black night gown that was hidden in the red knit sweater. The sweater was honestly longer than the nightgown.

I huddled against the pillows and pulled the blankets around me as I sat up.

"What's up guys," I asked peering at them in the darkness. They brought an old school lantern but it still wasn't a lot of light and hurt my eyes to try and focus on them too much.

"We just wanted to check on you, ask you some things," Marko smiled as he and Paul sat on separate sides of the bed, setting the lantern on the side table that I didn't know were there.

"Any questions in particular?" I smiled and they each took one of my hands.

"How long have you been having migraines?" Marko asked, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I could feel his whole hand. He wasn't wearing his gloves or his jacket.

While Paul holding my left hand had turned into us thimb wrestling I managed to answer Marko, "about 3 or so days after I stayed here last time."

"Christ angel-"

"Fuck! You beat me again," Paul pouted but restarted another game.

"That was a little over a week ago. Is there anything else besides the migraines? Dizziness? Fatigue? Chest pains?" Marko asked, sliding his fingers to my wrist.

"What are you? A doctor?" I joked, but stopped when I realized he was trying to concertrate. "Alright, I- uh.. Yeah actually, I get dizzy, my ears ring, I can't get enough to eat ever, but I mean I hardly eat anyway, and I've got sharp chest pains but nothing lasting longer than thirty seconds."

"Sounds to me like someone's been partying," Paul laughed, holding his hand up to Marko, who as if he wasn't serious enough before, shook his head and his blonde brother.

Marko kissed my knuckles as he before he got up from my bed. If I could see better, I would've said he looked pained, "I'll make something for you, just stay right here with Paul and don't do anything he would do."

"Thanks asshole!" Paul howled, the sudden rise in volume made me cringe.

"Quieter, please," I used my freehand hand to cover my right ear, it began to ring and I gripped Paul's hand tighter.

"Sorry, you alright babe," Paul asked, scooting closer, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'm surprisingly incredibly hungry considering all the food we ate last night. I'm surprised I'm not bloated, I kept up with you last night..." I paused not sure if I should continue.

"Marko is making you something. You seem like you want to say something else.

"Lay with me?"

Paul looked surprised but nodded slowly. He loosened the buckles on his boots and slipped them off, and slid his tailcoat off and sitting it at the end of the bed. I lifted the cover lightly and he slid in with me. He seemed a bit stiff when I first wrapped his arm around my waist and I placed my head on his collarbone, forcing him to lay down.

"I'm cold," I whispered as I snuggled in closer.

* * *

 _Guys, I'm in bed with her._

 _You dog! I leave for five minuets and are already getting some,_ Marko cawed in my head.

 _Whatever you do, don't let her bite you_ , David replied smoothly

 _Why? Isn't that what you're supposed to do with your mate?_

 _It would turn her before she needs to be_ , Dwayne answered.

 _Would that really be such a bad thing?_ I couldn't help but to be curious as to what would happen.

 _Yes!_ Dwayne and David sounded in my head.

They all knew more about this than me but still trusted me to take care of her with little to no information on her change.

 _How am I supposed to help when I have no clue what I'm doing?_

 _Keep her entertained until we can get this finished_

I grumbled to myself, not liking how no one told me anything. How am I supposed to help if I don't understand what's going on? Ah forget it. All I know is I'm not comfortable.

I looked down to check on her and she was running her fingers lightly over the different parts of my fishnet top. Completely distracted. I wiggled a little and she didn't say anything so I made my move.

"Still cold babe?" and she only nodded.

I used my free arm to pull her up so her head fully rested on my chest, and her leg was slung over my waist so one of my legs was between hers. I wrapped my arm that was under her freely around her back and left the other at her waist. She relaxed into my arms right away, making me think she was tired and "entertaining," her would be the easy part. Fuck. Was I wrong.

It started with her nose, lightly touching my neck. Lips sliding up my collar bone and up my neck. In a panic, I kissed her. The guys told me not to let her bite me and well, if I keep her lips occupied, she can't fang out and bite me. One side of me didn't want to push her, to try and her contained, but the other part of... well not so much. I wanted to have her the way I remembered. It was like she remembered too. The way she pulled herself over me, a leg over each side. Her hands ran up my chest in familiar ways, it was almost like the first time, in the back of my old red '52 Ford Firebird. The way she moved against me, her hands and lips were sinful. That's how it felt until one of her hands crept up my chest and her hand started to clench, digging her nails into my neck.

I quickly, grabbed her hand around the wrist, pulling her fingers from my neck. Her nails were sharper than I though and one of them ended up catching the skin on the side of my neck. I flipped us quickly, pushing her into the mattress. We wrestled a bit but I wiped the blood off her fingers with a bandana I had in my back pocket. She cried and fought back every step up the way as I clean the blood off her, before she could get any in her mouth.

She cried, apologizing, not sure what came over her. I told her it was fine and sat, thinking it was all over and that I could catch my breath. I looked out the door way for Marko, David, or Dwayne. None of them appeared.

 _Hurry up guys, she's getting antsy_

 _Almost done, be there in a minuet_ Marko hissed back in my head. Sandra started shaking, almost like a shiver at first before it got violent. She started screaming and flew into the cave ceiling.

"Guys! Now! You need to come back now!" I yelled as I too flew to the ceiling in hopes of getting her down before it got out of hand.

"I'm here, what's the pr- Holy shit! Dwayne, David!" Marko yelled and my other brothers flew in and grabbed her with me, forcing her to come down.

"Get over here with that now Marko," David yelled over her pained screaming. All of us were panicking and it was because of her. We'd never witnessed one another turn. When it was our time, the head took us to safety and turned us, keeping us away from everyone else for safety's sake.

"Hey, angel, drink this. It'll help," Marko shushed as he put the straw in her drink honest to god looked like a fucked up Bloody Mary.

"Is it from the bottle," I asked David

"Some and then some herbs Dwayne said would make her think it was a dream. Like peyote?" David's brows furrowed, looking to the native who nodded in reassurance.

"Don't worry, it should be going smoothly from here on out," Dwayne breathed as we saw her eyes flash from the yellow and red they turned when we turned to the familiar stormy grey.

* * *

"Hey doll, how do you feel," David's voice called.

"I'm good," I groaned as I turned under the blankets again.

"Do you feel like getting up and doing something?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"That depends on how you feel. Do you still have a migraine? Or feel sick?"

"Not really, I actually feel a whole lot better. Man, that bird is singing a beautiful song," I heard the boys whispering to each other.

"How do you feel about learning to fly?"

Revised: 2/1/2018


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to round two, in the words of Beetlejuice, "turn up the Juice and let's see what shakes loose."**

I yawned, trying to stretch but for whatever reason couldn't seem to. Slowly, I opened my eyes and realized it was due to four other forms fighting for space on the bed.

Dwayne laid facing me, David behind me, Marko was wrapped around like a cat in the middle and Paul laid spwarled out next to him, arms everywhere, lightly snoring. Crazy night I guess.

It had to have been because I can't remember much of it. There's not hurt in trying at least.

 _There was the drink they gave me and then we went into the main cave... We were dancing and there's a few more blanks... we went for a ride? For food? Then to Hudsons's bluff? Why?_

Then David's words came back to me. _"Want to learn how to fly?"_

 _Flashes of the lighthouse's light took over, replacing the blankness._

 _"So what are we doing out here?" I ask, holding David's hand._

 _"Cliff diving. It's just like flying,"_

 _"Is it safe?"_

 _"Not if you don't do it right,"_

 _"I've never done it before,"_

 _"It's scary at first but it feels like you're flying,"_

 _"Okay... Promise everything will be alright?"_

 _"I promise. Just pull up,"_

 _"What do you me-" and I was cut off by David pushing me backwards off the cliff._

 _I could hear Dwayne, Marko, and Paul laughing after me. And suddenly they appeared beside me._

 _"Pull up princess,"_

 _"Come on babe it's simple,"_

 _"You can do it Angel,"_

 _And suddenly David appeared over me. He caressed my cheeks lovingly, "Be one of us doll."_

 _And they disappeared and I could hear the crashing waves getting closer. I panicked and began hyperventilating and crying as I fell fast. Someone in me pulled up like they said. All too quickly the sound of water was farther away. Opening my eyes, I was indeed flying, back up to the top of the cliff._

 _I touched the ground lightly, afraid it wasn't real. That maybe I'd died on impact against the water. I didn't. The rocks under my feet were real and so was the air and the light from the lighthouse. I was shaking and crying hard. I attempted to take a step away from the edge but my legs shook and I tripped. I cut my knees in the rocks and pulled myself away from the edge. I brought my knees to my chest and cried. It was only me up there, the boys weren't in sight._

 _"You're one of us doll. You'll never grow old and you'll never die." David appeared out of nowhere and was wrapped around me suddenly. An arm around my waist and a hand on my cheek, sweetly caressing me again._

 _"Promise?" I sniffed._

 _"We'd all die again before we let anything happen to you," and a chorus of agreement followed._

 _I was slowly but surely surrounded by the four and it all seemed to fade in my mind the closer David's lips got to mine._

If the film like memory is real, then David has some real expalining to do. Hell, they all do! I'm not sure what I'm more pissed about, getting pushed rather than jumping off the cliff, or actually being able to fly. How the fuck is that possible?

The more I thought about it, the angrier and angrier I got. I almost forgot I was in bed with them. My anger nose, more than I thought possible and I started squirming. Those touching me tightened their grip. I wiggles in David's arms and kicked the covers off of us. Whichever way I wiggled, up or down, his grip wouldn't let me escape.

I groaned, still emensly pissed off but raised my leg before kicking Marko in the back of the head.

"Ow what the fuck?"

"Get him to let me fuck go."

"That's why you kicked me?"

"NOW," I screamed, pushing my nails into David's bare forearms.

"Ow! Mother of fuck!" David pulled his arms away, little crescents littlering his arms.

"That's what I would have said last night if I couldn't fucking miraculously fly! Fuck you! Who the hell pushes their friend off a cliff?" I raged, standing slowly.

"Hey-"

"No! You don't get an excuse! I don't care if I could fly or not! I don't care if you would have saved me if I couldn't do it! You put me in the situation in the first place! You pushed me off the fucking cliff, you stupid dick!" I screamed as I jumped over the mass of bodies, feet hitting the ground roughly.

"Hey! That's enough!" David said and I glared at him through the dark.

"What the hell gives you the right to act like this is okay? It's not okay David. You pushed me off a fucking cliff! You promised I'd never get hurt, don't you understand I'm fragile?"

"Princess, we were there the whole time. We wouldn't have let anything happen to you," Dwayne tried reason, as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"You are what happened to me! I got told it would be like flying but I got pushed off! You guys can't save me from everything! How could you even save me from falling off the cliff?" I asked cautiously as I noticed Dwayne was blocking my exit and Paul was behind him as backup.

"That's something we need to talk about angel," Marko called, he was sitting next to David, holding the back of his head where I'd kicked.

"What is there to say? Something isn't right about you guys..." I paused as I saw Dwayne reach for me.

I grabbed his hand and slipped under his arm, twisting that hand behind his back before kicking him away from me. I also noticed Paul coming after me next, I throat cropped him and dove past him to the hallway entrance.

"And I'm getting the fuck out of here. Friends don't lie," I ran into the sunlight hallway which burned my eyes. I didn't hear the boys run after me so I made my way to the main room once again.

I quickly dumped the night gown for a soft pair of black cotton shorts, my black velvet bell sleeve top, a pair of black thigh highs, a black duster kimono, and my trusty Doc Martens. I felt sad leaving Star and Laddie because I felt like I'd also made friends with them and Laddie was like my kind of small adopted child. But what they did wasn't okay. So with that I hiked my happy ass out of the cave while the afternoon sun was still alive.

-x-

It didn't take me long to get to the boardwalk, I knew the way well by now. Although with moving faster, I was exhausted, more than normal anyway. It was nearly sunset when I found my way to VideoMax.

I peeked in and there was Maria, chatting up the few customers who were in here.

"Are you coming in for your shift?"

"I need to talk to Max," I stated as I pushed past her and towards his office.

"He's not coming in tonight, it's supposed t be Jake's night to be manager."

"Why even put him on the schedule if he hasn't shown his face on the boardwalk for almost a month now? We all know he's either dead or split town," I sighed, slight sadness pulled at my heart for her.

It was no secret Maria was in love with Jake, a former employee. He managed our store when Max decided to take off the night every once in a great while. Nice guy, shame he's gone. He had the looks for a surfer. Even tan, blonde hair that shined in the sun, tall, and built from the surf. Like I said, nice guy and nice to look at but Maria was so deeply, stupidly in love with him. She didn't see past the book smart to see how street stupid he was.

I remember the night he disappeared clearly.

 _I'm sitting in the shop minding my own business. Only other person here is Jake. I'm not bothering him and he's not bothering me. It's about 3 hours before closing. There's a couple of people in the store still looking._

 _Jake's "friends," ,well surfer nazi fucks , wouldn't bother me. They just sat outside the store and hung out. Everything was going fine until I noticed the laughing outside the entrance ceased._

 _"Sandra, take the front desk please," Jake called, the tone of his voice had tightened up considerably. I pushed my cart to the back quickly, only catching parts of the conversation._

 _"No need for this to get out of hand," ... "I'm sorry but my boss has informed me I can't allow you in the shop," ... "I'm sorry you feel that way. Do think it's because you tend to harass our customers and staff?" .. "have a good night gentlemen. Please don't come back,"_

 _And when Jake came back he looked exhausted. More so than even before. It's what surfing all day then working all night does to you._

 _"What was that all about?" I asked and over the sound of Surfer Nazi chatter I heard the roar of motorcycles. So they weren't allowed in the shop and rode motorcycles._

 _"Don't worry about it. It's just some people, Max made clear to me,weren't allowed in the shop," Jake paused rubbing his eyes before looking back to me, " You can leave early if you want. Just beware of some assholes on motorcycles on your way."_

 _"Thanks Jake,"_

 _"Welcome, just stay safe." And I nodded in return and walked out the front door._

 _I made it home quickly, as back then I had a home. An appartment at least. That next night, Maria told me how she come to find the door unlocked and some shelves knocked over. Nothing was missing, not videos or money. It was a message. Don't get yourself into situations that aren't your business._

And after that, the Surfer Nazi's outside the store front disappeared and Max hadn't taken off a night since. Which was what surprised me now. After a few months, why take a night off now? Why schedule someone we all know is dead? That's just putting the salt in the wound for Maria.

"Any idea where he would be?"

"Not a clue. Not sure what Max does in his free time,"

I growled in frustration before turning and walking back out the front door. "Thanks Maria."

-x-

After hours of searching for Max and not finding him anywhere, I found myself in front of my last resorts. The Frog Brother's shop.

Now don't get me wrong. I like them and I like their comic shop. I don't care too much for their crazed paranormal obsession. And I know they'll be upset with me. You know with the hanging out with the boys and all. They don't like them, and it's probably for good reason but that also means they're going to accuse them of being some kind of monsters.

I took a step inside the doors and the bell above the door rung.

"We're closed,"

"Even for me?"

It depends,"'Edgar glared as he appeared from behind a comic shelf, "are you one of them?"

"Uh no?" I was confused, one of them? What's he mean? Does he means a teenager? A late night partied? Or some kind of paranormal bullshut monster?

"No garlic allergies?" Alan asked as he appeared beside his brother.

"Not as of lately," I replied.

"Bad breath," Edgar asked.

"I hope not," I sighed.

"Fast nail growth," Alan again, like a fucking checklist.

"Not any faster than normal,"

"Thirst for human blood?"

"Nada. Hasn't happened yet and I never expect it to."

Edgar and Alan looked toward each other and Alan nodded. Edgar didn't.

"So you say you're not a vampire?"

"I never said I wasn't a vampire but now that's it's been brought to my attention, I'm not a vampire,"

"How do you know," Edgar asked as he walked around me, "You look a little paler than normal."

"Because? How do you even become a vampire anyway?" I asked, turning to look at Edgar.

"Drinking the blood of another vampire is one way," he replied leaning in.

"Any other way? Because I'm pretty sure I haven't been drinking blood. It's not really my thing," I rolled my eyes.

"Being bitten by said vampire," Edgar replied as lifted up my dreads and looked at my neck.

"I'm not a vampire Frog," I glared as I pulled my dreads back into place.

"There's no way to be sure," Edgar said as he backed away, "why'd you come here?"

"Maybe because I considered you guys my friends and was hoping for some help? Because the shelters are already closed, I can't find my boss, and because the kids I've been staying with are real douche bags?" I shrugged irritated.

"Like I said, no way to be sure. I don't think we can help you. Your best bet is to keep looking for somewhere safe," Edgar replied, arms crossed before turning and walking upstairs.

"Wait here! I'll talk to him," Alan said before rushing up the stairs behind his brother.

"Don't bother. I'll see you around sometime if I don't die tonight," I called before turning and walking out.

-x-

I went to a bench and sat down. It was almost closing time on the boardwalk and I once again had the shittiest luck. Sighing, I closed my eyes, listening to the sound of the waves against the beach. It was soothing I suppose because I started to fall asleep.

I was startled as I felt a pressure on my back and shoulders before reaching my hand back to figure what it was.

"Look who I found boys?"

"Jus the girl we were looking for," another laughed.

Revised: 2/12/2018


	11. Chapter 11

**It's that time again. Love sucks but so do vampires**

I found myself suddenly wide away in panic but the entire room was pitch black. Oh god. Oh god. Not good, not good. Where the fuck am I?

The sound of footsteps, quietly at first appeared to be getting closer. I pulled myself into a ball hoping that I would disappear from view if I made myself small enough. A glow from a lantern appeared, closer and closer.

"Cassandra?" A quiet voice called.

Star.

"I'm so sorry, I tried to warn you, I just-"

"Don't worry about it Star," I said quietly as I heard the girl sniffle. "I didn't listen, I wasn't careful."

"But I know your always careful and it was my duty as your best friend to make sure you were going to be okay," she cried softly.

"I'm sorry Star. I tried too..." I paused as the girl sat down," Star does that mean we're in the cave?"

"Yeah, a different part than yesterday.." she looked up.

Lightly nodding upward, she made a move to cover my mouth. I did so quietly before looking up.

Hanging over us- from the ceiling were the boys. All four, upside down, arms crossed over chest with looks of tranquility on their faces.

I let out a shriek before Star had the lantern in the floor and tackled me. Her hand was over my mouth and she was staring up at them, hoping my screams hadn't woken them.

She gave me a pleading looking, "Try to be quiet, they're usually pretty heavy sleepers during the day but they've been on edge since they brought you back."

"Now this is something I never thought I'd see out of you two, a little girl on girl action," Paul laughed as he stretched.

This time both Star and I screamed before we scrambled towards the exit. We were followed by echoed laughing all the way to the main room.

"Sandra!" Laddie screamed as he ran, jumping into my arms last moment.

"Oh god, oh god," I panicked before turning to Star," is Laddie one of us too?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes. I hugged the boy in my arms tighter.

"Good evening ladies and Laddie," Paul laughed as he flew into the main cave.

I pulled Laddie to me and backed away as he landed, immediately walking toward me.

"Give me space Paul," I commanded, "I'm freaking the fuck out."

I slowly put Laddie down and pushed him and Star behind me. And slowly all my fear left me as he shrugged and joined the other three in going about their normal day. Marko was feeding pigeons leftovers from last night apparently. Paul was messing with the radio. Dwayne was checking the wheels on his skateboard. David was sitting on his wheelchair throne, lighting up a cigarette.

I glared hard before marching right up to David. I took the newly lit cigarette from his lips and put it to my own.

"Just because you're half dead doesn't mean you should smoke. Cigarettes will kill you," he smirked as he lit another one.

"Half dead?"

"Half for now sweetheart. Everyone here is either half or already dead,"

"What do you mean?"

"He means there's more to it that just yes and no. He needs an adult to explain," a very familiar voice called before continuing," I still can't believe you boys choose a cave to live in. Slightly barbaric don't you think?"

I turned and dropped the cigarette in shock. Max stood grinning in the entranceway.

-x-

"So you knew the whole time?"

"Yes,"

"And you encouraged me to go hangout with them anyway?"

"I know my boys aren't bad, taught them everything they know myself," he laughed, smile still a mile wide.

"Then why include me? Why do this to me? I thought we were friends Max,"

"Actually we're closer than that. We're family,"

"That's not funny Max. You know I'm a runaway orphan from Maine,"

"That's what you think Cassandra but I promise you, we are. Aren't you curious as to why we're all the way we are?"

I raised an eyebrows, still aggravated and slightly apprehensive but nodded anyway, "You mean why the boys tell me I can fly, they only come out at night, and told me that I'll never grow old and never die? Yeah. I'd like to know what's happening around here."

"Well is started a long time ago,"

"How long?"

"Not sure but our part started about 15th century, maybe 1432 if I remember correctly, does that sound right David?"

"Shit I stopped keeping track after we got Paul to be honest."

"Stop talking about me like I'm a puppy you found on the street and brought home," Paul whined.

"But we did find you on the street," Dwayne replied.

"Yeah on the corner," Marko laughed, high-fiving Dwayne as the others laughed at Paul's expense.

"Literally," David smiked.

Revised 2/12/2018


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So I have a few things to clear up and I think you'll find this cool. When I said all things are connected, they are. If you notice, they met the same way in each life. Paul gave her a ride home, Dwayne saw her upset and was that lovely gent that wiped away her tears, David helped her up after she fell, and I might have fucked up Marko's a bit but in both life times he saved her from getting run over by something… So they have little déjà vu moments where they're like" hey, holy shit, this is definitely Calista and I know because this is the exact same way in happened the first time." And a reoccurring trend is that they all pretty much died for/killed for her. I would explain further, but I haven't written that far. Like I've written the story but I haven't typed and published it. There will be a whole chapter or two explaining the whole situation and you'll be like "Holy hell that's fucking cool." I know that for fact because that's what I said when I read it after getting super baked, writing it all down, and taking a nap. Chapter dedication to: galwidanatitud (like twice because I already started chapter eleven before I saw your comment. You're getting a dedication in the next chapter too, (sorry I missed you the first time)), BoondockSaints01, Beckie6661, Guest02, and Guest from two chapters ago, and anpolanco96. Y'all rad as fuck. Also it's tragic because I mean, they all have to "die", and it'll be explained later. I based each back story off something different. Like David, Kiefer Sutherland just happened to do the Three Musketeers in which he was a knight. Dwayne, Billy Wirth is Sonny Crowkiller in War Party and plays a Native American Indian. Marko, Alex Winter is in Haunted Summer which is like Old West kinda themed, but the outlaw I got that idea from Young Guns, a Billy the Kid type dude. And Paul, Brooke McCarter was in Thrashin', but that was too late in the time like to go with something like that, so I made him a hood kinda like Ace Merrill in Stand By Me (Kiefer Sutherland ya know?) and I also watched Grease because I don't know how to handle the late 50's, early 60's. But anyway, ALL SHALL BE REVEALED SOON! Love ya, ~IceknowsInsanity~**

I stretched across the couch to soon, my back and sides ached. Willing myself to wake up, I opened my eyes but that was a mistake. The sun burned my eyes as my couch laid right in the part where the sun would shine right through the cave opening. Of course, I was on the one couch where I'd be totally fucking blinded for trying to get up and be productive for once in my damn life. In my little stretching thrash fest, I'd rolled off the couch, out of the sunlight, and straight into this coffee table fucking smacking my head and increasing my headache.

"Are you alright," Star's soft feminine voice called from behind the couch. I only groan in response and I felt Star's long slender fingers around my upper arm. It took all of her strength to pick me up and help me back on a couch.

"Is there anything I can get you," she asked, lightly rubbing my back as I settled my head in my hands.

"Can you dull the sun," I asked.

"I did one better, here's some sunglasses," she replied handing me a pair of dark circular glasses. I gladly put them on and I could finally make out what the hell I'd been glaring at before Star handed me the glasses. It was the bottle of Jack Daniels from my bag. The one I'd been saving, which would mean I don't have any more Jack D… and it'd explain the headache. So all those 'memories' of the guys… Mary… Laddie… Those were dreams.

As I began to think over everything, my heart felt broken as I knew they were just dreams. The guys seemed so charming in the dreams and Laddie… What happened to our son? What happened to Mary?

"Are you okay? It looks like you're thinking really hard about something," Star asked as she brought me my bag.

"I had some pretty realistic dream… My soul burns thinking about them, because I could swear to every deity and god that they aren't dreams but there's no logic way… That they could possibly be true," I sighed as I dug through my bag for clothes. I quickly, with Star's help, slipped on a black and white Def Leppard crop top, a pair of distressed black shorts, some black thigh high tights, and my black Dr. Martens. Star had also kindly painted my lips and fixed my eyeliner.

"You're a real friend you know that Mary," I sighed, leaning my head against the back of the couch.

"Mary," she asked softly.

"Sorry, I meant Star. It's just those dreams fucking with my head," I replied as I brought my head back up to look at her. She was almost in tears again.

"It's alright; they said you might not remember. Hell I didn't remember until I saw you when the boys first brought you back," she said as a silent tear rolled down her face and she… she was smiling.

"What do you mean I might not remember? Look, I'm really lost here, if it's about something I did last night then I'm sorry… I like to party," I told her as I relaxed back into the couch.

"Oh, nothing… Look, I don't know how to tell you but the guys might be able to. I wouldn't worry about it," Star muttered, "I'm going back to sleep for a while."

I gave her thumbs up as I closed my eyes too and let myself fall back into a hungover induced sleep.

"Fuck off Paul, I want to wake her up," a voice whispered, and I heard Paul's laugh and the scuffle of shoes.

"If you two keep fucking around she is going to wake up and no one is going to get to wake her up," David's authoritative voice called and I heard the two stop.

"Vopraan vok dii Kulaas, mu staavek hi," I heard Dwayne's deep voice whispered. I leaned forward quickly, sunglasses still on, headache now gone. I was glad for that.

"Zu'u lost staavek hi fah ful lingrah dii kendov," the words slid off my lips effortlessly. Upon opening my eyes in shock, Dwayne was on his knees, between mine, his mouth was dropped open in shock but that didn't last long. He pulled me forward by my legs, putting a hand on my cheek and the other under my butt as he pulled me into a kiss. An intense one at that; I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he spun us around. His lips were hot on mine, leaving me breathless as he pulled back. He stared at me with such a smile, it shocked me, I'd never seen him this happy but I loved the way a smile graced his face. I looked around the room spotting Marko with his cheshire smirk, Paul with his goofy smile he always seemed to have, Star's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and her mouth had fallen open in shock as well, David had his knowing smirk, and Laddie had run over to us hugging Dwayne's leg. Dwayne shifted me to one side as he picked up Laddie with his free hand. Laddie threw an arm around me and Dwayne, pulling us into a group hug.

"I missed you so much," he whispered, in the hug. I was sure I looked shocked as well and really lost. My sunglasses made it darker than need be so I pushed them to the top of my head. Dwayne set us down slowly, kissing my lips one more time lightly.

"She doesn't remember," Star whispered as the shock wore off. Marko and Paul were in mid cheer when she broke the news.

"I'm lost as to what I'm supposed to be remembering," I said backing away from Dwayne and Laddie.

"Fucking hell, we gotta take her to Max," I heard Marko mutter. I didn't see his lips move but I heard him as if he said it out loud.

"Why do I need to go see Max? What the hell does Max have to do with this," I asked, looking at all their faces. I watched Marko and Paul looked at each other and back at me quite shocked; Dwayne's eyebrows were furrowed in disappointment and confusion, while David's ice blue eyes bore into mine with interest.

"Guys will someone please tell me what the hell is going on," I pleaded, suddenly becoming very upset. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and I couldn't help but cover my ears in hopes of it stopping. But the pounding got louder and more intense, I squeezed my eyes shut and dropped to my knees. I felt familiar arms around me, Marko's for that matter. He had one arm under my legs and the other one around my back as he lifted me into the air.

"Guys, you gotta make it stop please," I cried into Marko's chest.

I opened my eyes briefly to see Dwayne carrying Laddie, David leading us up the stairs and I'm sure that Paul and Star were in tow behind us.

"Don't worry Angel, we got you covered," Marko muttered, kissing my hair as he gracefully ran up the wooden steps.

David got on his bike, leaving an open space in the front. Marko set me right in that spot, while David had an arm around my waist and the other on the handle. I'd caught a glance of Dwayne and Laddie on their bike, Marko pulled off and into the forest not far from the cliff, and I could only assume Star had chosen to ride with Paul. Marko, for the first time led the way, making sure David and I wouldn't run into anything. We made our way through the woods quickly and onto the beach. We took a different way than we usually did. We went under the boardwalk and met a ramp that went up to the streets and took it to a street that I was unfamiliar with. All the buildings we passed were dark and I noticed that I was looking at the back of the buildings. It was the way Paul had taken me to VideoMax the first night I'd met him. It seemed so long ago, maybe a week ago, that he'd given me a ride. We slowed to a stop a few stores before Max's.

"Take Laddie and go entertain him," I heard Dwayne mutter to Star, handing her a fist full of cash. Star nodded and took Laddie's hand, pulling him from between the stores and into the gleaming lights that lit up the board walk every night.

"I got you, no worries babe," Paul whispered as he picked me off the Marko's bike. I wrapped my arms around him tightly as he wrapped an arm around my legs and his other held my head to his neck.

"Paul, Paul, I-" I cried as I felt my face change painfully. My cheekbones were sharp, I had fangs, and my vision had improved remarkably.

"Paul, David, Marko, Dwayne, someone please help me," I cried as the pounding became more intense but this time it wasn't my heart. I could hear everyone at the boardwalk's heartbeat, their pulses pounding from getting off the rides. I could smell the metallic paradise so close but so far out of reach. I felt Paul rub my back and push my face into his neck and someone draped their jacket over my head. I was breathing heavily and I could smell Paul's blood. I could smell all the boy's blood. It was intoxicating to me and I was so close to Paul's neck. I couldn't help myself and the next thing I know, Paul has me against the wall, legs around his waist, holding my like Dwayne was earlier. I felt Paul's heavy breathing against my chest and I was staring into a face that I believe mirrored my own.

His eyes were a red and gold, his cheek and eyebrow bones were sharp, as were his nails, and he too had fangs. He was gorgeous, mesmerizing. I put my hands to his face, feeling his unnaturally sharp cheekbones. I was staring, taking in every detail of his face.

"Come on babe, you can't do that to me here. You don't play fair," he pouted as he calmed down and pushed me head to lay on his chest as I saw Dwayne recover my head with his jacket. Paul's blood was sweet; I could taste all kinds of different things in it. It'd be impossible to describe it all.

I shuddered against Paul as I felt the Santa Carla's hot temperature change to that of a cool conditioned room. I knew we were in the back of VideoMax, the room back here was always cooler than outside. That's the way Max liked it, it seemed soothing compared to outside world. I heard the door to the front open then close and the lock on the door, click locked.

"Boys… What the hell are you doing here? Why is Calista under your jacket Dwayne," Max asked, sounding a bit pissed if you asked me. I heard the scrapping of a chair.

"Well the change is happening faster than predicted and she doesn't remember anything. Star said she thinks it's all a dream," David answer, by the sound of his voice, he was really close. I saw Marko with Dwayne's jacket as I was finally able to pull my head from Paul's chest. Dwayne was sitting in the chair, waiting. Paul set me across Dwayne's lap and I caught a glimpse of what I did to him. There was blood all over his neck; even though it was dried I could still smell its sweetness. I ripped the side of his neck open but it didn't faze him. Everyone's eyes were one and Dwayne's hands found themselves around my waist. He was holding my firmly against him and I was freaking out. I began hyperventilating and I felt the tear slip down my face.

"What the hell is going on? What am I," I cried as Dwayne whispered soothing things to me in his, native tongue. Marko and David were cleaning the blood off Paul's throat, but Max had caught my eyes.

"Well Sandra, if that's what you'd still like me to call you, you're one of us. You're a vampire."

Translations:

 **Vopraan vok dii Kulaas, mu staavek hi** – Wake up my princess, we miss you

 **Zu'u lost staavek hi fah ful lingrah dii kendov** – I have missed you for so long my warrior


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, so to be honest, I start a new chapter right after I publish the last one and I begin writing. It usually doesn't get published for a day or two, but I legit start as soon as I publish the last chapter. I hope you guys like what I have going on and I'll probably add to this as the reviews roll in. So far this chapter is dedicated to: galwidanatitud, BoondockSaints01, GreenMouse95, Beckie6661, Emzy2k11, and Guest. There's a whole like baseball game of drama coming at cha real soon too. You all thought this would be short and sweet didn't ya? How could I leave out the shithead Froggies that are awaiting punishment for killing our babes? I can't, so hold on to Tommy Lee's leather, studded, drumming speedo because this is going to get crazy real soon. ~IceknowsInsanity~**

"I-I can't be! Max, there's something wrong with me! I attacked Paul for Christ's sake. What the hell is going on," I cried as I looked at Paul, it looked bad, really bad even with Marko's skillful cleaning.

"You want to know what's going on? Alright then, let me start from the beginning. I am your father," Max stated looking me right in the eye.

"Come on, 'I am your father', you got that from fucking Star Wars! Max it's not funny. You know I don't know where I'm from!" I yelled at him.

"Calista Rae Rivers! Calm down this instant young lady. Be reasonable and listen to what I have to say," he growled something fierce. I sat silently on Dwayne's lap, his jacketless chest pressed into my back, tears flowing silently down my face.

"The dreams you had last night were not dreams. They are memories, probably broken ones. I can tell you the part what's happening and why but I've given the boys the responsibility of telling you their story with you in their own time," Max said, now calm.

"I am your father. You see about maybe 1564, you remember meeting David right," Max asked. I nodded but my eyebrows furrowed in confusion…

"You're mother died while you were very young. She made me promise to raise you and only let you marry someone worthy of you. When David saved you from being attacked by that man in the fields, that's when it hit me. If he was going to kill for you then maybe he was worthy of marrying you. I'd kill for your mother and in that moment, I was reminded of myself. I thought that maybe if I waited long enough, I'd find a man that could care for you and that was David," Max began. He looked deep in thought. But David… He was looking at me, I couldn't read his eyes but I could tell he was proud of what he did for me.

"This gift happened on the day of your wedding. You looked so beautiful and happy that day. I was so proud and everything was smooth sailing that day. Except the man David killed, his mother was a voodoo witch, one of those ladies from the old tribes, and she, I can only imagine was devastated when she found her son dead, was angry. She was convinced that you had been telling her son love stories and meeting him in secret and when David killed him and there was no punishment upon you, and she lost it. She cursed you, she cursed all of us. You would die painfully in that moment but each time you'd be reincarnated but never remember who you were before, what you did, or anything along the lines of remembering us. The thing is, you'd die at the same age, which happens to be nineteen. That is why we jumped the gun and that's why we are where we are. Your death date happens to be approaching fast. And the only way we can stop this is for you to beat death. We can try and help but it ultimately has to be you who is on point and ready for when the time comes," Max relayed to me.

"That still doesn't explain the vampire part or why I remember have a life with the four of you or why you're here now," I said quietly, and Dwayne squeezed his arms around me and kissed my shoulder softly.

"I'm getting to that. Be patient Calista. Now, as I was about to say, David and I couldn't do anything to save you. The witch was also pissed at me for not punishing you or David for her son's death, and at David for slaying her son. She told me that I would be a creature of the night, to never see the sun again and that I might never die so I would have to watch you reincarnate and die a rather tragic, horrible death each time you had to essentially die. After that I just turned David into a vampire as well and we hunted the witch down. We tried to get her to fix or change your curse but she wouldn't and killed herself so that we'd be stuck tortured by your horrendous deaths each time you died. It lasted about a century of you dying and being reincarnated before we found a witch that would help us. For a special price she fixed your curse into something that we could work with. We would watch over you and you'd have to live your lives and essentially there would be three other men worthy of you in my eyes. And David and I would turn them, because after all, that special price was the experiment of having a vampire clan. The witch, the Widow Johnson, happens to just be a kind woman with a heart of gold and a curious mind. Typically vampires have one mate, like I'd have your mother. But with this curse, you'd reincarnate until you found the other three men worthy of you. After the last one, which in this case was Paul, you'd reincarnate one last time and we'd have a chance to save you. You could be one of us. We could be a family again. I'd have my daughter and the sons I'd always wanted. And you'd have four men to love and take care of you. The Widow Johnson would have the knowledge of knowing it's possible to have a vampire pack," Max had explained this quite clearly to me.

From what I gathered, I was a blood sucking immortal with four mates, who I happened to actually like. I'd have a father, a family. And I'd also have men who loved me, who in fact happened to kill or die for me. That's some crazy dedication, but dedication none the less. I studied the boy's faces, one by one, even cranking my head to look back at Dwayne. They all smiled at me, love clear on their faces.

"So say I believe you and I want to be a part of this family thing we have going on… How do I not die this time," I ask quietly.

"Well when the time comes, the date of your death which is in two week's time, we will just have to improvise. I have no clue what could happen. We have to be cautious; we have to plan this out. We have to be ready for anything. I'm not sure but if you become a full vampire like the boys, then there is no kind of human death that could kill you. Only holy water or impalement, so let's do our best to avoid those two things huh," Max smiled.

"I'll become a full vampire then," I said immediately.

"You aren't going to think about it first? You're not going to freak out or anything," David asked, taking a hit off his newly lit cigarette.

"David. I like the four of you. You're really gnarly guys. Apparently you've all also sacrificed a lot for me already. I think after attacking Paul, which I'm sorry about, I can handle just about anything," I replied steadily form Dwayne's lap.

"Alright then, we'll plan to let the boys take you out to turn into a full vampire although there are some things that go along with becoming a pack female that the boys can tell you about. I really have to go back to the store. And I have missed you over the years, my soul always burned that I couldn't tell you everything and try to save you before it was time," Max said as he offered me a hand. I took it and he pulled me into what would've been a bone crushing hug if I were human and not half in this moment. I'm not even sure what being a half vampire means anyway.

"Boys… take good care of my daughter," Max smiled as he went to unlock the door and left to go take care of the video store.

I looked to each of my boys who all stood together in a silent group, even Paul who was always talking and laughing. They all looked serious.

"Are you sure this is what you want? That this isn't too much," David asked being in front of the group. Paul to his left, Marko to his right, and Dwayne who stood like a shadow; silent over his shoulder.

"Maybe you don't see what I see but I have a family now. A place to belong… I have four gorgeous men, a father, and from what I gathered a son and my best friend. I have everything I've ever needed. I've loved you guys from the moment I met you, I knew there was something different. I was cautious at first because I mean, we live in the murder capital of the world and I am, or at least was human. It's scary being on your own, but I never felt alone when I was with you guys. You, all four of you, David, Dwayne, Marko, and Paul, you all complete me. I don't feel lost, empty, or alone anymore… And honestly I don't think I've ever been so happy to be told the four guys I love the most love me back and we can be together… I also like the fact that I don't really feel like a whore for wanting to like jump you guys. You just happen to be really sexy and I mean. I'm into the whole sexy, watch me rip this dudes throat out and then we can like party later just because we can vampire. I'm down for it," I rambled, a blush likely covering me cheeks as I finished quietly.

"Do you think you can handle killing people," Dwayne asked quietly, his dark intense eyes searching mine.

"Without a doubt. If it means I can be with you four then I can do whatever it takes," I answer confidently.

That seemed to be enough for Paul as a smile cracked onto his face and he offered me his hand. I took it and was a bit surprised when he pulled me into his arms and planted that kiss on my head. I hugged him tightly, taking in the familiar scent of pot and once again the blissful metallic paradise. I looked up and at the same moment he looked down, and Paul crashed his lips to mine. It was just like I remembered; something sweet, I could taste his blood on his lips from earlier and it was to die for. I felt Paul's hands trail up to my breasts as someone with gloves replaced his hands at my waist. Marko pressed into my back, fingers lightly massaging my hips as I pull back from Paul to be spun into Marko's chest.

"I missed you Angel," he whispered against my lips. I leaned up slightly with a smile and pressed my lips to his. The thing about kissing Marko is that I shit you not; he's the most seductive fucker I've ever met. He'll toy with you and it'll just drive you crazy. Thankfully since being in the back of the video store, he only nipped my bottom lip once but that was enough. I just was all hot and bothered and I mean… I haven't seen them in centuries and actually remembered who they were. I mean, if they wanted to go back to the cave and fuck, I sure as hell wouldn't mind. It didn't even have to be in the cave, it could be under the boardwalk. I really didn't care. Marko let go, cheshire grin upon his face as he saw the look I shot him. I didn't think Max would be okay with walking into the back and seeing a vampire orgy all over his desk. He might be kind of pissed about that.

I looked to David whose ice blue eyes were trained on me, staring intently.

"I missed you too doll, where's my love," he asked in that tone he uses with Star when she'd done something she knew she wasn't supposed to. To her it seemed condescending but to me it was light hearted and teasing. It made me smile as I thought he'd be the cold leader he always was even if he did love me. It was really great to see that side of David I remember from so long ago. I loved his smile and how he teased me lightly, because he knew I'd throw it right back at him and he knew how to handle it.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and practically shoved my tongue down his throat. I could feel him laugh against me as he fought back with his own tongue and won, taking over my mouth as well.

"I missed you too blondie," I smirked as I turned to Dwayne.

"You know… I watched after Laddie and Mary's soul. I knew they meant a lot to you… Laddie is our son reincarnated of course… And Mary is Star but you know… grown up," Dwayne said as he took me in his arms, "I kept an eye on them because we loved our son and I knew you thought of Mary a lot that you missed her and I never wanted you to be lonely again. So I turned them with the wine so that we could have a family. I hope you don't mind," Dwayne said quietly as he hugged me.

"That's the sweetest thing ever Dwayne. I love you. I love you all," I muttered as Dwayne picked me up like Paul had earlier. Legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, making sure I didn't fall even though he had quite the grip on me. I planted my lips on his and got that real intense kiss of his that I was so in love with. It always felt like the first time and it was just really nice. It was the difference between all their kisses that made them so unique and desirable because I mean honestly, I just wanted to kiss them all the time. I forgot what it was like to be around them and I'd missed them so much.

"Hey, kids are you ready to go… Cause some trouble," David's voice called. Dwayne set me down with a smile and I looked over my shoulder at David with a smirk.

"Always blonide."


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is dedicated to: BoondockSaints01, GreenMouse95, FreeSpiritSeeker, and** **Beckie6661. Now Beckie6661 and BoondockSaints01, y'all are so fucking rad! FreeSpiritSeeker, they're speaking dragon. I couldn't find or know of any Native American language translators and the fact that I'm a pretty big Skyrim fan I guess pushed me to be like "hey, make them speak dragon. Because. Because no one is even going to know what language that is." I also love the thing where y'all comment on every chapter. It makes me happy that I have constant people reading and it makes me more secure feeling when writing. So this is for you guys! And BoondockSaints01, I'm glad you found that hilarious because I have a ton more written down somewhere… Anyway, sorry that it's taking me so long to write and post. I'm back in school and they put me in college classes where I have a lot of work. Just know that I am trying my best to get more done so here it is, Chapter Fourteen! ~IceknowsInsanity~**

Something occurred to me as Marko began to open the back door.

"Wait… What are we doing to do about Paul's throat?" I asked grabbing the sleeve of David's jacket.

"Well Doll, you have to wait a bit to be one of us. Your process isn't complete but we gotta get a bite. The blood will heal Paul's throat unless you were to offer some of your own. Mate blood does just as nicely as human blood besides the fact that of course it's much nicer," David said as her took that arm that I grabbed and wrapped it around my waist.

"How exactly do I help David," I asked confused but David just smiled.

"Incoming Paul," he said before spinning me over to Paul who caught me with a smile.

Like this," Paul smirked as he leaned down with half lidded eyes.

He pressed lips to mine in an excited desperate way. I kissed back with just as much force. His hands trailed down to my waist while mine found their way around his neck. He nibbled my bottom lip and I smiled, tugging on his hair lightly. He groaned before assaulting my neck with light kisses and nibbles. I tried my hardest to hold back a moan as he moved to the side then the back of my neck.

Marko had moved from the door and taken Paul's spot in front of me. He lightly tilted my head up and kissed me in a softer way than Paul had. Paul had begun kissing my shoulder, but had momentarily stopped as did Marko. Marko nodded lightly, making eye contact with Paul as he wrapped his arms around me, trapping my arms and my body between his and Paul's.

I felt Paul's fangs pierce my shoulder while Marko's lips overtook my own. There wasn't any real pain. If anything, it turned me on incredibly. I moaned into Marko's mouth, unable to help myself, I ground against him and Paul. Four growls told me all I needed to know. I smirked knowing what would happen but Paul pulled back. I shivered as I felt his hot tongue drag across the bite. Marko, on the other hand, ground his hips against mine lightly.

"Damn babe, are you really that ready to party," Paul whispered as he pulled my Def Leppard tank over the bite mark.

"I'm always ready to party rock star." I whispered against Marko's. I heard them both groan lightly and with a smirk, I slipped form their arms and into Dwayne's.

"Good, because you're about the have the best eternity possible princess," Dwayne spoke as my kissed my cheek.

~x~

"Woooooo," I screamed as I sat on the back of Paul's bike. We were laughing, racing across the beach again. Although this time we weren't heading towards the cave. We'd just been driving around throwing up sand and scaring people at beach parties.

I giggled as I saw some guy fall down as we swerved too close to him. Paul's melodic laughter filled my ears as we rode on. David was leading the way to the far end of the beach, away from the boardwalk.

 _Where could we be going?_

 _It's a surprise babe._ Paul's voice rang loud and clear.

 _What the actual fuck?_

 _We have a telepathic connection as mates Angel._ Marko's sweet voice called lightly in my head.

"Man that's so fucking rad," I smiled as the boys pulled over to this sandy little cliff side.

 _Come with us Doll_. David's voice called to me as he got off his bike.

Paul had graciously lifted me off his bike. I took David's invitation, taking his hand and walking towards the fallen rock. It was tall enough for Dwayne to take standing shelter behind. And not a few feet away but a beach party.

"We want you to know that we love you," Dwayne started before looking to David.

"But we have to show you what we do," he continued, looking down at me.

"It's not pretty but it's how we survive," Marko said lightly.

"And if we have to survive this way, why not have some fun with it," Paul said with a small laugh and the rest of the boys begun to smirk.

Each of the boys planted a kiss on my lips, and Dwayne waited to give me a hand. He put me on top of the rock to sit. Glancing up into his eyes, I knew what was coming next.

 _Watch this babe._ Paul's voice giggled in my head.

I saw him creep around, neck torn open again, and lay just around the corner of the party near the woods. Just far enough for them to not notice but enough for me to get a whole view of the scene.

Marko flew up to a tree above the party while Dwayne dropped silently over where Paul lay. David crouched next to me as I watched the scene, scanning everyone intensely.

Paul's neck was bleeding slightly and I had to push the hunger in my stomach down. Dwayne snuck into the beach party quite well, blending in; dancing, drinking, overall acting like he was having fun. He looked up and in a second gave Marko some kind of signal. With a loud cackle, Marko snapped a branch in half which caught one of the girl's near Dwayne's attention.

She looked at him with wide blue doe eyes as she asked him to check for the source with her. Dwayne accepted with a gracious smile and I felt my stomach tighten at it. The other party goers just went on having a grand 'ole time. Playing some KISS and Sammy Hagar, they failed to notice the tall, handsome, dark, smooth talking Native American walk off with one of their girls.

Dwayne led her to Paul's body on purpose and she let out an ear piecing scream. She was just loud enough to hear over the music. And at that moment, they all turned. There was a blonde girl in a spaghetti strap red bikini that huddled in fear against her tall, brunette mulleted boyfriend. Then the trio of girls who'd been hanging out with the girl who screamed: a redhead, and two more blondes. Then four other guys who'd been fooling around with a Frisbee in one of their hands and a beer in the rest of them. And finally a rather small girl with long brunette hair and dull brown eyes. They all stared in that direction, now fully able to see and assess the situation before them.

Paul was now standing and laughing as Dwayne grabbed the girl and took a bite out of her. The rest of the party turned into a shriek fest as Marko and David flew into to join the party. The blonde and her boyfriend were immediately taken out by Paul. David took out two of the guys and a girl. While Marko took out a guy and a blonde while Dwayne wasted no time in tearing up that redhead and her friend.

I drug my nails across the rock. I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried. All the blood, it was everywhere as boys went to town; tearing off limbs, ripping out throats, and throwing bodies into the fire. It was killing me to not go down and join them; I was hungry. The boys weren't helping by making a mess; it was full on slaughter happening below me and all I could do was dig my fingers into the rock. The smell was almost too tempting, and I wanted nothing more than to join them below.

And out of the corner of my eye, the opportunity arose. With a feral growl, I leapt down after the brunette from earlier. The one with the brown eyes who honestly looked like she didn't want to be there had begun to get away from the party. She wasn't too far from another beach party and I was right on her tail. She stumbled in the stand, breathing heavily as I caught up with her. She opened her mouth to scream but I snapped my hand over her mouth as I pounced over her frail figure.

We went rolling in the sand and I had wrapped my legs around her thin waist. My hand was clasped tightly on her mouth, nails digging into her cheek. I felt the blood run down my hand. It was deep red and smelled like fresh cupcakes, unlike Paul's. It was so sweet and I wanted nothing more than to rip out her throat. Which is exactly what I was about to do when Marko's hand replaced mine on her mouth and David's arms around my waist tugged me off of her. My nails slid across her face, drawing blood.

I squirmed and struggled against him and I reached out for the girl who stared at me in utter horror. She had salty tears running down her into the scratches I made down her face. She looked horrified and breathed, choking on sobs against Marko who still had a hand over her mouth and one on the back of her head. Marko quickly latched on and drank her almost dry. He pulled back gracefully and her brunette hair quickly became covered in her blood. I heard her choking silently as Marko swiftly broke her neck.

The lack of hearing her rapid heartbeat scream in my ears made everything a bit easier. I was able to calm my stomach down and my head wasn't pounding anymore. The radio that had been playing seemed much quieter now than it had before. Although as the David and carried me and Marko had thrown the girl to the fire, I was sure my face mirrored theirs. You know, sharp cheekbones, sharp jawline, red and gold eyes, high arched eyebrows, and fangs. Long, pointed, essentially very dangerous (to myself as well as others) fangs.

The caress of Dwayne's fingers on my cheek brought me back to reality. Dwayne's face had gone back to its normal proportions, as well as Paul's who stood to his right. They had a concerned look in their eyes. Except David and Marko, who were still holding me, who I couldn't see well enough to even assume that their faces had returned to normal.

"Are you alright my princess," Dwayne asked lightly. I was a bit dizzy. Everything was just spinning and my mouth hurt. I ran my tongue across my teeth to make the realization that my fangs has retreated back up into my gums.

"I'm just really hungry… Guys… I almost tore that girls head off," I said quietly staring at the pile of burning bodies in the fire behind my boys.

"Don't be ashamed doll that just means that you were meant for this life. You were meant to be with us," David whispered as he planted a kiss on my temple. I collapsed into his chest, tired from the fight with myself.

"Do you guys think you could help me with the whole not killing people for a while," I asked quietly. The boys had such a relieved look.

"Of course we can Princess," Dwayne smiled planting a kiss on my lips lightly.

"Marko take our girl home, the rest of us will be getting Laddie and Star. I have a feeling," David said lightly as he handed me over into Marko's arms. I wrapped my arms around Marko's neck, under his hair and leaned into his chest.

"See you later babe," Paul smiled as he pecked my cheek and hopped onto his motorcycle.

"Take care of her Marko," David said as he kissed my hair and got on his motorcycle as well.

"Erei zuspein dii kulaas," Dwayne whispered as her kissed my cheek. Dwayne followed my other two men onto his motorcycle and they all took off under the moon.

"Don't worry Angel; I'll take care of you."

Translations:

 **Erei zuspein dii kulaas** – Until later my Princess


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey so glad y'all liked the last chapter. I agree it was short but I was unfortunately pushed on time and am exhausted from the bullshit thing they make us do called school. Anyways… This chapter is for: GreenMouse95, FreeSpiritSeeker, galwidanatitud, Beckie6661, Emzky2k11, Guest (whoever you may be once again!), and Shadow12177. Alright FreeSpiritSeeker, I just had a heart attack because that's honestly one of my favorite Lost Boys fics and I'm so pumped that you like this! Like on a real note, your fic was one of the first ones I really liked and I'm in love with it. The way you worked the boys' characters is the amazing! And thanks guys. I really am lovin' the OC too. Like… such fangirling happening right now and I'm going to start working on this and I'll hopefully get this done by the end of the week depending on if I get any more homework bullshit thrown at me. (Curse you college courses, *waves fist angrily at the God of Fuckin Up Your Life Since Day One*) Love ya! ~IceknowsInsanity~**

Marko and I had gotten back to the cave quickly. I think it was all because of that was going on. Everything just seemed faster to my new vampiric eyes. Marko had carried me down the stairs and into the lobby of the cave. A surge of energy hit me and I was suddenly very much upright and squirming in Marko's arms.

"What's up Angel, I thought you weren't feeling too hot," Marko asked as we headed down a pitch back hallway.

"Ah well how can I lie to you guys? I'm always a hot mess around you guys. You just do things to me without ever meaning to and I honestly don't understand how but ya know, I like it," I said, as I readjusted myself in his arms. My legs were securely wrapped around his waist and he held me up by my butt. I just couldn't help myself as I ran my fingers through the ringlets of curls.

I laid my head down on his shoulder, one of my hands still playing with his hair. I smirked softly as I began to plant light feathery kisses along his collar bone and up his neck.

"Come on Angel, you don't want to play that game with me," he said with a slight growl to his voice.

I ignored him, pressing my lips a little firmer along his jawline and towards his lips. I felt one of his hands travel up my ass, up my back, and up to my hair. I was able to plant a tiny kiss at the base of his throat when he pulled my head back lightly by my dreads. It wasn't nearly enough to hurt me but I couldn't help pouting.

"Come on Marko, play with me. It'll be fun. Just for a while, come on please. I'm so bored," I pleaded softly. Marko just raised his eyebrows playfully at me as if issuing me a challenge. I took it as a green light of sorts. I laid my head softly on his shoulder, my right hand playing with the ringlets right in front of me. I closed my eyes and Marko began walking again, softly, slowly, as if we were waltzing. I took my chance and hesitantly pressed a gentle kiss to his neck once more. His grip on my thighs became tighter and his fingers were hot on my skin. I looked up lightly to see an unamused visage, clear as daylight.

"I thought we weren't playing games Sandra," he said as he tilted my head up with one hand, the other holding me up lightly.

"I never said I wouldn't stop trying," I smirked, quickly grinding my hips down. Marko's eyes flashed more gold then red and I found my back being slammed into the cave walls.

"I tried warning you," Marko growled as his lips attacked mine. I had no objections and attacked back feverishly.

Marko took no time in pleasing me. He nibbled on my nip and grinded against me as my back lay against the wall. I wasted no time in taking off my top, then going straight back to Marko's neck. He began kneading my hips with his fingers and I pushed his jacket off his shoulders. My hands found their way to the long locks of golden curls and the cave walls echoed my mewls.

"Marko please," I cried as he bit into my neck. A string of moans and curses fell from my lips as Marko took from me.

He softly released my neck and I saw such a beautiful sight. He was in his vampiric form, my blood on his lips. I smirked and licked my blood from his lips, a moan emitting after. He glanced at me with hooded eyes and attacked my lips once again, his fingers moving expertly across my body. I couldn't help as one of my hands trailed down his toned stomach and to the top of his jeans. I liked the way his leather chaps rubbed against my thighs.

"Looks like we're getting ourselves a show boys," David's voice echoed followed by Paul's laughter.

"Aye you're just jealous because you didn't get to take me home, so you're spoiling Marko's fun," I replied softly, biting back a moan as Marko nibbled and kissed my neck.

"You're right Doll, when's my turn," he growled lightly.

"Whenever the hell you want, but uh not tonight," I smirked as I unhooked my legs from Marko's hips.

I gave Marko a light kiss before moving from between the wall and him. I picked up my Def Leppard top and moved right back to my room down the dark hallway.

 **And this is where I leave you for now, with lady boners. You're welcome ;) Expect the next update around 9/7/16 but no promises as I have school and band. Love ya, ~Iceknowsinsanity**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! First, I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm going to revise all the chapters after I finish the story. Beckie6661, I will suggest these few on this site: A Dark Gift by Kiki Kendall, To Hell and Back by Shadow12177, My Lost Boys by ZombiePinUp, Mother Knows Best by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues, and The Trade Off by crimsonky132. This chapter is dedicated to: Beckie6661, Shadow12177, FreeSpiritSeeker, galidanatitud, Emzy2k11, and Markosgirl69. I'm doing the best I can, and I really appreciate you guys alright. I love waking up the next day and seeing that I have reviews. It makes it worth writing because as I've said probably a million times, it makes me feel like I'm not the only one that likes what I write. Perhaps another update by 9/12/16 if I'm lucky. So thank you again for taking the time to read and review! Love ~IceknowsInsanity~**

The next week came way faster than I expected. It was already Tuesday night and I was working with Max again daily, only for the boys to come pick me up after my shift. And every night after the night Marko and I got interrupted, I always found myself in the same position. Sandwiched between one of the boys and some sort of solid whether that be the cave walls, my bed, or any other imaginable place or rather sandwiched between the four of them. Whoever of the four happened to be around. I didn't dare mention what was happening to me to Max or Star. I'd get these moments of unquenchable thirst both for blood and sex honestly. It'd hit me like a freight train and I'd need it. It wasn't a question either, I'd demand it and I'd apologize later to them but I mean… In the past week I had quite literally full blown tackled Paul, attempted to tackle Dwayne (he was quite tall and much more muscular and powerful than myself), David caught me mind attack, and Marko tackled me first. I'd attached to them and I mean, we'd fly from wall to wall in the cave… we'd get really crazy honestly but in all the madness, we never got to fully… mate? Well at least not the way that vampires would. So here the five of us are… Generally deprived of some wicked vampire sex because I am a fucking tease. Although something doesn't feel quite right yet. Maybe it's just the fear of not being able to stop my own demise that has my panties in a twist. I just don't want my mates to be too attached to me, if I don't make it… I mean I know they're attached, they profess their love to me whenever they get the chance.. I just don't want to disappoint them if I can't get my shit together and prevent my own damn death.

Aside from those thoughts of impending doom, life was lovely after dark. Like tonight, there was a way about the air that was pleasant. I guess it was just meant to be a good night. I was dressed in black off the shoulder crop top that laid just above my stomach, a black tattered maxi skirt, my black Dr. Martens, my black crow feather earring, a black nose ring, and a silver belly button ring. I had a thin layer of eyeliner on my lids and mascara on my particularly long lashes, accompanied by my favorite shade of deep red lipstick. All of which went well with the colors and cool feeling of the night after the sun set.

Being in the shop with Max was pretty awesome, especially knowing now that the guy actually was a father… My father at that. Now all he needed was a lady. I was afraid that even though I would see him forever now that I really wouldn't since I'd be with the boys. And I mean, he just got me back and I didn't want him to be lonely because I know the boys are going to want my undivided attention. They've been waiting a hell of a long time.

Speaking of my little hell fires, I could hear their bikes over the sound of Take On Me by A-ha over the radio in the store. I smirked as the heads of teenagers in the store lifted before setting down their VHS choices and making their way out of the shop quickly.

"Have a nice night," I yelled waving after them.

Max gave me a disapproving look as I skipped through the rows of movies. Throwing the tapes and cassettes into place, as I danced through the isles, singing the catchy song aloud for everyone to hear. The motorcycles grew closer and I couldn't help but be excited, I was always excited to see them. The bikes pulled into sight and I caught sight of Marko's bright jacket and David's white blonde hair. I suppressed a squeal and giggles as Paul chased after me through the isles. I quickly ducked under the counter and was behind it, sake from Marko's outstretched hand who'd joined the Paul in the chase. Max glared at the boys as they had surrounded the desk. Paul tapping an empty VHS case on the counter, attempting to pull my attention from the paper I'd made myself focus on.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help us?" a voice called out softly, "This little boy is lost and we thought his mother might be in here." And there standing in front of the counter was a woman and child. The child seemed particularly upset. He stood, one hand wiping tears off his small cheeks and the other was held by the lady. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, a rather tan complection. He had a pair of Levi jeans, a blue rolled up sweater, and a pair of velcro shoes.

"I don't really know but we can certainly look," and by the sound of Max's voice, there was something going on. There was a change in his tone that just made it clear. He found her. He found himself a lady. I'll make sure he gets her too. After centuries of looking out for me, he needs someone.

Another woman's voice distracted me, apparently the boy's mother. Her voice was less stressed than her aura. I guess she was actually worried about him.

"There you are," came Max's voice.

"Bye Terry," the soft voice called.

"We only come here to watch one thing," Paul smirked as he, Dwayne, and Marko surrounded the counter smirking at me.

"Slick fucker," I snickered as he leaned over the counter.

"No kiss for me babe," he pouted.

"We'll all party later," I winked as David pulled Paul in line behind him and Dwayne.

Marko had the right idea and followed in behind him. I watched as David circled around the woman. She happened to be very pretty actually. Petite, brown hair with a red tint in a pixie cut, blue eyes, and a kind smile. Motherly. Just Max's type.

"I told you not to come in here anymore," Max glared at the boys. The woman glanced back at them, and David smirked, realizing that Max had finally found his lady. He winked at me, and left with each of the boys glancing at Max's new lady on the way out.

 _She's perfect for him_

 _I know_

I blew the boys a kiss, much to Max's dismay, or at least in front of this woman.

 _Strict dad that won't let his daughter hang out with bad biker boys?_ I asked Max

 _Exactly_ he replied swiftly through the mental connection.

"Wild kids," Max commented but the woman smiled kindly.

"Oh, they're just young. We were their age once too," she said glancing out the window to the sound of the boys kick starting their motorcycles to life.

"But they dress better," she laughed, "Bye, bye."

Max looked a bit distressed as she began to walk out, sucker he gave her in her mouth. I elbowed him quickly and he got the message.

"You have a generous nature. I like that in a person. My names Max," he said sticking out his hand.

"Lucy," she smiled pulling the sucker from her mouth and shook his hand.

"Uh that's my dog Thorne… And my daughter Cassandra," he smiled, pulling me to his side.

"Nice to meet you Thorne," and the demon hound made some kind of nifty dog sound as if saying hello himself.

"Nice to meet you as well Cassandra," she smiled, sticking her hand out to me.

"Please Ms. Lucy," I smiled shaking her hand lightly.

"Well, how may I help you this evening? We have it all. The best selection of videotapes in Santa Carla," he smiled clapping his hands together.

"No, actually I'm not looking for a tape. What I need is uh- is" she paused.

 _She needs a job, offer her one here. Let me go hangout on the boardwalk, it'll make you seem cool_

"Is a job?" he asked.

"I look that desperate huh?" Max looked a bit panicked but I covered for him.

"Dad, can I please go out to the boardwalk? I've been working all day with Maria… There were a lot more people than usual…," I asked, as I looked at the woman from the corner of my eye.

"I guess, so… But stay away from those boys Sandra!" he yelled as I hugged him and fled to the door.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Lucy. See you guys later!" and I was off and around the corner in a matter of no time. Marko was sitting on his bike waiting for me, biting his nails in excitement.

"So you're able to come out and play early tonight huh Angel," he winked.

"Couldn't stay away forever my cherub," I smiled as I leaned up to his bike. I pulled his lips down to mine, hand in his honey blonde curls.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey ya, Beckie6661, I hope you liked the other storied. This chapter is dedicated to: galwidanatitud, Niki-Jayne, guest, and Beckie6661. Ya'll rad. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys. Sorry if this isn't up by the 12** **th** **, I'm just ridiculously tired, do all my classwork on the Sundays, have colorguard on Saturdays, theater every day after school except Fridays, and those are the days I seldomly get to myself as we've been packing to move. Anyway, thanks and be warned, the drama and bullshit life throws at us on the daily is upon us in the story.** **~IceknowsInsanity~**

"Where are we going," I asked Marko as he kicked the bike to life.

The light came on and we pulled into the crowd who parted like the Red Sea for us. I held onto Marko's hips as we met the guys on the beach. I could only assume that Star was out on the boardwalk with Laddie. I mean where the hell else is she going to be? It's not like she's going to feed any time soon. The guys told me of her refusal but I've been thinking that maybe, just maybe that we could convince her to change her mind.

We did the typical feeding ritual. Find a distant spot, typically a party, lure one off, alert the hoard, watch them scatter then hunt the lot. Sometimes what we did bothered me a bit. Those were people with lives… And we're killing them. BUT for good reason. We have to. It's the only way to get the necessary nutrients we need. So I mean… We're not bad people, we're just surviving. Those people probably didn't have very interesting lives anyway…

David's gloved hand on mine pulled me from my inner thoughts. The rest of the boys were coming up the hill. I gazed into David's ice blue eyes, studying his face, which happened to have a bit of leftover blood on it but that didn't bother me. I planted a soft kiss on his lips anyway. And he pulled me close, his body now warm from the blood.

"Ready to party," Paul called over his shoulder, as he was being chased up a sand hill by Marko. They were practically covered in sand and blood.

"I am but you might want to take a quick swim if you know what I mean," I replied with a slight laugh. And at the speed of light Paul was pushing his hips into my backside.

"Oh I know what you mean," he growled lightly as he lightly nipped my exposed neck.

"I don't think you do rockstar," I said as I got a real look at him, half his face was coated in sticky blood.

Honestly, it took everything in me not to jump Dwayne. I was so hungry and I just really wanted to get this change over with and drink some damn blood. The pains in my stomach were like getting PMS cramps but worse; they were more intense. Intense because nothing I ate or drank would fill me and all I wanted was to be full at least a little. I wanted to be able to taste that paradise again. And who was covered in that liquid paradise? All four of them. Paul was a messy one that got a bit crazy with his food. David was cleaner; only have a bit on his cheek. Marko was considerably clean with only a bit on his collar bone, chest, and white top. But Dwayne, he was clean like David most of the time with the exception of tonight. He got a bit wild and his torso and abs were covered in blood. I wanted nothing more than to lick it off him and I'm sure he'd have no objections. I'm pretty sure no one would object.

Though to my and I'm sure the boy's disappointment, we couldn't act on it. All that we've waited for would be fucked. And I'm not down for that. I just am not willing to let this die…

"Alright boys, just wait a little bit longer and we can make this last. Forever. Behave for now Paul," David called as he began towards the bikes. He shot me a wink and a smirk as he wiped the blood from his face. Paul groaned but pressed a kiss to my lips before he made his way down to the ocean. He ended up washing his face, followed by Marko and Dwayne who leapt from the water to the air for a quick dry.

Dwayne pulled me to his bike wrapping his jacket around me as I took a seat behind him.

~x~

"You know, you'd think the Star'd be more compliant after last time," David muttered pulling a cigarette from the pack in his jacket.

"What happened last time I," I asked as I switched from sitting behind Dwayne to in front of him.

"We had to go on a straight up hunt for her," Marko said from his bike, as he began to bite his nail.

"Yeah and we found her trying to leaving town right before sun up. So when David caught her halfway across the county line, he flew her back to the cave," Paul laughed as he jumped on his bike.

"And as I flew in, the sun caught my arm. I almost burst into flames because of her but I did get this gnarly looking scar that seems to be healing quick," David said, revealing his left forearm to me. It was indeed scared. It looked like Freddy Kruger's face. Like the skin had melted over; like just deformed burnt skin was just the entirety of his forearm.

"Fucking hell David! When did that happen?" I asked taking that arm in my hands.

"The day before we met you," Dwayne answered as he planted a light kiss to my neck where my dreads fell away from my neck.

"Don't worry though, she didn't get away with it," Paul snickered.

"What do you mean," I asked running my hands down Dwayne's chest slowly, feeling his muscles tense beneath my fingers.

"I mean, I was injured and I made Star go out and lure someone back to the cave so I could use their blood to heal myself," David replied as he exhaled smoke from his current cigarette.

"Is that why she's so terrified of you lot? " I asked as I began to play with ends of Dwayne's hair. My voice had deadened a bit as I began to get a bit serious about the Star situation.

Where the hell could she be?

"I'd assume so," David replied.

"We could take this home and let the boys find Star and Laddie," Dwayne whispered in my ear. I nodded and pressed a light kiss to his collar bone working my way up to his jaw. Now you may think Dwayne and I unfit parents but I trusted David, Paul, and Marko with my life. They were as much as Laddie's father as Dwayne was. They could take care of it, I believed in them.

"Well speak of the devil and she shall appear," Paul laughed hopping onto his bike with a laugh.

I turned to see Star with Laddie in hand, hauling ass over to us. She looked panicked as she put Laddie on the front of Marko's bike. She ran over to me, half leaning up and half pulling me down.

"He's been following us,"

With furrowed brows I stared at her in confusion until she jerked her head to the side. Then I saw him. Trouble. I could feel it in my soul. He had curly brown hair, blue eyes, and a determined look on his face which faded as he saw Star climb onto David's bike. But it reignited as he saw me looking him over. A quick smirk made its way to his face. I wrinkled my nose and turned back to Dwayne. I pressed a hot kiss to his lips, a hand on the back of his neck and the other on his waist. It was intense and made me shutter as his hands found my hips and pulled me towards him.

The kick of the boys' engines pulled us apart and Dwayne helped me turn the right way quick. As he too started his engine pulling out after David quickly. I shot a sneer at the curly brunette hoping he'd get the gist to fuck off. His whole demeanor spelled trouble and I was not in the clear yet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey ya guys. I know the last chapter was short and kinda shitty. Although in my defense, I have no defense and it was just a filler chapter. I kind of had to have something bland happen before I throw the shitload that is Michael's stupid decisions at you. I figured it'd be better… But anyway, a special thanks to: Bev385, Emzy2k11, Beckie6661, galwidanatitud, and GreenMouse95. I appreciate your comments! Stay wonderful, this chapter is for you guys. Also, I'm giving you half a lemon to see how you feel about it. Now you have to be truthful and tell me if it's alright, great, bad, or horrible. (You can PM me if you have any suggestions on how to make this better if my writing is actually that bad). Also you should tell me how lemony you want this. You want this (like what you'll read), a little less, or more because I mean. I've never written this but as I'm going to try, I need feedback to make this perfect to fit the story. I need your help, so please let me know what you think. Yay or nay to lemon.**

 **~IceknowsInsanity~**

Those haunting blue eyes kept flashing in my mind the next day. No matter what I did. From waking the boys, bathing, changing. Those blue eyes haunted me. Trouble. The end. The reaper. He would be the one to kill me and I am not about to let that happen.

"Looking good Angel, dressing up for me," Marko asked as he waltzed around me in our room, lightly placing his arm around my waist.

"You could say that," I replied lightly, as I pressed my lips to his softly, my arms around his neck pulling him close. His jacket patches rubbed lightly against my bare sides as his grip grew tighter. I had worn a black (mostly lace) off the shoulder top, a pair of distressed black high waisted and studded shorts, a pair of mid-thigh fishnets with some holes in them; my usual Dr. Martens, my silver belly button ring, black nose hoop, black crow earring, and my lips were painted dark red along with my minimal eyeliner wing and mascara.

"Well I think you look absolutely _delicious_ ," he whispered as he planted a soft wet kiss at the base of my neck. I let my fingers knot into his curls as I held him close. I let out a low feral growl as he nipped lightly at my neck. I couldn't help the shiver and moan of his name when he licked up my neck. I swear he had talent with that thing. Not that we ever got far enough to find out just how talented he was with his tongue but I mean… Good thing we have an eternity to figure that out.

"I second that," David growled lightly in my ear, before he began kissing my shoulder lightly. Marko's hands gripped my waist, pulled my hips to his grindingly lightly, as David's leather clad hands ran up my torso. Lightly making his way under my top, and letting his fingers dance to the back of my strapless bra. In seconds both my top and strapless bra were in the floor. David's fingers were dancing over aching nipples and Marko's lips had found mine and while one hand was wrapped tightly round my waist, the other was at the top of my shorts, playing with the button.

Now as delightful as my current position was, I couldn't help but think of another that was much more intoxicating. Marko, you see, was very talented with his tongue. David with his hands. Paul's lips were smothering. And Dwayne, well he has magic hips and I guess we can leave it at that.

It was as if the boys had read my mind because David's hands slid down my hips to replace Marko's, unbuttoning my shorts. Marko's lips had begun kissing down my chest, taking a nipple in his mouth. As I cried out my pleasure, Paul's familiar lips took mine from the side. David's leather clad fingers began to play with my slit and I don't know how they managed to do it. But I was backed into Dwayne's chest withering back into it as his strong hands held me up. Paul's mouth was on mine, swallowing my moans. David had slid my shorts down my fishnet clad legs, never once had he stopped teasing me. Marko had been quite occupied with my breasts but I could tell they weren't nearly done with me. David being the sly bastard he was had also removed my underwear without my notice. My legs began to shake in pleasure as he teased me.

Dwayne noticed this and his hands went to my thighs and lifted me without a second thought, spreading my legs as he did so. Everyone seemed to have to same idea as he did so. Marko began kissing his way down my stomach. David and Paul had each taken to my breast kneading, licking, and nibbling. And Dwayne's mouth had found mine. I had one hand in Marko's honey blonde curls and the other in Dwayne's long black mane. Marko had only just begun to tease my wet folds when Max's voice invaded out minds.

 _Boys, Calista, my office now! It's urgent!_

I sighed into Dwayne's mouth as Marko and the rest of the boys pulled back.

"Do we really have to go," I muttered against his lips, as he lowered my legs to the ground again.

"Afraid so Princess, otherwise he'll come here and find us like this," Dwayne muttered back.

"Not that I or any of the boys would mind anyone seeing us pleasuring you, but Max would throw the biggest shit fit since the witch who did this to you refused to help," David called as he picked up my lace panties and held them out as to help me get back into them.

"Really? I can get them on by myself," I asked with a small grin.

"I know that but I figured it'd be gentlemanly to help you back into the knickers I nicked off of ya. Besides it gives me an excuse to touch you," David smiled, ice blue eyes gleaming.

"Good excuse," I winked as he pulled up my panties.

Next came Marko who insisted to help me as David did, even kissed me as he buttoned my shorts he brought over. Followed by Paul who held my black strapless bra in his mouth, with a seductive look in his eyes. Wiggling his eyebrows at me as he caressed my breasts, while helping me back into my bra. And finally Dwayne had helped me put on my crop top while I held my dreads up and out of the way. He left me a kiss at my neck, or at least a hickey in its wake when he let my put my hair down.

"Come on Angel, you can ride with me tonight," Marko smiled as he pulled me through the cave halls

~x~

"You know I don't see why we had to rush over here if you were just going to make us wait a good thirty minutes in your office," I grumbled as Max shut the door.

"I was making sure Maria and Lucy could handle the crowd for a bit before I could come in," Max replied making at face at David who was smoking a cigarette, impatiently waiting for Max's arrival.

"Yeah, yeah. More like you were trying to flirt up Lucy and she was sooo falling for it. Now. What do you need," I asked tapping my foot, also becoming increasingly impatient with my father.

"I need Lucy,"

"Then ask her out,"

"What if she says no,"

"She won't," David replied, blowing smoke Max's way.

"You don't know that," Max replied desperately.

"I do. Charm her Max, charm her fucking socks off like it's the 17-fucking-50s and you want her to show you some ankle or elbow," I said, crossing my arms.

"Watch it young lady,"

"Look, I don't see what the problem is. She's into you and you can charm her. What's the hold up," I asked; the tempo of my tapping increasing along with the amount of patience I'd used up.

"If I someday, probably soon, ask her to be my bride, I'm afraid she'd reject me," he started.

"Why would she,"

"She has two sons, human sons. Sam and Michael. I believe to make her more likely to adapt to the lifestyle that if her sons were already a part of the family that it'd be easier to convince her," Max explained.

"Hold the fuck up. Are you asking me and the boys to bring her sons into this?" I asked.

"Yes, only because I believe it'll persuade her to join me," he replied with a sunny gleam in his eyes.

"Max, I don't think this is such a good idea. We have no idea what those shitheads could do. We don't even know if they'll fit in," David replied. Dwayne has stayed quiet as well as (surprisingly) Paula and Marko.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Max replies sternly.

"You're willing to risk you daughter? You do realize that we have less than a week until Calista's nineteenth birthday and she could be in grave danger if we don't take precautions to protect her, your own daughter," David reminded.

"I know you all will be fine, there's no way two teenagers could cause you five any trouble," Max replied.

David sighed in defeat as he thought over Max's words. No way were these two trolls going to get in our way.

"Alright. Listen and listen good Max. I am only doing this because you gave me a chance at living an eternity with the love of my life. I will help you do the same with yours but if those stooges give us any trouble, consider them fucking dead. No one is going to put Calista in any danger before we even get time to spend together," David said near growling at the end.

"That's agreeable," Max replied.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, since I'm spring break and at my grandmother's that means I have three days (or less) to write the next chapter or so for you. This chapter is to: Samcoo 12, silverwinterwhite, Beckie6661, Bev358, and Niki-Jayne. From what I got response wise, yes to lemon. But you may not understand the how much part because honestly, I can probably write something pretty fucking lemony (because that's all I ever have on my mind anyway *cue eye roll*). But someone help me please just a little? Anyway, thanks the continuous support (even through the boring chapters).**

 **~IceknowsInsanity~**

"Alright so what we need is pretty much a plan of action," I sighed as Max left the back room. David nodded, putting a new cigarette between his lips.

"And what would you suggest Doll," he asked, as he lit it.

"Well we have two, most likely, teenage sons. And what do teenage boys like?"

"Rock n' Roll," Marko answered.

"Weed," Paul laughed, pulling a join from his breast pocket.

"Woman," Dwayne stated as if it were obvious.

"Exactly. I don't want Star to have any main part of this as I'm sure she'll be against it," I started.

"No. No way in hell Calista," David said, voice increasing in volume, "I'm not letting you directly bait those two in."

"Then they won't join, at least let me try to help,"

"Don't you realize? We're so close, I- we don't want to lose you. We have to be careful," David was becoming upset which almost never happened.

"I see where you're coming from… Look, I'm not going to give up. If Max really thinks we should bring them in, then we will. If it will make him happy to have Lucy then we'll do what we have to. I am not going to exclude myself from this though. My help will come in as a last resort. Or if you want to split into teams to bring them in," I suggested looking to each of the boys.

"We can decide that when we meet them but for now, your persuasion is on the back burner doll," David replied, ice blue's burning into my stormy greys. I looked to the rest of the boys and they all nodded in agreement, something burning deep in their eyes.

"Alright… I can deal with that," I sighed as I opened my arms.

Paul dove right into them, arms around my waist and lips on my head as I buried my face in his shoulder. I let out a slightly frustrated sigh and I felt Dwayne petting my hair from behind me.

"Aye, it'll be alright babe, no worries," Paul whispered as I looked up at him. I turned and hugged Dwayne well was more lifted to hug Dwayne. My arms were around his neck, chin on his shoulder, and legs around his waist. His arms held tightly around my waist.

"It's just that we have so much going on, it's frustrating. Not only could I die and you be without me forever but now we have to convince these two dick goblins to join our family without really being like 'hey come be vampires'. Normal people freak out about that kind of shit," I muttered into Dwayne's hair.

"But you know we won't let anything happen to you right," Marko said as Dwayne lowered me to the floor.

"I know," I replied as I buried my face in Marko's neck, his arms around my waist again.

"I'll make sure of it," David comment from behind me. I turned form Marko and hugged David, arms around his waist, face in his muscular chest.

"I love you guys," I whispered as I let go of David.

"And we love you Doll."

David looked around before scrunching his nose up and nodding towards the door.

~x~

The boardwalk was lit up brightly. All the different smells from the different vendors mixed in the air, almost suffocatingly so. The boys had gone out to eat and I was on the duty of finding Star and Laddie.

 _Max what does Lucy's sons look like?_

 _Uh… well… All I know is their names are Michael and Sam. Michael is eighteen and Sam is about fourteen. Michael has brown hair and rides a motorcycle and Sam is blonde and likes comic books._

 _That's all?_

 _Well yeah, that's all she really told me that I can remember._

 _Because that's so helpful, thank you._

I shook my head mostly in annoyance. He was so much help for something I was doing for him. I'd been given the bare minimum… But assuming since these were Lucy's kids, they'd look like her somehow. Hell they probably had her… blue eyes. Just like the monster from the night before… Lucy's son was the reaper staring her down from the night before… I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breath trying to relax. I glanced at all the signs on the shops before spotting _Frog Comics_. Shitty name but hell they might have something interesting. Maybe I'll see Lucy's son.

I approached the store slowly, making my way inside, weaving around people. They had all sorts of comics from the ones that little girls would like to the macho man Batman and Superman comics that dominated two whole shelf of the superhero section. Impressive; almost as impressive as their ability to put comics into the right order.

I raised my eyebrow to two boys in the store who I found to be staring at me. One had light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a scowl that'd give Izzy Stradlin's a run for his money. The other boy had darker brown hair almost a black, the same dark brown eyes, except this kid looked a little stoned. But hell that was probably just his face. This whole place lightly smelled of weed, way less than Paul did anyway. It was courtesy of who I assumed were the kids' parents who happened to be passed out next to a TV on the news channel and still decked out in some real grungy clothes from the 60's.

"Got a problem boys," I asked as I skimmed over the Wolverine comics.

"Yeah, no vampires allowed, bloodsucker. Get out," the older, more Rambo looking one demanded.

"Woah, where the hell are you getting the vampire thing from, I'm not even remotely paper white, bloody, or fangy," I asked as I glanced at the two boys. The darker headed one glanced away quickly down the aisle to some blonde looking distressed in the Superman comics.

"We've seen you hanging out with the Lost Boys. And we know for a fact they're literally the Princess of Darkness lady. Which also means you're a vampire," Rambo replied.

"Just because I have friends who happen to be a gang that terrorizes the boardwalk at night doesn't mean they or myself are vampires. As for the only being out at night, haven't you heard of the saying, 'sleep all day, party all night'? Besides I'm absolutely sure that Ozzy Osbourne is the Prince of Darkness and has been since about 1979," I retorted which got a laugh out of the blonde down the way.

"See, I bet blondie down there's heard of it. You ever heard that saying? Actually I'm pretty sure it's a KISS song," I asked not giving Rambo any time to give me shit response.

"Pretty sure it's _Rock 'N Roll All Night_ by KISS. I'm not sure, my older brother Michael would probably know for sure," he replied lightly as he went back to sassily and frustratedily looking though the comics.

"See even Blondie down there knows it's a thing. Now look. I may not own my own business but I have worked in retail and accusing potential customers of being vampires is not the way to run things. That's how you lose business. Now I don't know about Blondie down there but it seems your attitude towards customers isn't the only thing that stinks about this place. And I'm not talking about that gnarly stench of weed but the fact that you lack the discipline to actually take the time put these comics in order. How will I ever find Wolverine and the X-Men #54 or #352," I say dramatically, taking a couple comics off the shelves and resorting them.

"Yeah, you can't put the Superman D.C. #3400 series with the #500's it's a different artist. And these Archies should be over here with the Richie Rich's," Blondie said as he lifted about five different comics.

"See. What's your name Blondie," I asked arms folded, sly smile forming. I knew just how bad I was pissing off Rambo here but I didn't care. This shit head knew I was at least half vampire and that the boys were as well.

"Sam Emerson, you," ah this is Sam, Lucy's Sam.

 _I got a lock on Sam, Lucy's youngest_ I called to the boys through the link.

 _Don't approach-_

 _Oops._

"Cassandra Rivers, most people just call me Sandra though," I smiled.

 _Fucking hell Sandra._ David's voice echoed in my head.

 _Hey. It's not my fault he came to my defense in the comic shop._

 _Get out of there as soon as possible._ Dwayne retorted.

 _I am, they know we're vampires but I'm just getting comics for Laddie I swear._

 _See if you can get the kid to come with you._ David commanded.

 _Can do hotstuff._

"That's rad… Would you maybe be Max's daughter? My mom said she works with you. Her name is Lucy," he asked as he set down the comics.

"Yeah, I'm Max's _adopted_ daughter. And I know your mom, she's a really cool chick," I smiled as I picked up a few more Wolverine comics and some other surrounding ones.

"That's awesome… You're probably busy later but would you want to hang out sometime Sandra," Sam asked as he sifted through some more comics. I could tell I was really pissing Rambo off. Steam was practically blowing out his ears.

"Actually I am but that doesn't mean you can't tag along. I bet my friends-"

"Don't you mean your vampire boyfriends," Rambo interrupted.

"Look Rambo," I started as I spun towards him," Just because you don't like my friends doesn't mean you can talk shit about us. We are NOT vampires. We just like to party," I replied hotly.

"You know you're really rude. Come on let's go Sandra," Sam said nodding towards the door.

"We can go in a second, I need to pay for these comics for Laddie," I replied as I ignored Rambo and headed towards the front where the other dark headed boy was standing.

"Who's Laddie," he asked.

"He's sort of my son," I replied.

"What," Sam asked in a panicked tone.

"He's not actually my son. I'm only eight- almost nineteen but he's my best friend's little brother and I spend a lot of time with them so he's sorta like my son he's eight right now," I replied as I set my small stack of comics on the checkout desk.

"Oh, gotcha… Is that who we're meeting," Sam asked.

"Yeah but first we have to find Star and Laddie," I replied.

"Who's that," he asked again.

"Hey.." the dark headed boy said as bagged my comics, "I'm sorry Edgar is being such an asshole. I'm Alan Frog and I hope he didn't offend you two to the point of not returning."

"I'll be back, comics are my life," Sam smiled.

"All I ask is that Rambo keeps his trash talking mouth on a short leash because honestly, if my friends heard him talking like that, I think they would seriously hurt him," I said softly, "and although I don't care for him particularly, I don't want to see my friends in too much trouble."

He nodded and as Sam and I turned he offered me and arm which I hooked with my own with a smile. We were half way home free before Rambo caught Sam's arm.

"Take this," he said as he handed him a comic that read _Vampires Everywhere_.

"I'm not into horror comics," Sam replied.

"Well this one could save your life," Rambo said as he glared at me.

Sam wrinkled his nose but took it.

"It has our number on the back. And pray you'll never have to call us," he said softly to Sam.

"I'll pray I never need to call you," Sam nodded.


	20. Chapter 20: Part one of the night

**Hey so I started this right after I finished Chapter Nineteen. Yay, go me. Anyway, I'm glad I got at least two yays for lemon. I'm trying. I'm trying real hard guys. *determined face* I shall do it. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to: Bec358, galwidanatitud, Beckie6661, Tiffanylorain15, and Niki-Jayne . And galwidanatitude, I'm doing my best to make sure it doesn't go too far south with the Emersons but I can't promise anything because once I start writing, it just happens and sometimes one character decides to be an ass because it fits the story. There may be lemon in this chapter… I haven't decided yet…Thanks for your support! P.S. Lemon is very hard for me to write. I get very flustered and it makes it hard for me to write. SO, if it's bad or not that great; trust me it's for the greater good because I couldn't even write it. It got so detailed my soul started to hurt about it.**

 **~IceknowsInsanity~**

"I thought you said we were meeting your friends," Sam said as I led him to where the boys and I usually parked the bikes. I was searching left and right, looking for a sign of anyone. David. Marko. Dwayne. Paul. Laddie. Star. Anyone?

All the sudden I was taken out at the knees. I lay on the board walk by the railing as an out of breath Laddie sat on my stomach.

"Hey sweet thing, what's up baby boy," I asked as I got up from the ground and picking up Laddie and sitting him on my waist.

"That guy is following Star again," he stated.

"You alright? Where's Star," I asked, adjusting him on my side.

"Fine, just ran a lot. I don't know, I lost her when I ran from that guy," he answered.

"Why do I have a feeling your talking about Michael," Sam groaned, "Is he tall with blue eyes, curly brown hair, and kind of a muscular dude?"

Laddie only nodded.

"Damnit Michael," Sam huffed.

"That your brother," I asked.

"Unfortunately," Sam replied.

 _Sam is with Laddie and I. Star is MIA, Lucy's son is chasing her. What do I do?_ I asked

 _Stay there, we're coming up behind you._ David replied.

And in seconds I heard the familiar rumble of their motorcycles. I let a smiled build on my face and I just couldn't contain it.

"It's them. They're here," I smiled as the boys began to circle us on their bikes. Sam looked utterly horrified but that disappeared as the boys came to a slow stop.

"You don't say," Sam mumbled as he looked at the bikes.

"Hey Doll, who's your friend," David smirked.

"Well this is Sam, Sam Emerson. I met him at the comic shop. He's a pretty cool dude, can he tag along tonight," I asked winking at him.

"If she says he's cool, he's cool," David said to the guys, "pick which way to want to die."

"He's joking," I whispered, " pick who you want to ride with."

Sam looked less panicked.

"Who's less likely to kill me," he asked.

"Dwayne, but Laddie always rides with him," I motion to Dwayne, "he's the one with long black hair." As I said this, Laddie squirmed out of my arms and ran over to Dwayne who helped him on the back of his bike.

"Then there's Marko, "I said motioning to him," he's got the super long curly blonde hair." At this Marko winked at my from behind his hand.

"And that's Paul, he's got the big blonde hair. He… probably isn't someone you want to ride with if you haven't ridden a bike ever. He's a bit reckless." Paul just smirked and wolf whistled at me as I blushed and turned to David.

"This is David. He's got the super white blonde hair and really blue eyes. I know he looks like a scary guy but he's probably the second safest driver next to Dwayne, although Dwayne only drives safe because he's got Laddie with him… Have you ever ridden a bike Sam," I ask as I looked down at him.

His eyes were a bit wide and he shook his head no.

"You should probably go with David then. As much as I love them all, you go with David," I laughed softly guiding him to David. He just stood there assumedly a little stunned. But I had already approached the other two.

"Ride with me Angel," Marko smirked offering a hand to me.

"Alright… I'll ride with you next time Paul," I smiled as I took Marko's hand and he put me on behind him.

I looked back to see Sam staring helplessly at David's bike unsure how to get on. David snickered and offered him a hand of which Sam awkwardly took as he climbed on David's bike. He looked back at me panicked; he didn't know where to put his hands. I made a quick gesture to his jacket or around his waist. Sam looked dreadfully uncomfortable but looked at Laddie to see him doing the same thing. He let out a breath as he wrapped his arms around David. He looked back to me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Yo where's Star," Paul laughed.

"Yeah, where is Star," David asked glancing around.

"His brother Michael is out chasing her somewhere," I replied as I warped my arms around Marko's might I add nicely sculpted abs.

"Well, let's go find her," David laughed and he, without warning, pulled forward resulting in a girly scream form Sam as he tried to get a grip on David.

I let out a small giggle as Marko lurched forward after David. It didn't take us long from our spot on the bikes as we could see over everyone else's heads. I spotted Star's giant curly 'fro and unfortunately the devil was beside her walking her to his motorcycle.

"David!" I called, pointing in their direction. He nodded and his face hardened into a glare as he pulled through the crowd. They parted for us and I shivered, burying my face into Marko's shoulder.

"Where you going Star," David called as he and the boys trapped Star and devil from escaping on his bike.

"We were going for a ride," the devil answered for her.

"Star," David called as if questioning her loyalty. She looked a bit panicked at him before nodding at me and heading to Paul's bike.

"Wait, Star! I thought… I thought we were-"

"You thought you were going out with Star? Forget it," David paused.

"Michael,' the devil replied.

"Forget it Michael. Star doesn't want to go with you. Do you Star," David asked not looking back at her.

"No thanks, I'd rather go home.. We're having Chinese tonight aren't we Sandra," she asked weakly. I nodded shivering.

"See, well. See you later Michael," David smirked.

"Cold," Marko whispered to me. I nodded and hopped off his bike on the opposite side that Michael was on. I didn't want to be close to that devil.

"Wait. Sam. What the hell are you doing with them," Michael asked utterly confused, looking between us all. Marko had slid off his jacket and handed it down to me and he slid back on his bike.

"We invited him to hang out with us," I replied lightly as I slipped on Marko's jacket, pulling my dreads from underneath it.

"What's your name," Michael asked this sort of bewildered look on his face as I got on the front of Marko's bike.

"Leave Sandra alone Mike, go home," Sam tried to coax Michael away from me. I shot Sam a weak smile.

"I'm Michael, it's nice to meet you Sandra," he asked a look of hope in his eyes. I nodded numbly.

"Let's go David," I asked from the front of Marko's bike.

"Anything for you Doll," David said with a smirk as he kicked the bike to life. That seemed to snap Michael out of it and he went to stop David.

"Get off the bike Sam, we're going home," the devil demanded.

"He was invited, we'll bring him home later," David replied, "but if you insist on tagging along… You know where Hudson's Bluff is overlooking the point?"

"I can't beat your bike," Michael replied raising an eyebrow at David.

"You don't have to beat me, you just have to keep up," David smirked as he led the way.

"Hold on buddy, we're going for a ride," Dwayne muttered to Laddie as the rest of us kick out biked to life and followed him, pulling off and jumping his bike down the boardwalk stairs. Everyone followed his lead and I was sure the devil did as well.

I did my best to keep upright and keep my eyes open as we swerved back and forth on the sand. I could hear the boys whooping and Star's laugh, hell I think I even heard Sam laugh. We raced underneath the boardwalk and was heading towards the woods at high speeds. Jumping over tree roots and swerving around the trees had made me so unbelievably sick. It was building up as we came upon the rocks towards the cliff edge. We'd all pulled back even David had as they got closer to the cliff. It was almost too late when Michael's bike slid and stopped right at the edge.

We'd all pulled to a stop right behind David. I'd immediately hopped off the bike and ran towards the edge of the cliff away from Michael. I'd fallen to my knees and emptied the contents of my stomach over the edge of the cliff.

"What the hell do you are you doing? Huh," Michael yelled as he came barreling from under his bike and punched David in the jaw.

"Come on. You, just you," he growled at David as the boys surrounded him. I felt two maybe three sets of hands on my back and one in my dreads. But I just kept heaving over the cliff.

"How far are you willing to go Michael," David smirked knowingly at Michael, teasing him, pushing him. Michael only glared at him attempting to be menacing.

"You alright over there Doll," David called, looking over Michael's shoulder. I weakly held up my thumb as I continued to release my stomach contents over the cliff and into the ocean. Sam had been holding my dreads away from my face. Star was rubbing my back and Laddie had a hand on my back and the other had a handkerchief if it. When I stopped he wiped around my mouth lightly and when he pulled it back, there were splotches of blood on it. In fact, it was all blood. I gave him a little bit of a panicked look and he quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

"Marko, you stay with Sandra and you guys can pick up dinner. Star, Laddie, Sam hop back on, we're heading on back to the cave," David said as he approached me. I sat there breathing heavily, my whole body hurt.

"You alright," he whispered.

"I'll be fine, just needing blood," I whispered back. He nodded and pressed a kiss to my head and Marko took his spot.

Marko pulled me into his lap and hugged me lightly as he rocked me gently. My stomach started to chill as we heard the four bikes pull away. My breathing calmed down and I looked up lightly to see Marko smiling down at me. His left arm had been wrapped around my waist and his right hand had been petting my dreads.

"What's wrong Angel," Marko asked as he pulled me into his lap.

"Michael. He's the one that will end up killing me. He's the devil," I whisper as I readjusted myself. Both legs on either side of his body, my hands in his hair.

"Why do you say that," he whispered softly.

"I see those eyes in my sleep. They've been haunting me since I've seen them," I sighed as he pressed a kiss to my cheek, slowly making his way with little kisses to my mouth.  
"Make me forget the devil," I whispered, peering into his eyes. He nodded a small smirk on his face as he drove his lips to mine.

His lips covered mine and his hands, they were everywhere. Gliding up my thighs slowly, teasingly. His tongue darted from his mouth to mine, taking time to explore. Hands creeping up my torso, he gently slid his jacket off my body. I shivered as the wind blew stronger and I grabbed the front of his wife beater pulling his closer than before. His hands found their way under my crop top and soon it was off and tossed to the side next to his bike. That didn't keep us apart for long. Next to go was my bra and Marko was moving fast. He moved from my lips to my neck. Kissing, sucking, licking and I'd found myself a moaning mess.

 _"Marko"_

"Say my name again," he whispered his hot breath hitting my neck.

 _"Marko"_

I felt him smirk against my neck and he looked up at me. He gave me a smile before his lips met mine again and this time, one hand was on my lower back ,holding me close, and the other was undoing the laces on my Dr. Martens. His tongue slid into my mouth and we were back at it fighting for dominance over my mouth. By the time he'd won, he had one boot off and had the other one halfway unlaced. I couldn't help but moan my pleasure into Marko's mouth which only made him work faster.

Soon both boots were off and Marko's hands were gliding up my fishnet clad legs once again. I began kissing down Marko's neck leaving a hickey or two in my wake. Marko's quick fingers had unbuttoned my shorts and pulled my face back up to his.

As he pulled back, he grabbed his jacket off the ground and wrapped it around my shoulders. I gave him a questioning look but got that innocent smirk that screamed trouble.

"I like you in my jacket," was his answer as he pulled down my shorts and panties in a quick swift motion.

Marko looked up at me hooded eyes as he dove for my chest. Licking, kissing, and nipping at my breasts before making his way down my stomach. His left hand began to push me down lightly as he placed a kiss at either hip before diving down below. As I laid in the rocks I realized Marko has piled my clothes where my head would be as I laid out, including his wife beater and gloves. Marko smirked up at me as he teased my slit with one finger. I bit back a moan as he slid it in slowly.

"So tight Angel," he smirked as he worked his fingers.

I moaned, grinding my hips in time with his fingers.

"You want more Angel," he asked his hot breath so close to me that it made me shiver.

"Marko please," I whimpered as he pulled both fingers out, licking them slowly as to make sure I caught him doing it.

"Well since you asked so nicely," he winked before lowering himself.

I whimpered loud as he licked me slowly. We'd never done this before and I'm not sure why not because-

"Fuck," I moaned, my hand finding its way into his hair.

He was eating me skillfully and I was a moaning, mewling mess in the rocks. His tongue flicked my clit and I held back from screaming his name. I was grinding against his face as his left hand had found my breasts and his right hand had joined in pleasing me. I couldn't hold on for very much longer, his tongue was godly. I swear to god he was a silver tongue after Loki himself. With that tongue, his 'innocent' smirk, and all the trouble he got in, it was completely believable.

"Marko," I moaned, "I can't, I'm co-"

I didn't even finish my sentence as Marko sped up with both his finger and tongue which left me breathless. He continued to eat me, letting me finish before he pulled away. A cocky smirk on his face as his eyes danced over my face.

"Fucking hell Marko," I breathed as I reached out to him.

"That good," he laughed as he leaned over me, still shirtless.

"Probably the fuckin' best," I mumbled as I kissed him deeply.

"Probably? Oh Angel you wound me. I am the best," he said against my lips.

"Oh well I bet Dwayne could give you a run for your money," I laughed.

"Take it back," he said fake glaring.

"Well I can't if I don't know what he can do," I replied lightly nipping his lip.

"Fine you asked for it,"

"For what," I asked strained as he bit, licked, and sucked at my neck no doubt leaving me a hickey.

"That," he said, breaking into laughter.

"Well that's alright because you have one to match," I laughed as he helped me up. I picked up our clothes and slipped them on quickly.

~x~

"Well look what the cat dragged in," David laughed as he saw Marko carrying me down the steps.

Everyone's heads snapped towards us.

"Was just showing Sam and Mikey around. Going to get us dinner Marko," David asked casually. Marko nodded and had handed me off to Paul gladly wrapped me in his jacket as he traded Marko's for his. There was still blood all down my shirt from my episode. Speaking of which, I never got to feed. Marko and I just played around we totally forgot. Fuck.


	21. Chapter 21: Part Two of the Night

**Hey guys! Starting up on part two of the night! Super excited because last chapter took me all day to write (which is also why it's eight pages long on Word). But anyway this chapter is dedicated to: GreenMouse95, Beckie6661, galwidanatitud, Tiffanylorain15, and Emzy2k11 . Thank you for your continuous support.**

 **~IceknowsInsanity~**

"Take me to the back room," I whispered to Paul as I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Why," he whispered back.

"Blood on my top," I replied, feeling sick again. He nodded and almost ran with me in his arms into the dark halls to the back room where I'd been sleeping with them. Paul set me down and I pressed a quick kiss to his lips in thanks. I began to strip, throwing my hair out of the way as I did so.

"Woah babe, what's that," Paul called our surely spotting the hickey.

"Marko and I played in the rocks when you guys left," I answered as I pulled out the clothes I planned in changing into.

"Aw man. That's not fair though Sandra," he pouted.

"We can play too rock star," I laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good because I wasn't about to let you say no," he smiled, chin on my shoulder, nose in my neck as I pulled up my black, side knotted tight beach skirt.

"And if I did say no," I asked looking at him from the side.

"I'd have to use the powers of persuasion," he answered wiggling his eyebrows.

I couldn't help but laugh as he went cross eyed while doing so. Suddenly his lips caught mine and we were against the cave wall. I'd dropped my top and knotted my fingers in his hair

"You know," I said as he broke the kiss, "I'm kind of in the mood. Maybe when we ditch these kids, we can actually party."

"Seriously," he asked with the brightest smile I'd seen out of his since we met that night in the rain.

"Yeah seriously," I laughed.

He smiled and set me down then leaned down to pick up my shirt.

"We can finish this later and you can have your shirt under one condition," he smirked.

"And what might that be," I asked as I hooked my fingers in his belt loops, pulling him closer.

"I get to leave my mark on you and we will in fact have a no pants party later," he said.

"Agreed," I said and he stuck out his pinkie finger.

"Really," I laughed and he nodded, folding my top behind his back.

"Fine," I laughed as I wrapped my pinkie around his.

His lips were on mine again in an instant. Leaving a trail of kisses down my neck and chest until he got to the top of my left breast.

"This one," he muttered before kissing there lightly, getting more intense with passing time. Finally he have it one final kiss and pulled back with a satisfied smirk. He handed me my shirt and I looked down to see a big, dark purple hickey right above my left breast.

"Why there," I asked as I slid on my black off the shoulder bell sleeve crop top.

"You can see it peering out the top of your top and because it's over where your heart would be," he smiled, kissing me once more.

"Well aren't you the sweetest," I smirked as I led us down the hallway and into the main room.

"You know it babe," he laughed, giving me a sharp smack on the ass as he ran away laughing.

"Fuck you Paul," I laughed, rubbing my ass a little as I took my seat in the candle lit cave by Dwayne.

"You will later, you promised," he said sticking out his tongue like a kid.

"Keep sticking your tongue out at me like that and I'll put it to good use. Just ask Marko," I grumbled as I scooted into Dwayne's side between him and Sam who I waved to when I took my seat.

Dwayne couldn't handle it and lost his shit. His deep throaty laughs came out unexpectedly which it, itself, was great. It made me giggle a little. Even David chuckled a little and Paul winked at me, sticking his tongue out at me once more.

"I warned you buddy. You just wait," I said, now making Star and Sam laugh.

"I see your better Sandra, come 'er, you're just in time for dinner. Here's Marko with food. Grab mine Doll," he asked nodding to the entrance.

With a sarcastic curtsy, I maneuvered my way gracefully to Marko who had a box full of cartons. He reached out to hand me the boxes but pulled them out of my reach before I could grab them. I looked up in confusion and saw him puckering his lips. I grabbed the front of his tank top and stuck my tongue down his throat. When I pulled away he looked a bit flabbergasted but quickly pulled himself together. I winked but said nothing as I took my prizes back to David.

"Here's yours," I smiled as I took a seat on the arm of the wheelchair.

"Thanks Doll," he said as he planted a kiss on my cheek. I nodded and opened my box of noodles. It was just plain noodles and vegetables. I got up from my spot next to David winking at him as I did so and approached Sam who hadn't said a word.

"I figured you'd like this more than me," I said, offering him the box.

"Thank Sandra," he smiled, "this is my favorite."

"Good, you feel like checking out theses comics with me," I asked as I grabbed another carton from the box Makro'd left beside the couch.

"Hell yeah," he laughed as he got up and followed me to the pile beside the book shelf in the corner.

I nodded my way over there, my dreads bouncing as I did. I opened my chopsticks and box as Sam and I sat on the ground by the stack. I stuffed sweet and sour chicken in my mouth as Sam began to browse our selection of comics. Marko was into art more than comics but he'd started collecting them for the pop art selections. It was something he thought was very different and he liked pieces like that.

"I think I have all of these," he said as got to the Batman's.

"I wouldn't doubt it, you said you collected these things didn't you," I asked as I began sifting through the comics myself. From the corner of my eye I saw David offer Michael a box of rice.

 _Don't you dare, I know what you're about to do._

 _Don't do what?_ David asked ominously.

"You said you were looking for a Batman #14 right," I asked as I picked one from the middle of the stack.

"Yeah why," Sam asked putting more noodles in his mouth.

"Well I'm pretty sure I have what you're looking for," I said pulling out a Batman #14 to show him.

"You can have it," I said beginning to hand it to him," BUT on one condition."

"What's that," he asked eyebrows furrowing, the look of wonder still in his eyes.

"You have to hang out with us again after tonight. You're pretty cool Sammy," I smiled ruffling his hair.

"Why would I ever want to leave, you guys are so cool, even if you are all...," he started.

"All what," I asked, my smile fading.

"It's just sort of unusual… Are you, like you, David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko, you know… Together," he asked wincing before I could answer.

"Oh yeah," I laughed in relief, "we are… We just… You know, I don't know. But I do like what we have going on. We all understand each other on a level you couldn't imagine. Honestly Sam, we were going to ask you to join our group of friends. But not like that, it's just me and my boys. Star isn't like that and Laddie's a kid. You're cool Sammy and we think you'd fit in with us."

"I'm not judging you guys, it's just sort of unusual… I think you guys are still pretty cool. I'll come hang out whenever you let me. I promise I'll be back… If you let me," he smiled holding out a pinkie. I wrapped mine around his, handed him the Batman #14, and hugged him.

"Be one of us Sammy," I smiled wiggling my eyebrows as Michael screamed out.

 _I told you not to fucking do that_ I mentally scolded David

 _You're my mate, not my mom and I'm technically pack leader. So let me choose the best route for us_ David replied steadily.

All the boys began laughing as Michael panicked, tossing his box of Chinese food to the floor.

"You okay Mike," Sam asked as he got up, Chinese in one hand, comic in the other.

"Sorry Michael no hard feelings, huh," David laughed before looking up intensely.

"I'm fine Sam," Michael said, obviously pissed from the trick. I slowly made my way towards David, back to my spot on his side.

"Here," David said holding out his own box of noodles, "try these."

Michael took them hesitantly, "Worms!"

"Worms," David asked as he took the noodles back. I grabbed the chopsticks with a bundle of noodles and brought them towards my mouth but David's hand caught mine. He forced the chopsticks towards his mouth and put the noodles in his mouth instead. Smiling at Michael's disgust before reaching up and kissing me on the lips, which Michael made a disgusted noise to as well.

"Don't! Stop!" Michael cried as I pulled back taking a mouthful myself.

"Why," David asked as I swallowed my noodles, "They're only noodle Michael."

He smiled and tilted the carton towards Michael again. I just smiled slightly as I went back to my chicken.

"Sandra, don't," Michael choked out.

"Why," I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They're leeches. You have to believe me, you're about to each leeches," he sounded sick and I checked my chicken, of course knowing that David was just fucking with his mind.

"Michael, look at me," I said and he lifted his head slowly, "it's just chicken Michael, really-"and I took a bite.

"Are you sure you're alright Mikey," Sam asked.

"I'm fine Sam, quit pestering me," Michael all but choked out.

Suddenly Rock the Night by Europe started playing on the rock box and Paul howled and hopped over to the box, turning it up loud before racing towards me.

Joey Temptest's voice flowed through the rock box and I began dancing with Paul, Sam, Laddie, and Star. She had surprisingly joined us and began dancing with Sam, who looked quite happy for the dance partner.

"YA KNOW IT AIN'T EASY RUNNING OF THRILLS," Paul and I sung as we swayed and grinded against each other.

Laddie laughed doing the shimmy that you usually see those Christmas Santa Clause's toys do in the gift shops. And well Star and Sam well they were both pretty bad at dancing, but they were so cute laughing and Sam was spinning Star and I caught her smile mid spin.

"Drink some of this Michael," I heard David coax softly.

"It looks like-"

"It's only wine Michael," I laughed as Paul began to spin me as well and we ended up doing a version of the Twist. I could only hope he believed me but I mean… Michael is… moldable; if a pretty face says something then he's sure to do it. David and the boy's cheers confirmed my suspicion. Chants of Michael's name filled the room and everyone was dancing and running around. I'd danced to the many different songs with Laddie and Star, some with Dwayne and Marko, and one with David. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Laddie getting tired. I nodded to Star who picked up Laddie and put him to bed with Sam's help of course. Man you know, when Sam gets older, I swear… Star is going to be all over him. Man they'd be really cute! Speaking of which, they both took a seat on the couch, looking worn out, eating a bit of leftover Chinese food. Or in Sam's case, getting his hands on the wine… I saw him but didn't say anything. He waited until Star went to pick up a box before he took a quick swig. But that was enough, he's one of us now.


	22. Chapter 22: Part Three of the Night

**Hey guys, what do ya know? Twenty One chapters already done. Not that many more left (hopefully!). This chapter is dedicated to: lostboysfan8797, Beckie6661, L.A. Robson (Guest #1), galwindanatitud, and Guest #2. I very much appreciate you guys. Like you are the best and all I can say is I hope you like what's going to happen. Also props to Cassandra for holding out this long; if it were me, I would've jumped their bones already.**

 **~IceknowsInsanity~**

 _We're taking Mikey out, you coming Sandra_ David called.

I spun to wink at him and nodded as I picked up Laddie from the couch beside the one that Star and Sam was on. Laddie clung to me as I swiftly danced past the boys to put him to bed.

"Night sweetheart," I whispered as I planted a kiss on his head. A hand caressed my back lightly; Dwayne.

"See ya later bud," he smiled as he pulled the blanket over our boy.

I kissed his cheek lightly as we stood up straight. The boys snickered at us from the stairway as he pulled Michael along behind them. I threw a look over my shoulder at Sam and Star. The two were passed out, Star at one end of the couch and Sam cuddled into her side with his head on her shoulder.

 _How cute_ I couldn't help but mentally snicker towards the boys.

Dwayne wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me against him. With a devilish smile and a wink, I raced out of his arms and up the stairs. I laughed as I passed the guys and made it to the motorcycles first. I smiled as each of the guys offered me a seat but I ran to Dwayne's bike. I couldn't remember the last time I got to ride with him.

"Where we going," Michael would ask, but the boys just laughed and kicked this bikes to life but not before Dwayne slipped his jacket on me. I raised an eyebrow but he just smiled at me, a genuine one.

 _You're still human princess, it'd be silly to make sure you aren't taken care of accordingly,_ Dwayne said.

 _Half my warrior, only half and not for long_ , I replied as I let my fingers travel across his midsection.

That got a hoot out of Paul and Marko. David even hollered as our bikes jumped. We were racing playfully, the sky and scenery flying by and we were there.

The boys dropped their bikes and Mikey pulled up along us soon enough. I'd gently laid Dwayne's jacket over the back of his bike, which left my midsection to the mercy of the chilling air and Dwayne shirtless. I mean yes I was cold but that didn't really matter; I had a pretty good idea of what was going on. The guys were laughing; Dwayne had his arm around my shoulder, and David's around my waist. And my arm remained around both of their waists, my fingers lightly tracing up and down their bodies. They were cold to the touch but I wouldn't have it any other way; their cold ones cooled mine down when it got hot.

"Perfect timing," David smiled down at me, pecking my lips before making his way to the front of the group.

"What's going on, "Michael called as he stumbled along ahead of us, Marko leading him along the way.

"What's going on Marko," David smiled, as he led us towards the middle of the tracks.

"I don't know, what's going on Paul," Marko called from behind his hand.

"Wait a minute, who wants to know?" Paul laughed, leaning a bit off balance from his high.

"Michael wants to know," Dwayne called with a laugh.

I smirked as we stopped, watching all the faces.

"Marko," David smirked, and nodded towards the side.

Marko nodded catching the idea.

"Goodnight Michael," he planted a kiss on my cheek before jumping off the tracks.

"Bombs away," his laugh echoed, making it seem like he was falling; David's laugh followed at Michael's shocked face.

Paul kissed my other cheek and followed after but stopping to wink at me," Bombs away!"

"Me next," I smiled and Dwayne released me from his arms. David motioned me over with a smile.

"Be careful this time fucking show-off," he laughed pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I thought you liked it when I showed off; A hand Dwayne," I smiled as I stood on the edge of the wood.

"Depends on what you're showing off doll," David laughed as Dwayne cradled his hands together.

I put my hands on his shoulders, and my foot in his cradled hands. Dwayne's eyes met mine and with a nod a little jump, he'd given me enough of a boost to catch some air on my backflip. As I started falling, I reached my hands out and grabbed the out stretched hands offered to me. Paul and Marko laughed as a silent Dwayne dropped down beside them.

"Come with us, Michael," I heard David goad above us.

The boys swung me by my arms and tossed me over to Dwayne who caught me with one free arm. He pulled me up his body and I clung to his shirtless form. God I wished I had more time to look at it.

 _When we get back, you can look at me all night princess_ Dwayne sounded in my head

"Promise," I whispered in his ear.

Dwayne's tightening grip on my ass should have been answer enough but his light nibbles on my collar bone and neck were defiantly a deal breaker. I wanted to party. Now. If you know what I mean.

 _I got a pretty good idea babe,_ Paul snickered.

 _Fucking hell, stay outta my head rock star,_ I groaned

 _Don't think so loud then, you got Marko and I all hot and bothered over here,_ he smirked

Paul and Marko laughed and hollered as they swung back and forth kicking each other.

"Hey Michael," Marko called

"Michael Emerson," David called in his deeper, more persuasive voice, "Come on down!"

I laid into Dwayne pushing against him as we hung. My lips against his neck were almost ghost like, teasing.

"You're treading on thin ice princess," he groaned as I nibbled on his collar bone.

"Can't handle the flames then don't play with fire my warrior," I teased.

"Let's play a game; let's play a game," Marko yelled from behind us.

"Looks like Sandra and Dwayne are already playing one," Paul teased, swinging us. The boys all laughed, even Michael who'd dropped down and looked scared shitless.

"Welcome aboard Michael," Paul laughed.

"Hold on," David shouted over the whipping wind and the tracks began shaking over us. And soon the train was overhead at a fast constant speed.

I shivered but held onto Dwayne, feeling the train pulse over us. Paul laughed and suddenly let go. I shared a look with Dwayne before he tossed me over to my own bar.

"Don't be scared Michael," Marko laughed as he fell after Paul.

I winked and David and blew him a kiss before swinging to be upside down. I put my feet on the bar and I pushed off, just like last time.

I began floating again but I had not gotten the hang of it yet. I was falling again.

"You're one of us Michael, let go!"

In the blink of an eye David was next to me and well I was in his arms.

"Come on Michael," Paul, Marko, and Dwayne would call.

The sound of the train was long gone and David let out one of his deep throaty laughs.

"Just let go Michael, stop being such a pussy!" I yelled up to him. The boys all laughed as Michael let go with a small scream. He began falling through the thick fog but stopped floating for a minute as we began to surround him. He looked calm before he started yelling again and fainted.

"Almost," David sighed as Dwayne caught Michael by the ankle.

"Dwayne, get Mikey home. Paul you get his bike. Marko grab Sam. Sandra and I will meet you back at the cave after we get the rest of the bikes," David said as we flew back up to the top of the cliff.

The boys nodded and with a kiss they all left to their duties.

"Guess that just leaves you and me doll," David smirked as he started his bike.

I got on Dwayne's with a smiled and wrapped his jacket around me.

"I guess it does," I smirked as I kicked the bike to life and sped off towards the cave.

 _First one back to the cave after finishing their jobs gets to party with me first_ I laughed


	23. Chapter 23: Part four of the night

**Hey I'm sorry about these dry spells where I don't update for a long time. I have been trying to do stuff so my resume and college application look good (even though I really do not want to go). Between practices, plays, and shows I've been super busy so I'm sorry. But it's alright because this chapter should be full lemon. And I know how fangirls love lemon so lol aye here it should be, twenty-three chapters in ;) Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to: GreenMouse95, galwidanatitud, Emzy2k11, lostboyfan8797, Beckie6661, ItzIzziieMonsta, katlendec11, and guest. Thank you guys! This is the most chapter comments I've gotten on one chapter I think! Also expect this chapter to be the longest so far, I'm trying not to miss out on any detail I can think to fit in there ;) lol Anyway, Happy All the Holiday's That I've Missed So Far ^_^**

 **~IceknowsInsanity~**

I laid in wait on our bed, the hallways dark, but a few candles were lit to lighten the room a bit. None of the boys were back yet and in short I was becoming very impatient. I mean I don't always throw an offer to fuck but when I do nobody seems to take it seriously. I've sensed as the days I've been half have turned longer the more irritable and sensitive I am.

 _If no one's in a rush to get here then forget the whole deal. Hell I'll just go night swimming by myself or do some late night shopping and get a fucking chastity belt. If I'm going to be deprived then fuck, we all might as well be as rowdy as I am._

I crossed my arms over my chest as I got up from the bed, I still had on my top and skirt but I'd gone barefoot and took off anything else unnecessary until the boys had gotten there. I began towards the candles and leaned over to blow them out but the hands that were suddenly snaked around my waist stopped me.

"Aw come on now princess if you do that, you'll kill the romantic mood ya got going and I'll have to do something about it," a husky voice whispered in my ear.

"And what exactly would you have to do about it Dwayne," I asked as my hands slid down over his and I leaned back into his chest lightly.

"Something like this," he muttered, kissing my jaw lightly.

I closed my eyes as he made his way down my neck and to my collar bone. His soft lips at my neck caused me to shiver and press closer to him. Dwayne growled lowly in response nibbling at the sensitive skin on my neck. I quickly twisted in his arms to face him, reaching up to pull his face to mine.

Dwayne groaned lightly as my hands ran down his chest in delight. His ran across my midsection, fingers teasing at the bottom of my crop top. Dwayne's tongue darted out quickly, tracing my bottom lip and with no patience left, I pushed his jacket from his shoulders with a quick movement. Without hesitation, our next moves were quick. He removed my top and I pulled his hips against mine by his belt loops.

"Well fuck, I was hoping I got here first," Paul's familiar voice laughed from the entrance to the room.

"Don't worry, you're next,"

Dwayne growled biting my lip as one hand quickly undid on bra and the other slid down to the top of my skirt. In an instant, my skirt had also hit the floor, leaving me in my underwear.

"You're wearing way too much," I commented as we broke away.

"So are you," he replied as I back up and took a seat on the bed.

"Dwayne I'm only in my underwear," I laughed as I backed up by the head board.

"Told you so, you're still wearing too much clothing," he commented as he kicked off his boots, and undoing his pants.

He did it so tediously slowly. It was almost a sin for him to move that slow. Paul had moved from the corner of my eye which drew my attention to him. He too had taken off his jacket and boots; he was slowly approaching the bed with his sex eyes on. Yes, he had sex eyes; it was the same way he looked at me every morning. Like he wanted to eat my soul through my mouth, which was way more attractive than it sounded.

I smirked at Dwayne acting as if I was unaffected as I stretch out across the bed. I watched the look in his eyes turn into something animalistic as I laid out, presenting my body to them.

"God you're something beautiful Calista," Dwayne uttered as he kicked off his pants, approaching the bed.

I quickly sat up to meet his lips. His hands wondered from my hips towards the top of my panties. And within seconds his fingers were teasing my lightly as was his tongue playing with mine. While Dwayne's hands were in my panties, I felt Paul behind me, lightly pushing his hips into my ass; his hands were running up my sides. I groaned into Dwayne's mouth as he slipped a finger inside of me and at that Paul growled into my neck kissing, licking, nibbling around for a spot he could mark me. I pulled my mouth from Dwayne's and buried my face in his neck as he added another finger, curling them inside of me, taking a bit of my breath away.

" _Dwayne_ ," I groaned as he kept his fingers moving at constant pace.

I nibbled lightly at his neck as Paul's hands glided up over my breasts. His fingers a bit rough as the circled my nipples. Dwayne leaned down burying his face in my neck, licking it lightly, before pulling his fingers from me, leaving me a bit too empty for my liking. I groaned in protest but was instantly taken by the sight of Dwayne licking his fingers. It distracted me long enough for Paul's lips to take his spot on mine, as Dwayne swept around to my back. Paul was left in his pants, his shirt now discarded somewhere. Paul's hands were a welcome distraction but I still felt Dwayne behind me, slowly kissing down my spine. Paul's fingers played with my nipples, pinching them lightly, before he pulled away slowly.

I was confused as to why at first, but I felt Dwayne guiding my hands towards the bed. I glanced at him over my shoulder an eyebrow raised but he gently nudged my legs apart. He slicked himself with my wetness and he just leaned over me. He placed a soft kiss on my shoulder as he pushed into me all at once.

" _Nunon med diist tiid_ ," he whispered softly, showering my back with light kisses as I'd gone rigid.

" _Fun zey fod nii fraan bek_ ," he breathed in my ear. I could tell it was tearing him up, as he tried to be gentle.

" _Zu'u fen kos flogah, lig dii kendov, kuz zey_ ," I said, giving him a pleading look over my shoulder.

Dwayne groaned loudly as he started to move at a slow pace but after a few times I couldn't handle the slow speed and I pushed my his back to meet his. He took the hint and started moving faster and harder. His fingers digging into my hips as he kept pounding into me; curses falling out of my mouth followed by moans from the both of us.

" _Dii kendov, Zu'u bo wah ca-_ ," I cried out at a particularly hard thrust.

I rolled my hips, pushing back to meet his. He growled, wrapping an arm around my waist with a final thrust, he sunk his fangs into my shoulder, offering up his other unoccupied arm up to me. With no hesitation I sunk my teeth into his wrist, as I felt myself constrict around him and with a shudder with both released each other. I turned in his arms with a smile on my face. I kissed him lightly whispering words of love to him before turning to Paul.

"Better late than never huh Marko," Dwayne laughed from beside us.

I turned and winked at Marko while Paul pulled me into his arms. He went to town on my neck as I watched Marko slowly remove his gloves and jacket. I don't know what it was about them getting undressed so slowly that was so satisfying but it was really riling me up again. Marko had removed his shirt and his hands were slowly guiding down to his jeans.

"Don't you are, those are mine," I growled as him and he returned in with a smirk.

Paul had found the spot he was looking for and he quickly sunk his teeth into my neck. I bit out a low groan as I bit his shoulder. It didn't last long as I could feel Paul's erection pushing against my leg through his pants. When I pulled back, he did as well, his face in its full vamped out glory. I let out a groan as I kissed him hard; helping pull his pants the rest of the way off. His hands glided up my legs as I parted them enough to fit between them, but he had a different idea in mind. He put one leg on his shoulder and the other around his waist.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips on mine as he thrust into me roughly. I growled as my hands found this way to his back, scratching down it harshly with each thrust I was graced with.

" _Paaul, fuck, please, goddamn,_ " I purred as he pounded into me harder.

" _You like that babe_ ," he growled as he attacked my lips, his hand massaging my breasts as he went to town.

He dove down taking my right nipple in his mouth. Nibbling on it slightly as he pinched the other one and I was so close to losing it and he knew it. But he kept going, switching to give the other nipple the same treatment. I swear I was seeing stars from a particular thrust and it was just enough to send me over the edge.

" _Pau_ -," his lips covered mine groaning as swallowed my moan with one last good thrust and I felt him let go inside me.

"God you're so fucking tight babe," Paul groaned as he pulled out of me, giving me one last kiss as he slid to the side of the bed where Dwayne sat smoking one of David's many packs of cigarettes.

I lay down to catch my breath for a few moments and I felt a familiar body slide up beside me. The other blonde lay beside me, sliding his arms around me and pulling me to him as I lay relaxing.

"Ready for round three," Marko whispered as lightly licked my ear.

"You have no clue," I replied as he gently took my earlobe between his teeth.

I groaned and ground down on him as he slowly moved down my neck. I twisted my body around to meet his and he rolled over above me. My hands glided down his chiseled chest to his waist to his thighs, guiding one up between my legs. His leather chaps got me all kinds of hot and bothered, I won't lie. I let his hands glide over my own legs and waist, as I grinded myself up against his leather clad leg. My hands found their way into Marko's extremely long hair. I couldn't help but moan at Marko who had slipped his tongue into my mouth. I pulled tighter on his hair before I rolled us over, I was now over Marko. I pushed my hips into his before I started to pull his pants off with his help.

"You have an idea angel," Marko smirked as I hovered over him.

I nodded with a smirk before demanding he sit up. Marko just raised an eyebrow but did what was requested of him. He leaned back against the head board as I quickly straddled his lap. Marko caught on quick putting his hands on my hips and I put mine on his arms. He helped lower me onto himself.

" _Fuck angel why do you feel so good_ ," he moaned as I began moving on my own, a bit slowly as I was the one on top, setting the pace.

The longer I went, the more I got the hang of what I needed to do. I started to pick up speed and moved my hips against his, which Marko was eager to let me know he liked. Not too long after, Marko began meeting my thrust and my hands found their way into his hair again. He groan, mewling into my throat which caused me to pull his hair at a particularly hard thrust.

"Damn, you have Marko pussy whipped," David laughed from the doorway.

"Don't worry, you're next," I moaned as Marko started throwing some crazy thrusts in.

" _Please, Marko almost_ ," and I was practically pudding his hands. I leaned my head on his shoulder before biting into him. He groaned before biting a part of my neck that he'd been working on earlier.

"Damn you guys are really good," I huffed out as Marko licked my neck one last time.

"Did you guys even leave a spot for me on her neck," David asked as he too lay down beside me.

"Sorry that'd be my fault," Paul called from his spot between Dwayne and Marko on the other side of the rather large bed, "I got a bit crazy."

"You don't say," I muttered, tired from the last three escapades I'd just experienced.

"What can I say, you are really good," Paul replied as he laid his head down on Marko's shoulder.

"I know," I muttered as I rolled over into David's arms.

David had only remained in a black long sleeve that he pulled up to his elbows and he sexy black pants. David had lay calmly with me for the last ten minutes and I wasn't sure how we managed it because I was about to jump him. And it was like he read my mind, hell he probably did. And so I had enough time to roll onto my back, before David leaned over me. He pressed light kisses to my lips, as he began to trail down my neck in search of a good spot to mark me.

I sighed at David's gentle touches. They weren't what I expect out of him. I thought we'd alright be going at it like rabbits, because I mean who is to say that won't happen. So far he's been gracing my body with light kisses and touches.

"David," I called lightly and he looked up at me.

"Please know that I love you, but also understand that I need you, like now," I said as I ground my hips against his.

"I'm trying to not hurt you," he replied taking in a stiff breath.

"Blondie you're literally killing me, please, take me," I pleaded as I pull his shirt over his head.

He nodded and began attacking my neck feverishly. I bit back a moan as he finally found a spot. I waited until he released my neck before I marked him back, right above his heart. With a growl David lost the pants and pushed in me, starting me at a decently slow pace.

" _Faster please,_ " I moaned as I pulled his hips towards mine.

And without a word, he did exactly that. We were probably around to split the bed in half with our pace. All I could hear was the smacking of the headboard against the wall, David and my own short gasping and moans. Next thing I know, David's pounding into me at bon breaking pace and all I can feel is how close I am, how tight I'm becoming around him.

" _Damn Calista,_ " David groaned as he let go inside me and I tightened around him, letting go myself.

"Damn doll, you've got me pussy whipped to," David groaned as he lay next to me.

Soon enough David was curled up on my left side and Dwayne on my right, Marko was over David's shoulder and Paul over Dwayne's.

"Go to sleep Doll, we'll take you to finally feed tomorrow," David promised as he kissed my nose lightly.

"Yeah, you're stuck with us forever Angel," Marko agreed from behind him.

"I'm more than okay with that," I muttered as I slowly drifted into a rather peaceful sleep.

 ** _Translations:_**

 _Nunon med diist tiid-_ Just like the first time

 _Fun zey fod nii fraan bek_ – Tell me when it feels okay

 _Zu'u fen kos flogah, lig dii kendov, kuz zey_ \- I will be fine, please my warrior, take me

 _Dii kendov, Zu'u bo wah_ – My warrior please I'm about to


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! It's nice to be writing again! I hope you liked the last chapter. I'm also hoping it's not as bad as I think it is. This chapter is dedicated to: Beckie6661, Niki-Jayne, ItzIzziieMonsta, galwidanatitud, and Sam. I really appreciate you guys; you make me feel like I did well. And so to get over my embarrassment from last chapter, here's the next one for you! Chapter Twenty –Four and kicking it!**

 **~IceknowsInsanity~**

I rolled over, or at least I tried. I was stuck between four different bodies. Looking in on the situation, it probably looked like a dog pile.

"Morning Doll," David whispered in my ear.

"Mornin' Blondie, how ya doin'," I whispered back, almost breathless.

Despite what one may think, breathing is essential to halflings. We aren't fully dead yet, so in short, I still need to breath.

"Well with you on top of me, I'm doing pretty great, and you," David asked with a smirk.

"Can't really breathe," I huffed as I tried to pull myself out of the pile.

I could hear Paul groan on top of me in protest, and felt Dwayne's arms tighten around my waist and Marko's around my legs.

"Come off it guys, let go, really I can't-, "and I was cut short as Dwayne rolled over, pulling me and Marko with him but not Paul. He had fallen off the bed completely and only emitted a whining in response.

"Come on, please, we have things to do," I said as I struggled to pull myself from their arms but it was achievable with Paul's help.

I stumbled to my feet and pushed my dreads from my face.

"I wish you liked to cuddle," Dwayne groaned from his spot on the bed.

"Dwayne. I would love to cuddle up with you guys but the problem is, I still need to breathe. You guys like to pile on top of me like we're a bunch of puppies and I just can't breathe. Also as fun as last night was, I really need to take a break or five because not only are my legs pretty mellowed out, I'm still out of breath and we played around _last night_. There's a problem here and it's that I'm still breathing. David," I called as I turned to him, "when can I actually feed?"

David shook his head, "In a couple of days, I suppose."

"The sooner the better because I really like it when we play," I winked.

I turned and walked past Paul and to the end of the bed where a trunk sat. I just so happened to recently put my clothes in here along with theirs.

"Hey babe," Paul called as he was putting on his own fishnet top.

"Yeah rock star," I replied.

"Can I suggest something for today," he asked.

I nodded and with a quick fist pump, he began digging through the trunk as I just stood there clad in a black thong I grabbed earlier. Paul began handing me items of clothing which looked all too similar.

"Well put them on!" he said with excitement, as he plopped down on the bed with the rest of the boys who were now all dressed.

"I am, calm down rock star," I laughed as I clasped the strapless black bra on.

It was followed by a sleeveless fishnet top quite like Paul's own but mine was a crop top, with a pair of white distressed jeans, a pair of black knee high boots with a buckle or two on them, a pure silver Concho belt that draped itself delicately on my hips, and a plain tailcoat, just like his.

"Paul. I look exactly like you," I deadpanned for a moment before I cracked a slight smile on my face.

"Yeah, you look hot! Not that you don't always look hot, I'm just saying you look delicious in my clothes," Paul shrugged with a smile on his own face.

"I call dressing you tomorrow!" Marko called from his spot beside Paul.

"You can all have a turn but let's get going, I need to go ask for Star's help real quick," I muttered as I quickly hurried down the hall and into the main room where Star sat next to a stretching Laddie, brushing out her curls.

"Star I need your help," I called and as I came into view Laddie began giggling, "Can you help me fix my hair and maybe put some lipstick on me or something?"

"Sure thin- You let Paul dress you, didn't you," she asked, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Yes, yes, I know. Big mistake; please help me," I asked as I sat down on the bench in front of her little bed.

"Actually you look hot in Paul's clothes. I'm not trying to like hit on you or anything, you just look nice. I just think it's humorous that you let Paul dress you," I heard her say as she sat behind me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can you maybe pull the dreads into a Mohawk," I asked, as I pulled out a few cans of hairspray.

"Yeah totally, anything else," she asked.

"Maybe some red lipstick," I replied.

* * *

Maybe an about an hour later, Star had finished my hair and the guys had waltz out from our room.

"Damn babe, looking mighty fine," Paul called as they all gathered around the bed.

Dwayne winked at me, David even whistled at me, and Marko… well he's full of surprises an example the excruciatingly dirty pick up line he just used on me. I didn't think Marko was that…well vulgar but I suspect it's his angelic face that causes such distress in my nether regions. What can I say? It gets me all hot and bothered when he talks like that.

 _I'll be sure to keep that in mind sweet cheeks_ Marko laughed in my head.

 _Goddamn again with listening to my thoughts bullshit_ I griped.

"Ready to go cause some trouble," David smirked.

"Hell yeah," I laughed, pulling Star behind me.

Laddie had jumped into Dwayne's arms and the rest of us raced up the stone and wooden stairs. At the top of the stairs, I had immediately been pulled to Paul's bike while Star got on behind David and Laddie behind Dwayne. Our ride was short as we rode like the wind.

* * *

"Now that we're here… What to do, what to do," David asked.

 _Sandra, I need you at the store like now_ Max called urgently in my head.

"Well Max needs me, you boys go have fun and don't lose Laddie and keep an eye on Starfish incase Mikey is out tonight… I don't know about him," I muttered to him and I planted a kiss on each of the boy's lips before racing across the boardwalk.

I was racing and dodging my way to the video shop before any salesperson could stop me. I was in a rush. What was going on? What was wrong? Was something wrong with Lucy? Or Michael? Or Sam? Had Lucy figured out what we were?

 _Calm down and be relaxed when you enter. I asked Lucy on a date and she's a bit worried about Sam and Michael. Just talk to her, maybe even offer to go check on them for her._ Max called to me.

I'd stopped my full on sprit down to a fast jog, as I made my way to the store.

 _Alright. First of all. Fuck you for making me panic. If you had just asked for my help, you know I would have_ , I spoke back.

 _Watch your language with me young lady, you're still my daughter and I-_

 _What are you going to do have Dwayne spank me? If you haven't noticed we're pretty into it._ I replied as the video store came into view.

 _Stop saying things that make me cringe. Gross. Just Gross. Just do as I ask. Please_

 _Sure thing Maxy Poo_ I laughed mentally as I walked in the front door to see and quite relieved Lucy.

"Hello Cassandra, how are you," Lucy smiled as I walked in.

"I'm alright, been hanging out with my friends as you can see," I laughed as I picked up my tailcoat a little bit, "going out tonight? You look pretty hot off the walkway Miss Lucy if I do say so myself."

"Oh thank you Cassandra. I was going out with your father, Max, for dinner but I'm just so worried about Sam and Michael, all they do is sleep all day and Michael goes out at night. I'm just not sure what to do you know," she said will a bit of a frown.

"Luc, don't worry. They're just teenagers. I'm almost nineteen and I still do that, but I'm having fun. You know, living the life and such. I bet Michael and Sam are just doing the same, being teenagers and all. You know, if you still want to go out with my dad then you should do it. I can go check on the boys," I offered with a smile.

"You wouldn't mind," she asked with a small smile.

"Not at all and I'm sure Michael and Sam will be excited to see me. No need to worry," I smiled as I took her hand.

Lucy did indeed look quite lovely in her blue dress, it had some kind of floral print on it and tonight she had a pair of low nude heels.

"Thank you so much, you have no clue how much this means to me," she said as she came around the counter and hugged me.

"No problem any time, now go have a good time with my dad," I smiled and she nodded and put on her shawl and grabbed her purse before following me to the exit.

The store was pretty dead tonight so it was okay for us to lock up early. Just as Lucy left to her station wagon, I'd locked up the doors. The sound of her driving away was followed by the low rumble of motorcycles.

"So what did Max want," David asked as they pulled up all around me.

"Convince Lucy to go on their date but we, well actually I, have to go check on the squirts at her house and make sure they aren't losing their shit," I shrugged as I got on the bike behind him.

"Fuck. Are you kidding me," he asked.

"Well, no. We also need to make sure their change is being a bit contained," I mentioned and he immediately straightened up.

"Star you take Laddie and stay here. Don't get into any trouble, just stay where we could get to you, just in case," he said before he kicked his bike to life.

Star nodded and took Laddie from Dwayne before heading towards the rides.

* * *

"So what's the plan," David asked as we pulled up to the house.

"I say we scare them a little, or at least just Mikey," Paul shrugged.

"I like your thinking there Paul. Let's do it," David smirked and Dwayne and Marko cheered behind him at the thought.

"Guys, Lucy wants me to make sure they're okay, not make them piss themselves then call her for some help. That'd ruin the date," I stated as if it were obvious. Hell it should have been obvious.

"Well you go to the front door, we're going to put on a little show for the boys," David smiled as I slid off his bike.

"Please don't, I have a feeling it'll only make my job harder," I pleaded as I made my way towards the house.

"It'll be okay, just call us if you need us Angel," Marko called from his bike with a smile.

I nodded and headed towards the door, shutting the gate behind me. Their house was a large wood cabin sort of house. Assumingly they lived with their grandfather, Max had told me about the older man. Apparently he was boning the witch that was responsible for bringing me back. He was into taxidermy and it seemed wood carvings; the ones outside their home were beautiful, I bet Dwayne liked them. A hum of approval came into my head and I smiled as I made it up the stairs to the front porch. I quickly knocked on the door. I heard a bit of arguing before the door swung open and Michael stood there, a pair of sunglasses on his face.

"Oh hey, Sandra, what are you doing here," he asked as he took off his sunglasses, looking me over.

"Hello Mikey, I was talking to your mom and I offered to come check on you guys for her," I smiled as I put a hand on one hip.

"Uh huh," he smiled, staring at me quite blatantly now.

"Can I come in now," I asked a bit of annoyance snuck into my voice.

"Come on in Sandra, Michael is just going to stare at you like an idiot all night," Sam called from behind Michael.

"Thank Sam," I called as I entered the door under Michael's arm he had to lean against the door.

"No problem man," he called as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Sandra, can you cook," Sam asked as he looked in the fridge.

I was a bit more entranced by the inside of the house I was standing it. There were some high ceilings, a sliding barn door, a living room with no T.V., a flight of stairs, hanging light fixtures, an open kitchen, and taxidermy animals everywhere.

"Was that a yes," he asked as he pulled his head from the fridge.

"Yeah," I muttered as my eyes caught on the fire place.

"Can you make pizza," he asked.

"Sounds good me," I said as I made my rounds, my eyes catching a stereo system before turning back to Sam.

"Peperoni and bacon anyone," I smiled as I approached the kitchen.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello again guys! It's me.. therealslimshady… Just kidding. But anyway, thank you for the support as always. I'm glad the last chapter was pretty good to you all** **J** **I am hoping to get this one out before school starts and then you must forgive me but I am afraid I will have little time to write with AP classes and winterguard. I will try as hard as possible to get this story done because I love it to death and it'll be my first well done and finished story. So to get on with the story, the chapter is dedicated to: Beckie6661, ItzIzziieMonsta, and lostboysfan8797. And now on to the story!**

 **~IceknowsInsanity~**

"That sounds great! Thanks Cassandra," Sam smiled as he sat at the table next to a pile of comics.

I nodded soundlessly and began raiding all drawers and cabinets for the supplies I'd need.

"Need some help," Michael asked as he approached me slowly almost limping in slow motion.

My eyebrows furrowed together in fake confusion. I knew he was going through the change and it was about to be gnarly.

"I'll get Sammy to help me. You go lay down on the couch Michael, you don't look so good. Are you sick from last night or something," I asked as I began to mix the ingredients for some homemade doughy crust.

"I'm fine I ju-"

"No you're not. I'm not asking you to go lay down. I'm telling you. Go. Sammy and I got this covered;" I cut him off curtly, "Sam go help Mikey to the living room would ya."

With a nod Sam put down his comic and immediately went to Michael's side, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. I quickly glanced at what Sam was reading and to my surprise it was that stupid comic that the Frog's had tried to give him before, _Vampires Everywhere!_ I quickly looked out the doorway and Sam was helping Michael to the couch. I ran around the side of the table and snatched the comic from the spot he left it. I opened the window and tossed it out before laying a new comic out for him.

 _Hey boys, get rid of that comic will you_ I called out to them.

 _Sure thing babe_ Paul's voice laughed in my head

 _Thank you_ I thought as I made my way to a pan to lay out the dough.

"Yo Sammy, you got some tomatoes," I called as I got out a bowl and one of those small kitchen hammer looking things. Although I can make some gnarly pizza, I'm not exactly kitchen equipment name savvy.

"Sure thing, right behind you," he replied as he pointed to the basket beside the refrigerator.

"Can you get the bacon out for me," I asked and he hurried to get it for me," just lay it by the stove with a big pan. If you want to rinse and mash theses tomatoes up for me, that'd be great."

I began cooking the bacon and I could hear Sam aggressively mashing up the tomatoes in the bowl.

"So Star," I started with a smirk although he couldn't see it.

"So David, Dwayne, Marko, AND Paul," he replied.

"We share. I like them and they like me. It's a bit of complicated circumstances but maybe I'll figure out how to tell you one day. But that's beside the point… You and Star," I said as I flipped some bacon, slowly transferring in new pieces and taking out the cooked ones to a plate.

"I really like her Cas, I don't know how to explain it but she makes my chest feel hot, like it's warm when I talk to her. Did you know she also like Batman and comics? Man she's so beautiful that I just don't know what to do with myself. Last night when you guys were partying, I felt like the world had closed up on us and it was just us two and her laugh. Her laugh makes my heart pound. Am I supposed to feel this way at fourteen? I don't think it's a thing, isn't Star like eighteen an-"

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Cool your jets dude. She likes you, you like her. She's a little bit older than you. You guys like the same things. It's okay to like someone who has similar interests as you. Besides, she'd wait for you man," I shrugged as I finished the bacon off.

"But by then, what if she found someone else…,"

"Sammy, look bud," I said as I set the plate next to the dough, "Star is really into you and if I know my best friend then she will wait for you. I think it's safe to say that she loves you Sam but don't let that scare you. Just think of it this way, she'll always be there for you, she'll be your best friend, you can always count on her, when things feel like they're too hard she can talk you through them, she'll always find a way to make you happy. She'll just be there for you and you'll do the same for her. It's sort of how relationships go. I mean it's worked well for the boys and me so far, why not for you?"

"In my time of need, Cassandra comes to me, speaking words of wisdom," Sam laughed as he hugged me quickly.

"Anytime Sam, now go find some peperoni while I work my magic on this pizza," I laughed as I hit the radio on the kitchen counter and one of my favorite hits came on, Living After Midnight by Judas Priest.

"Now this is jammin', "I laughed head banging as I threw someone those Italian spices into the sauce and mixing it before pouring it in generous amounts over the pizza.

Sam and I just jammed and danced as we cooked. I let him put cheese on the pizza while I supplies endless amounts of peperoni and bacon. I put the pizza in the oven and we went to the living room to check on Mike.

It was significantly cooler in the living room. Michael had opened some windows and a slight breeze was blowing through the house. I could hear the wind chimes on the front porch and the leaves blowing in the wind.

"You feeling any better Michael," I asked, looking down on him; he was sweating up a storm.

"I'll be fine," he replied as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"No you're not, let me help you upstairs, you need to go to bed. You look worse than earlier," I claimed as I helped him sit up.

And that's when the low rumble of the boy's motorcycles was heard. They only got louder too which didn't really help as Sam looked to me in fear. They were circling the house, lights shining through the windows, and they kept chanting Michael's name.

" _Michael, Michael, Michael,_ "

I glared out the window knowing they could see me but the chanting only got louder.

" _Michael, Michael, Michael,_ " David's laugh echoed and the boys yelling increased.

"No Michael, no don't open the door. Mike no!" Sam yelled chasing after Michael.

He'd broken free of my grip on his arm and pulled himself towards the door. He was almost in a trance; the lights on his face made him look empty, hungry.

 _No mind tricks this time, we're supposed to try to welcome them in, not scare them shitless_ I growled

And finally Michael opened the door. All the boys sat there laughing and waving, Paul and Marko were falling over each other as they got off the bikes. With a sigh and a shake of my head, I looked to Michael and Sam.

"Can they come in? They got bored of waiting for me," I said as I stared at them out the door over Michael's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess," Sam said as he pulled Michael out of the door way.

"Come on it fellas," I called as I waited

"Go take your bath Sam," Mike said as he glared at the guys walking in the door.

"Nice house Mikey," David smirked as he strolled right up to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Thanks… It's my grandfather's," he replied.

"Grandad's got style," Dwayne piped up as he was inspecting one of the carvings by the stairs.

"I'll be sure to tell him," Mike huffed out of breath and sweating again.

"Sit down, I'll get you some water and then Dwayne and I will help you upstairs," I demanded as I pulled myself from David's arms.

 _You guys really shouldn't have done that. You really scared Sam_

 _Sam needs to man up and quit being a pussy if he was scared but I doubt he was actually scares Cassandra_ David replied.

 _The kid was horrified. I saw the look in his eyes David; he thought you were going to hurt him and Michael._ I don't think I could stress this enough to him. Sam and Michael didn't know us well enough yet, they weren't one of us. Not yet any way.

 _Fine, we'll stop for now but the kid needs to learn to take a joke if he's going to stay with us_ David grumbled.

I pulled the pizza from the oven, quickly ending our mental conversation. It was a beautiful golden and I set it on the oven to cool off before grabbing a glass from the cabinet and getting water for Michael. I made sure to be quick about it so we could get Michael to a contained placed fast.

"Here you go," I said as I handed him the glass.

Michael slowly looked up at me, his blue eyes turning glassy.

"Fuck, help me get him upstairs," I said to Dwayne and Paul.

They nodded and in an instant, Dwayne had one arm and Paul had the other. We were half way up the stairs, next to the bathroom where Sam was, when Michael started jerking in the boy's arms. And to no surprise Sam had on the radio so loud in the bathroom there was no way that he could hear Michael's grunts of protest as the boy's drug him up the stairs. I was distracted when Michael broke free of their grips. I was leaning against the bathroom door and suddenly I hear a deep growl that wasn't the boys or Michael. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the sound came from behind the door. Dog. I heard Dwayne and Paul yell as Michael tried to tackle me, but I opened the door just in time. Michael had grabbed me in a steel grip and this giant husky came bounding out from the open door, snarling and tackled Michael.

Michael and I both fell down the stairs. Michel had taken the harder of the hits, going down the stairs backwards. The husky had fallen with us but had bit one of Michael's hands and took a bit of a chunk out of my shoulder. It hurt like hell but not as much as the tumbling down the stairs did.

Suddenly Sam, Dwayne, and Paul make barreling down the stairs. Dwayne and Paul had matching looks of dread whereas David and Marko's were ones of shock.

"Mike? Cas?" Sam called as got to the bottom, "Nanook!"

"What happened," he asked David, who had pulled me into his arms form the floor.

"Mikey spazed out and almost attacked Cassandra, but your dog attacked them man," Paul said explained.

"What'd you do Mike? What'd you do to Cassandra," Sam asked as he put his hand of my forehead after spotting Michael's bleeding hand.

"Sammy don't," I groaned, my head hurt so bad.

"It's not Cassandra's blood, it's mine Nanook bit me," Michael replied breathing harder than normal.

"Why'd he bite you Mike, what'd you do to him," Sam yelled, which made my head spin.

"He was protecting you and Cassandra," Michael started, "I got so hungry that I just blanked out and almost bit her."

Michael started wincing and shaking his head again, "It's coming back."

"Michael.. You have no reflection in the mirror," Sam said as he pointed behind Michael to the big mirror. I quickly spun, surprised to see my own reflection staring back at me.

 _We got invited in, we'll see human. Those mirror tricks and other bullshit don't work when invited_ David told me mentally.

I nearly outwardly sighed in relief.

"My own brother, a goddamn shit sucking vampire! You wait until mom finds out buddy!" Sam yelled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs with him.

"Sammy calm down! Just let me in! I can explain," Michael shouted from outside the door.

I heard the boys laughing from downstairs.

 _Cool it guys, the last thing we need up here is for Sam and Michael to find out you guys are in on it_

The laughing ceased and I was pushed pulled to Sam's bed. He pulled me right next to him, pulling the phone between us before realizing he'd forgotten something important. Sam began tearing his room apart looking for something.

"Sam, what are you doing," I asked watching him run all over desperately searching for something.

"My comic, it had this number on the back to call if this ever happened," he replied quickly as he locked the bathroom door to his right.

"You're not talking about that comic the Frog's gave you, are you," I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, they said to c-"

"Sam stop," I said softly at first but he kept running around, "Sam really. Knock it the fuck off. Take a seat. We're going to talk about this."

I grabbed his arm and sat him down on the bed and I stood in front of him.

"Okay so first. Michael is a vampire. But so are you but not yet so don't have a crap attack. Sammy, I'm a vampire. So are David, Dwayne, Laddie, Marko, and Paul. Sammy. Star is a vampire. The wine I saw you sneak last night that was vampire's blood. You're one of us now. It's not nearly as bad as you think. I can show you but here's what's up Sam. You can't tell anyone. Not your grandad, not your mom, and especially not the Frog brothers," I stated staring into his eyes.

"Why can't I say anything? Why.. Why didn't you or Star say anything.. Why us," he muttered as tears well up in his eyes.

"Look Sammy, don't cry. It'll be okay, just let me explain. If you tell your mom then she'll flip her wig man. If you tell the Frogs, they will kill us all, starting with you. They're vampire hunters, shitty ones, but still hunters. You care about your mom, Michael, your grandad, and Star right? You care about me and the boys? We're your friends right? Well if you go tell anyone, people will start to come after us and try and kill us. Do you want any of us dead? We're family Sam and I don't want us broken apart or hurt. Star and I didn't say anything because we didn't want to. We want you guys to hang out and party with us forever, don't you understand, we're giving you a gift. A gift of life," I smiled.

"But at what cost," Sam sniffed. "I don't want to lose my mom Cassandra!"

"And you won't. Just play it off. Everything will be okay, just don't freak out. You can call out to us any time. Your mom will hopefully be joining us soon so don't worry Sam. You won't lose anyone if you keep your mouth shut. The boys are giving Michael the same talk. We have to go now, but promise me Sam. You won't say a word," I said holding out my pinky to him.

His finger clasped mine and I gave him a small smile.

"Being one of us isn't so bad after all," I smiled


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again! I'm here to present to you Chapter Twenty-Six! I honestly didn't think I'd pull the story out this long. Hell I bet I'll have a little over thirty chapters before it's done. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to: lostboysfan8797, ItzIzziieMonsta, Beckie6661 and Guest. Beckie if you didn't get my PM then I know you'll see it here. I can do requests although I've never really done them before, but I can try. Just PM what you're thinking and I'll do my best.**

 **~IceknowsInsanity~**

"You know," David started as his curled across my waist, pulling me closer to him, "you're pretty hot for a dead chick."

Paul and Marko were laughing so hard, I thought they'd have a brain aneurism if they weren't already dead. Even Dwayne gave out a small chuckle form their spots on the bed.

"Oh well fuck. Thanks David," I snorted with a roll of my eyes and a shake of my head.

"Cassandra, you know I just like messing around. I know you're beautiful and smart," David said as he buried his face in the back of my neck.

"You're damn right I am and manipulative as fuck and you remember that you asshole," I muttered and I lay there pouting in his arms.

"You're right. If Sam would have called those Cricket Brothers or whatever, we'd have people on our ass right now…," David started.

"What did you say to convince Sam," Dwayne asked, as he brushed a dread form my face.

"Well for one the kid is in love with Star. Used her as leverage, us as his new friends, his mom and Granddad. I just let him know what would happen if someone were to find out about us" I shrugged, I don't know why didn't think about this before.

"And he was alright with being threatened," Marko asked.

"I made it seem like someone else would hurt them, not us. I mean I feel like the thought of an outside threat is kind of scary when you don't know what it is," I claimed.

"It's even scarier when you don't know but it's actually someone you trust," Paul replied from Dwayne's side of the bed.

"Indeed it is," David said and I nodded in agreeance.

"Alright time to start the night, I have a feeling that we're going to be visited by a certain pair of siblings," I grumbled, sitting up quickly.

All the boys grumbled as I pulled my body from our usual pile. I shot a smile at them over my shoulder as I made my way to the oh so familiar trunk I let Paul dig around in yesterday. I had to keep my eyes off them because if I didn't then I'd never want to leave our bed. While in mentioned bed, we all slept pretty much naked. Well I did anyway, being covered by that many bodies got you all kinds of hot even if our bodies were cold from being basically dead.

"Hey Angel, it's my day remember," Marko called as he quickly followed after me to the trunk.

"Yeah, I remember," I replied as I watched him.

He sat on his knees only wearing his jeans and chaps as he dug around. I was practically eye fucking him. I knew it. He knew it. The boys knew it but I couldn't look away. In the bit of candle light, it made his skin glisten. He was just beautiful. They all were. I can't help but stare at them, they're overwhelmingly beautiful and it's just-

 _Just what Angel_ Marko called as he was still bent over in the trunk

"I thought I told you guys to quit listening to me think," I asked with a small smirk.

"Actually babe, you only told me to not read your thoughts," Paul laughed as Marko smiled that cheshire grin.

"Fuck you guys," I laughed as Marko got up.

"Maybe if you're good tonight," David called as he sat up, also now jeans clad.

"And what if I'm bad, "I asked as Marko held out some clothes.

"Well then I guess you'll find out then won't you," Dwayne said from beside him.

"I guess I will," I replied as I shook my head.

Damn them and their beauty. Damn them and their personalities. Damn them and their addictiveness. Damn them and their _spectacular bodies._ I practically groaned at the sight of Dwayne's ass. And Marko's torso was giving me a fucking heart attack. David's arms around my waist earlier were killing me. Paul's fucking thighs alright, make a girl faint with those things.

Marko's hand on my cheek brought me from my thoughts. He gave me his cheshire grin and brushed my cheekbone with his thumb.

"So Dwayne's ass huh," he chuckled.

I fought back my blush and tried to hide it with a smirk. I let the hand that wasn't holding the clothes he gave me place itself lightly on his chest.

"And Paul's thighs," I smirked and I let my hand glide slowly down his chest.

"My torso," he said, almost a whisper, my hand stop just above the top of his pants. With a smirk I grabbed him his belt loops and pulled his body flush against mine.

"You forgot David's arms," I whispered in his ear before letting go and putting the stack on the bed.

Marko groaned in frustration while I started putting on the top. It was a white halter crop top that had to be tied at the neck.

"Little help David," I smirked as he sat there watching me with his black t-shirt in his hands.

He kept his eyes on me the whole time he got up and walked over. I moved my dreads out of the way and he took the strings lightly in his hands, tying them perfectly. His hands slid down to my waist and he wrapped his arms around me. I did a quick turn in his arms and kissed him lightly before pulling away and grabbing the jeans and chaps on the bed behind him.

"Thanks blondie," I smirked before sliding the pants on.

They fit perfectly too, which wasn't surprising; the boys probably went on a raid for clothes in my size. That's sweet of them… I've never really had clothes to choose from growing up in an orphanage but this is a nice change. I like it and I love them, to death honestly. I smirked at the thought, to death, as I put on the boots he picked out. They were similar to the pair that Paul got out yesterday. They were black, mid-calf combat boots with two buckled around the top but they were covered up but the open bottom chaps I had on. And to complete the look, I was given a pair of studded fingerless gloves. The only thing I was lacking was Marko's gnarly patched up jacket.

"Done," I smiled as I took a look about the room; all the boys were looking at me, "like what you see?"

Marko had been putting on his own top at the moment but had stopped to look.

At first he confused me bit with a straight face but that was alright his next words made up for it.

"Just sit on my face already."

I couldn't hold that one in; I began giggling uncontrollably, a thick red blush settling on my face. I bit my bottom lip in the hopes that it would stop me but it didn't. It was probably the best thing he's ever said.

"Maybe later tonight… _If you're good_ ," I shot with a laugh.

"Tempting offer," Dwayne growled as he was suddenly behind me, pushing his hips against my ass.

"How tempting," I asked

"Enough," he replied as he placed his lips on my neck.

I purred as his lips did wonders even if they weren't on my own. His fingers glided along my waist and hips with a light feathery feel, as if he wasn't even doing it. He growled at my almost silent moan and bit the side of my neck, not drinking form my neck though. That was enough to signal to the boys to crowd around. Marko was in front of me taking another part of my neck while Dwayne moved silent to let David take his place who took another spot. Paul who was beside Marko had taken my lips with his own and was making out with me, letting his hands roam as they kissing, biting, and licking my neck surely leaving hickeys in their wake. Soon enough, Marko moved back and Paul took his spot and Dwayne took his, kissing me, distracting me, while they probably made my neck look like a crime scene. And suddenly David and Paul were gone from my side and Dwayne slowly pulled back, looking over my face and neck oh so carefully.

"Brit," he smiled, kissing me slowly on more time.

"I probably look like a victim of domestic abuse with these fucking bruises on my neck," I muttered.

"They're called hickeys for one, two they're not that bad, and that wasn't funny," Dwayne laughed kissing me again.

"If it's not funny then why are you laughing," I asked with a smile.

"It's because you're horrible and I love you," he said, his laugh getting a little louder.

"I love you guys too," I smiled, feeling a tad bit bad for my joke earlier.

"It's alright, don't feel bad doll. We all laugh at the horrible monstrosities that sometimes occurring in life, but it's probably because we are those monsters. Hell we feed on human blood to survive," David laughed as I walked to the group.

"Man, I really love you guys," I smiled as I kissed each one of them 

* * *

The wind blew something strong making my neck cold and me shiver. The boys had insisted that I pull my hair up and " _show off my new temporary tattoos"_ and I couldn't help by shake my head at the memory which also made my dread bun bounce on the top of my head. I walked with Laddie and Star around the boardwalk. It didn't seem like Michael and Sam were here yet. So the plan was just to wait it out until they did get here. I guess that isn't too challenging. I mean all I had to do was entertain myself… and Laddie. Star usually was entertaining enough in her own way but something was off with her tonight. The boys were off feeding somewhere it just wasn't my time yet so here I was. Not that it bothered me, what bothered me was Star's off attitude. Something was bothering her but she wasn't about to say anything.

I had Laddie on my hip and was holding hands with Star as we were making our way through the crowd. The crowd was particularly thick tonight was merciless, pulling us in every direction than what we needed to be going in.

 _Guys, I hope you'll be coming back soon. It's super crowded up here and I can't make it around on my own with the crowd pulling us_ I was hoping that maybe the guys would be here soon.

 _We'll be up in a minute, meet us by that bench you met Dwayne at,_ David was the one who answered although the rest of the boys were oddly more quite that usual. There was usually a soft buzzing in my head and I could feel them in the back of my brain whispering softly to me but now I wasn't. I didn't hear it and tonight I could barely hear Star and she was right next to me. The roar of the crowd, the rides, and the concert below was just too much. I couldn't focus as I was being pushed around by people around me. I clutched Laddie to me closer and pushed us through the crowd until I got through the sea of assholes to the bench where David said to meet. I just didn't realize that I was holding Laddie with both of my hands. I'd let go of Star and she wasn't behind me or anywhere near the bench now.

"Well fuck," I muttered, glaring into the crowd.

* * *

 **Translation** \- _meaning_

 **Brit** \- _beautiful_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello guys! Due to snow days, I've taken that as an opportunity to get out as much writing and chapters as I can. So quickly, thanks and chapter dedication to: ItzIzziieMonsta, Becki6661, lostboysfan8797, galwindanatitud, Guest (#1), Guest (#2), Katlan510, and Emzy2k11. Thank you guys ^_^ Much love for you guys and your endless kind words to me. Also… Guys I got into a car accident in early January. I rolled my car and totaled it. I'm really lucky to be alive today honestly.. I have no bruises or brain damage or anything. I'm completely fine but I've just been really distant from everything and that's not how I want to be.. I'm trying my best right now. I love this story and I hope I can get it done real soon; I know how much you guys like it.**

 **~IceknowsInsanity~**

 _Guys, I fucking lost Star_ I was between screaming out all my anger and crying because of the stress.

 _What do you mean you lost Star_ David asked, his voice was calm and soothing but it wasn't helping me much. I was still losing it.

 _I mean the crowd started to push us around and I let go of her to keep ahold of Laddie_ I started to cry a little, what if a Surfer Nazi got ahold of her?

 _Relax doll, it'll be okay. We'll find her, you and Laddie just stay at the bench and we'll be there in a moment_ David said softly.

"Hey mom…" Laddie said softly, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah baby," I asked as I lowered him to the ground and took a seat on the bench.

"Are you okay," ha asked gently, in his small voice.

"Yeah baby, I'm alright. I'm sorry that I've been a bad mom. I'm sorry that I always hang out with the guys and I never really get a chance to hang out with you baby," I whispered.

"It's okay mom, I understand. Star explained it to me," he replied.

"How did Star explain it," I asked as I leaned into the bench, closing my eyes.

"Well she said that sometimes you get lucky," I sat straight up and looked at him with wide eyes," She said that you get lucky enough to find someone who loves you. Star said you found four and it was David, Marko, Paul, and Dad. And when you have that person or people, it's like you can't really think of life without them so you have to spend as much time with them as you can because you never know when your last day is. I asked Dad once… He said we don't have a last day though… That we're immortal but he said that there are some people who can make it our last day and we have to be very careful. Star told me that you're not like Dad, David, Paul, and Marko yet. You can still get hurt like me and her."

"Baby… It's a long story but in short, I may only have a few days left with you guys. Now I don't want that, so I'm going to do everything in my power to make it the best few days and just hope that I can make it through them alright… Maybe one day I'll be able to tell you the whole story," I smiled lightly down at the young boy who was a reincarnation of my first and only child, "How about we go get some comics?"

"Yeah! Thank you mom! You're the best," Laddie smile as he tackled me into a hug.

 _Boys, I'm taking Laddie and we're doing a sweep of the lower west side of the board walk. We'll see you soon_ I called before picking up my sweet son and putting him on my hip.

Now not telling the boys that we were going to Frog Comic's is a mistake. A huge shit storm will likely be on its way and I know that. I just want Laddie to have a good time with me ya know? In the hopefully unlikely case that I do not make it, I want my baby to remember the fun we had even if I didn't really hang out with him. It makes me feel bad, he's my kid and I just am not around. I swear that if I make it, every Tuesday is comic day.

I swept through the crowd swiftly, getting us to the comic store efficiently. A flash of curls and guess who was in front of me, Star… and Sam. How did I know she'd find him? I began to walk faster to attempt to catch up to the couple. When a new curly head popped up from the side and grabbed my arm.

"Hey Sandra, what's up," Michael asked as he stopped me. I spotted Sam and Star walking into Frog Comics hand in hand.

"Comic night with Laddie, I'll catch you later," I muttered as I fought to get past him and I felt Laddie clutch onto my arm and sleeve.

"What happened to your neck," he asked pulling me closer to him as to inspect my exposed neck.

"They're fucking hickeys Michael, it happens. Look, I'm busy, you'll probably catch us later tonight," I glared as I ripped away from him and took off with Laddie in my arms into the comic store.

 _Boys I found Star. She's with Sam, I'm rounding them up… Michael's here too, please hurry._

"Star! Sam!" I jogged into the store with a smile.

 _We'll be there soon_ David called and the wind blew a little stronger as I felt them on their way.

"What's up guys," I asked as I set Laddie down," I'm sorry I lost you Starfish."

"It's okay, I found Sam in the crowd or more like he found me," she smiled and nudged his shoulder with hers. I watched Laddie pick up about four different comics as he came back towards us, I wasn't worried. At least not until I saw the Frog shits coming up behind him.

I glared hard at the two, before turning back to Star and Sam, "We're going to hang out tonight."

Star nodded and grabbed Sam's hand tighter, before she pulled him out of the store. He seemed to catch her drift and headed out the door quickly behind her. I picked up a few comics for Sam and grabbed Laddie's hand. I set down the comics and set down a ten dollar bill on the counter.

"Thought we said no vampires aloud," the Rambo impersonator glared.

"Well I guess it's a damn good thing I'm not a fucking vampire or I'd have burst into flames the moment I walked it. I didn't miss the cross hanging over the door Rambo," I sneered as he rung up the comic books.

"That isn't for you. That's for the werewolves. Its seven dollars and twenty five cents," the side kick said.

"This for you," Rambo said as he pulled out a squirt bottle and sprayed me in the face with it.

I handed the side kick the ten dollar bill with one hand and snatched Rambo by the front of the shirt with the other. I pulled him almost over the counter.

"I swear to god, I will never be bringing my business back in here. You are a piece of shit. You treat me and my little boy differently because of who we hang out with, and you sprayed me with some sort of liquid. I am getting tired of this, what was it? Piss?" I growled.

"Holy water." He coughed staring up at me in what I'll assume is fear.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Alright. I'll say this one time so listen good Froggy," I started as with my free hand, I slid under the chaps and grabbed the bowie knife that I had to so strategically decided to strap to my leg," Now you are not going to give us any more problems. Now you're probably thinking that this giant ass knife is a bit far, but let me tell you, going on with this vampire bullshit is too far. This is for self-defense, if you try and go as far as to stake me or my boys then you will be sorry you fucked with us. Am I clear?"

"Clear as the bright Santa Carla sky," the side kid said.

"And you," I asked glaring at the kid in my grasp.

He grunted in response.

"He gets it," the side kick called, causing me to raise an eyebrow in his direction.

"Good, I'm not putting up with this shit anymore," I stated, letting go of Rambo and stuffing the bowie knife back into its place beneath the pant leg of my chaps. I grabbed the comic books and Laddie's hand.

I marched us outside and straight into David's chest.

"What the hell were you doing in there Doll," he asked, as he grabbed my upper arm.

"Uh.."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello again! Welcome to Chapter twenty eight! Firstly, thank you Beckie for being an angel. Secondly the chapter dedication is: katlendec11, lostboysfan8797, Beckie6661, Emzy2k11, guest, ItzIzziieMonsta, and Markosgirl69. Thanks guys. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and just so you know I'm planning around thirty two chapters over all, so the end is more or less near, probably less near than I thought it would have been. Thanks again for the support. And apologies for taking 3 months. I have been moving and I'm a high school senior with 5 college classes and a shitty job at DQ. In short, I hate everything. But hey, BlvckCat (I think that's the name) has some gnarly Lost Boys enamel pins… Anyway, thank you for your support and yes Guest. I will be finishing this story so chill out coconut; art can't be rushed.**

 **~IceknowsInsanity~**

"Well you see Blondie…," I started to trail off.

"Mommy and I were looking for Star and so we went to go get her," Laddie smiled from beside me.

"Mhm. Laddie I heard Dwayne had something for you… Cotton candy maybe," David said, his blue eyes staring into my storm grey ones.

"Sorry mom," Laddie said before he ran off into the crowd after Dwayne.

"Sure you are, ya little shit," I glared at his little head as he ran away.

"What were you doing in the Frog shop," David asked, his hand creeping up to my arm, his fingers slowly curling around my arm.

"I made a promise to my little boy," I replied as David pulled me to him, his arm now around my waist instead of my arm.

"And what was that promise," he asked as he stared beyond me into the shop.

"If I make it, every Tuesday is comic book day," I answered as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That's nice doll," he smirked, as he dove down, meeting my lips with his.

His cool lips met my soft ones and I couldn't help but pull him close. David's hands slid down, cupping my butt as my hands. I could tell by the animalistic growl that the Frog's were indeed watching through the window and he loved their attention on us.

 _I see you guys are giving quite the show_ Marko called to us.

 _This is the most those Frog shits are ever going to see_ David growled

"Trying to make the Frogs jealous," I whispered as we parted.

"Just reminding them that you're with us," he replied his ice eyes staring down mine.

"I'm not sure how they could forget," I laughed, taking his hand and leading him from the shop.

"Just because you pulled me away, doesn't mean you're not in trouble Doll," David growled, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Ooooh, tell me about it! I just can't wait for my punishment," I rolled my eyes, a sarcastic zip to my tone.

 _You hear that boys? Sounds like a challenge_ , David called mentally.

 _It does indeed David_ Dwayne laughed

 _What's the rules babe,_ Paul asked

 _What rules? There are no rules_ Marko laughed

 _There are until I'm a full vampire, you all wear me the fuck out. You have the stamina of gods or some shit like that_ I replied smoothly, as David's arm curled around me tighter despite the crowd parting for us.

 _Care to lay down the law then babe?_ Paul asked.

 _Gladly,_ I started, _Be careful with me assholes, I'm still a precious, mostly delicious human flower._

 _Well you got delicious part right Angel_ Marko laughed

"Hardy, hardy, har, har," I said as we approached the bikes, Marko flicked his tongue at me with a wink and I shivered, returning a smile.

"SO kids. What's on the agenda tonight?" David asked, looking at the boys with a wicked smile on his face.

"I say we take Mikey for a trip," Dwayne grinned evilly, beyond us.

"What do yo-" David'd spun me to see behind me. Michael was no less than 40 feet away and he looked pissed off. I could see him sweating from here.

"What are we going to do," I asked as I looked up at him.

"Act natural," he smiled down at me, that same smug smile that let me know he had a shit show in store for Michael.

"Why do I feel like this is not going to be good," I asked, a smile appearing on my face.

"If you feel that way, why are you smiling," Sam asked he'd been standing to the side with Star as she held onto Laddie, afraid even from afar; Michael would get ahold of him. Star was a great companion and at this rate a great nannie too. I could see how much she cared for Laddie, like a little brother.

"Oh sweetheart, I love shit shows, my whole life or well lives have been overrated, over exaggerated shit shows. It's just this time I get to witness the shit show instead of being in it," I laughed as I grabbed David's hand and nodded for us all to start heading down the boardwalk, to the concert by the beach. Sam and Star followed along silently behind us as Paul and Marko made inappropriate jokes to my left and Dwayne and David looked on in silence.

As we got to a good spot, not too close or too far from the show, Marko and Paul had thrown a leg over the rail and were sitting on it. Marko was as the far right end. I was sitting with both legs over the side, using Marko as a balance to not fall off. Paul was beside me, sitting on the rail rocking to the familiar sound of Journey. While David was on his other side watching the show, or at least it looked like he was but I knew he was waiting for Michael. Dwayne was on the far left side of the group, turned with his back to the show, sharing a smoke with David. Everyone was having a grand old time; we watched as Sam, Star, and Laddie all danced in the sand below us a bit a ways from the crowd.

By the time the concert was almost over, Michael had made his way over to us, we all heard him, but if we turned to him, he'd know that we knew he was coming. It was something else what grabbed Marko by the jacket and pulled him off the rail and out of the way. Marko had wrapped his arms around me to help keep me balanced. When Michael tugged him away it threw off my balance and I fell straight onto my back.

"What's going on David? Why is this happening to me?" Michael growled as David met him with a soul cutting glare.

"If you want to know anything I suggest you never do anything to get her hurt again. Understand? Get your fucking bike. We're going on a field trip Michael."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Thank you to all of you who've stuck around and those of y'all who are new. It's nice to meet you! I lost my notebook that I write chapters in so at this point I want you to know I'm free balling it and it's something I probably shouldn't do. But I mean hey, what can you do about it? Anyway, I hope I can get this story rolling a bit faster again. This chapter is dedicated to: galwidanatitud, ItzIzzieMonsta, InsanityPushedMeOffTheEdge, arienna89, Sam, and Guest. Thank you ladies (or gentlemen), I'm glad to be back!**

 **~IceknowsInsanity~**

Michael didn't say a word. None of us did. Marko and Paul stood behind me, separating Michael from me while Dwayne put his arm around me while David took the lead as per usual. Looking at us from a far we wouldn't look out of ordinary to our typical routine. What one should have noticed, if they were looking, was the malicious smile on David's face. And someone was looking. Out the window of the comic book shop, Edgar and Allan Frog watched in horror. Michael was being led away by the group of dangerous night stalkers while Sam was swapping spit with the other girl.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Allan asked, with a nervous look on his face.

"What do you mean, 'what are we going to do'?" Edgar replied, his face scrunched at the scene of Laddie gladly enjoying his newly found cotton candy and Star and Sam's entwined hands.

"Edgar. We need to do something."

"About what? The ever growing vampire population? I agree. Let's kill them all," Edgar muttered.

"Edgar, that's not what I mean, you know all we have to do is kill the head vampire,"

"Yeah but we don't have a clue who the head vampire is. It could be any of them,"

Allan's head swiveled to glare at his brother, "You and I both know who it is. It's the blonde with the mullet."

"Yeah, boy detective? Well I know it's the girl with them. The one with the white hair," Edgar shot his brother a respective glare in response.

"She is not and you know it," Allan paused and gave his brother a peculiar look, "You're not just suggesting her because you're jealous are you?"

"I'd never be jealous of a blood sucker! Just listen to me though. It has to be her; she's got all four of those guys by the balls. Blondie is only a decoy to protect her. He is her protector but she's the real mastermind behind all their bullshit. I can promise you that, " Edgar muttered and the Lost Boys had revved their bikes up and shot off the boardwalk, Michael Emerson not far behind.

"That doesn't explain why they were blood-sucking assholes before she came along. Answer me that one Edgar," Allan muttered expectantly.

"I'm still working on that one," Edgar grumbled, glancing back to the boardwalk before going deeper into the comic book shop.

* * *

David had a plan and knowing that made me nervous. There's so many things he's capable of doing to Michael out here. Now I don't really care what's done to Michael, in my honest opinion he deserves it. I just don't need someone getting away from here or witnessing what we're about to do.

"Hey angel, looked cold," Marko smiled as he put his jacket on me, buttoning the front all the way up.

"Thank you, my cherub," I mutter, pressing a kiss to his cheek. My skin had gotten hot, everything seemed too hot. Despite the never ending summer, it wasn't the weather that was making me feel this way. Marko and Paul had wrapped an arm around me each and the carried me up the sand dune to a tree. David was at the top, Dwayne to his lower right. Marko and Paul had helped me to a branch close to the bottom but high enough to see the scene below.

Below us was another beach party. This time, everyone was drinking. There were about three or four guys and maybe one girl but she was passed out in the sand. One guy who wasn't as drunk as others kept a hand on her thigh running it up and down her leg every few seconds. It bothered me as the other guys seemed to notice but didn't say anything as he ran his hands a little too far under her swim cover up. It utterly infuriated me that scum like those guys could get away with that. But then I remember… Hey not for long. Not while I'm around.

"Come and join us Michael," David laughed higher in the tree. The music from the party was so loud that they couldn't hear the bikes let alone our rowdy gang climbing into the tree.

"Initation's over," David grinned with a full vampire transformation right in front of Michael's eyes. He was on the branch to my right while Marko was above on David's left and Paul was below him. It was perfect. One by one, the boys started changing their faces to match David's. Finally they were all eyebrowless, golden red eyed, sharp featured, and fangy. The boys cackled in delight at Michael's horrified face.

"How's it going Michael," Marko grinned and they all began to make fun of Micheal before David suddenly stopped.

"Time to join the club," and the boys flew from the tree. The party below didn't see it coming. And neither did I or Michael. This time they were way more intense. I knew it was to scare Michael but it was starting to make me sick. The sweating had gotten more intense except now it was cold sweat.

 _Boys do you think you could tone it down some?_

My pleas weren't ignored but it was too late. I'd already launched myself out of the tree and below into the sand. I could hear the squish of blood and flesh as well as the bones break and the fire crackle under the weight of the bodies were starting to throw into the fire.

I was on the sand dune, too weak to push myself up. Michael came right down after me, tumbling backwards and towards the bikes. He rolled and struggled in the sand, pulling at his jacket and scratching his arms. I stumbled trying to get up and made my way towards him.

"Don't touch me, I don't want to hurt you again," he cried as he thrashed in the sand. I said nothing but pulled his jacket down his arms, freeing him. He practically knocked me off my feet as he ran to the boys on the top of the hill. In Paul and Dwayne's hands was the last survivor, the guy who'd been running his hand up that unconscious girl's leg. He struggled in a panic but it was nothing compared to how Michael pounced, eyes red and gold and face contorted like the rest of ours.

He tore that bastard apart, his face was barely recognizable. He kept taking multiple bites, not taking a pull from one particular place but going haywire on his entire body. The stench of alcohol in their blood made my stomach curdle while I craved to have some myself. I'd never been so conflicted until my body decided for me. My features became sharp and my fangs appeared. I didn't get as far to feed but I emptied my stomach of blood between the tree and motorcycle.

Everything became quite, except for Michael's panting which soon became sharp sobs.

"I never wanted to be a monster. I never wanted to be like you."


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, sorry the last chapter was short. At this point I've quit prewriting the chapters and I honestly didn't know how I was going to do that last scene with Michael. But I will admit that I'm proud of the decision I made. The chapter may not be as good as I'd like but I think it's pretty good for just a couple hours of typing. Hopefully this next chapter is better. Chapter dedication this time is to: Beckie6661 and arienna89. BTW IF YOU ARE IN INDIANA, OHIO, OR KENTUCKY: THERE IS AN AMAZING MAGAZINE CALLED HORRORHOUND. THEY ARE HAVING A LOST BOYS EVENT AND PHOTO OP. BILLY WIRTH WILL BE THERE. THAT'S RIGHT FUCKING DWAYNE. The Frog Brothers (Feldman and Newlander) will also be there along with a few others but Billy Wirth is the only Lost Boy who will be there. SO FEEL FREE TO TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY BY THE BALLS AND COME SEE THE LOST BOYS CAST…AND ME. I SHOULD BE AT THE SHOWS WITH MY LOVELY BEST FRIEND WHO IS DEBUTING HER BEETLEJUICE . I'll see you there, as Lydia Deetz of course ;)**

 **~IceknowsInsanity~**

No one acknowledged Michael after that. Paul and Marko came to my sides like worried puppies, Dwayne had his hand on my forehead although I don't know what he thinks that'll do, and David snapped into his leadership role as he took my head in his hands.

"Now you know what we are and now you know what you are. You'll never grow old," he paused looking into my eyes which were rapidly fluttering open and close, "And you'll never die. But you must feed."

Michael's sobs had calmed down into a quiet whimper. I never thought I'd see him so emotionally exposed but here he was, so broken, so fragile. So human. It makes me worry that he won't adapt. It may take some time but there's something about him that makes me worry.

* * *

Sandra couldn't keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds at a time. It worried me as well as my brothers. I needed a game plan and I know Max is going to want to know about this..

"Dwayne and Paul go back to the boardwalk for Star and Laddie. Tell Sam he can come over tomorrow night. Marko, I need you to take our girl home. I'm going to take care of some important business." I pressed a kiss to Cassandra's head after Marko had scooped her up. Dwayne nodded and few to his bike with a grave look on his face, was followed by a silent yet serious Paul. Marko had wrapped his jacket around Cassandra tightly and sat her in front of him side saddle; the way a lady would have ridden a horse.

 _Some things never change_ I thought with a slight smile.

Michael's cries had pulled me back to the task at hand. He was shaking, holding himself in the sand.

"I suggest you come back to the cave. There we can make sure you don't hurt yourself or anyone else. Although if you refuse," I'd approached him and in a flash I was holding him by the throat above the sand where he was just laying," I must warn you that if anything about us gets out, or anyone comes after us it's you're funeral."

I dropped him and left him gasping in the sand.

"I'd be very careful for the next few nights if I were you."

* * *

Sam and I watched as Laddie danced on the outskirts of the concert. What a night. Sam and I spent time just enjoying each other's company. Same loves comics and surprisingly enough shopping. He's got an eye for design, I was reassured that much.

"Hey Star," Sam started quietly, I could hear the nerves in his voice.

"Yeah Sam,"

"Do you think we could be together some day?"

"We're together now," I smiled.

"I mean one day would you be with me? Would you be my girl?"

"Why not tonight?"

"It's just that you're eighteen and I'm almost fifteen, it might not be socially acceptable at the moment," Same shrugged.

"Sam, I don't care about what's socially acceptable. Right now we are both half dead and we have a whole lot of time. Sam, I think being dead together is the best thing that could ever happen to us. I wouldn't mind being with you forever, I think I look forward to it actually,"

"Really? I-"

The loud roar of motorcycles cut Sam off. We both turned towards the sound, and in the distance we could see them. Paul and Dwayne were shredding down the beach at what looked like impossible speeds.

"Star. Laddie. We need to go," Paul called as he and Dwayne turned off their bikes.

Dwayne raced into the crowd to find Laddie and Paul came over looking nervous.

"What's going on?"

"You'll likely see later, come on we have to go," Paul was being very impatient and Marko, David, Sandra, and Michael weren't here. I hope it's nothing too serious. I cringed at the very thought of my family being hurt.

"Same, Michael should be on his way to come get you. I'm sorry that you can't come with us tonight dude. David said you should be able to stay tomorrow night if you want,"

I smiled at Sam widely who looked surprised at the least. Dwayne had found Laddie and was getting on his bike when one of those Surfer Nazi's started giving them shit. Paul ran over and I found Sam and I alone again. I knew this was my one opportunity so I did it. I kissed Sam, not hard but enough to surprise him. I pulled back quickly and checked to see Paul and Dwayne coming back with Laddie.

"Come over early tomorrow, I'll get up early to make sure you can get in," I smiled not waiting for his answer. He'll come, I know he will. I took Paul's shoulder and hopped up onto his bike. I waved to Sam before the boys turned and sped away.

* * *

"I'm not sure what that means but her birthday is not far away. You need to keep a close eye on her," Max had taken off his glasses in frustration and began walking around his office. I had pulled out a cigarette and began smoking, my usual stress induced habit.

"So what would you have us do? We can't put her on lock down she's sick,"

"You're right. The more you do to try and stop her dying the worse it will make it,"

"Stop her dying? I thought you said we could stop it," I stood, glaring at Max.

"You can but you can't try and prevent what might happen, you have to go with the flow and roll with the punches, hell you need to punch back,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean whatever happens, don't panic. Whatever happens do your best to deal with it. We don't know what's coming so do what you can to take over what happens," Max shrugged as he looked to the door.

"Thanks for the words of wisdom. Why don't you get your head out of your ass and try and care about what we have been waiting for, for thousands of years," I growled, stubbing my cigarette out on the floor and leaving out the back door.

* * *

Sandra had gotten much, much paler and colder. I'd changed her into a short black nightgown and put her in her bed. I'm not exactly a doctor; my specialty is more in pickpocketing. Her eye kept fluttering open and close, it made me nervous because she didn't respond to my calls.

 _Dwayne you need to get here soon._

Dwayne was more of our medical guy if that's what you want to call it. Now since I can remember joining the group, Dwayne had always been the knowledgeable one when it came to this stuff. Not vampire stuff. That was more of a Max and David thing, but Dwayne knew herbs and medicines. He's had a lot of practice. Every time Cassandra would reincarnate and pass he'd take her body and no matter how bad of shape she was in, he'd patch up her body and we'd all chip in to bury her. It may be seen as morbid but it was the only way we could think to take care of her since our interaction with her before now was prohibited. We all just wanted to express how much we loved her.

"Marko,"

"Yes Angel?"

"Have I ever told you what I'm afraid of?"

"You don't have to, we'll protect you from anything and everything we can," I muttered sweetly to her, pushing her white hair from her face.

"I'm afraid I'll never be able to express to you that I love you. I'm afraid I'll never be able to tell you how much you all mean to me. I owe you my love and so much more," she whispered, leaning into my hand that was now resting on her cheek.

"Oh Angel," I pressed a soft kiss to her head, "Never be afraid of that. We know you love us and we know it's unconditional. Just feel focus me alright darling?"

"She's looking better than she did earlier," Dwayne said as he and Paul stumbled through the opening. Candles surrounded the bed, and Dwayne came to her other side putting his hand back to her forehead.

"She's loosing body temperature rapidly, she needs blood,"

Dwayne nodded to me and I tilted Sandra's head back slightly. I pulled off a glove with my teeth and used one of my nails to slit my wrist. I brought my wrist to her mouth encouraging her to take what she needed.

"Looks like you've got it all under control," David mused from the doorway.

"What'd Max say," Paul called from his spot at the end of the bed.

"Feed her, and keep her warm... Tomorrow is her birthday. We need to be very careful but we can't prevent what we don't know about," David listed off as he too approached the bed.

"Looks like you're hanging with us tonight babe," Paul smiled giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Who are you staying with," David asked. Sandra detached herself but looked up through thick lashes, tongue flicking get the bit of blood on her lip.

"Could I stay with Marko,"

"Whatever you want darling,"

* * *

"Michael where have you been," a distressed Sam called as he ran up to my bike.

"It doesn't matter. Get on the bike Sam. We're going home," my tone was emotionless. It had to be. I don't have it in me anymore.

"Mike-"

"Sammy. No. Get on we're going home," and wordlessly Sam got on behind me, his arms around my midsection.

Our ride was fast and quiet. I hadn't said a word about what happened, Sam wouldn't understand what I went through tonight… He wouldn't understand what I did or what happened to Sandra, hell I'm not even sure what was happening to her. All I know is that there was one way to fix this.

"Mike… Star invited me over tomorrow night if you'd want to come with me. I'm going over before sundown though,"

"No thanks Sammy," I stalked up the stairs to my room quietly with only one thought on my mind. I had to save Sammy. I had to save my brother.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. What time was it? I looked to the clock between my bed and my brother's. Three forty-five? What the hell? And suddenly there was the knocking noise again.

"What the fu-AHH," Edgar rolled out of his bed and I turned to see what all the commotion was about.

Right outside our second story window, Michael Emerson flying. Shit you not, floating! Outside our window.

"Let me in," he mouthed.

"Fuck no! Are you kidding me, what the hell you fucking bloodsucker?" Edgar growled as I hopped out of my bed, grabbing the stake I had hiding under it. I wouldn't admit it to anyone else but I felt ridiculous holding it. It was just a kitchen table leg that we had sharpened to a fine point. We didn't have real equipment. We weren't real vampire hunters and at times like this, we were more than unprepared and caught off guard.

"It's important! Sam needs your help. Star does and so does Laddie," he paused before turning to me, "Cassandra needs your help."

"So? Fuck those bloodsuckers," Edgar grumbled, putting on his bandana.

"What's wrong," I asked, pulling El Vampiro's attention to me.

"She's really sick, something happened tonight. She couldn't handle us feeding and started throwing up blood," Cassandra?

"You fed?!" Edgar cried out, "Oh we are not letting you in! Why are you here," he nearly shouted but I shushed him.

"It's too late for me but I need you to stop my brother from going there tomorrow. He needs your help," Michael pleaded as he opened the window and climbed in. Edgar freaked and grabbed his own steak.

"Why would we help your bloodsucker wannabe brother?"

"I read the back of your guys' comic. You do it for truth, justice, and the American way right? Isn't it your duty to your fellow Americans to protect them from the underworld like vampires? Protect my brother, kill the leader and free the others," Michael pleaded, he looked so tired and desperate.

"We'd have to go during the day so they can't kill us. Besides, we don't know where they sleep," Edgar huffed stilling in his fighting stance.

"My brother, Sam, it going there before sundown to see Star, just follow him there," Michael paused," just promise me one thing."

"What's that," I asked and Michael turned towards me.

"Please don't hurt my brother or the others,"

"We don't promise bloodsuckers anything but a cold grave," Edgar replied and with that he tackled Michael, shoving a stake through his chest. Michael let out a silent scream and thrashed in the floor until his eyes finally rolled back into his head.

"Nice going genius. It's almost four in the morning. What are we going to do with his body?"

"Well I hadn't thought I'd get that far."


	31. Chapter 31: IMPORTANT AN

Hey guys, this is an A.N. to let you know I've been revising and I just republished Ch. 6. I'm likely going to take down my other chapters to the story will make more sense. Any way, love you but please re-read and let me know what you think. Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta-reader for me, that would be much appreciated. I let you guys know what I'm looking for in a revised chapter so please don't be afraid to PM me or something. Happy reading!

~Much love, Ice~


	32. Ch 32

Hello ladies (and some gents if there are gents that read this). This is to let you know I'm ending this. I'm redoing it. Same story and everything just in a new portal/book (with the same name and a little note to let you know it's the new book). I'm doing this because I'm not sure anyone is getting the updates. I've revised up to chapter 11 and will be posting up to chapter 11 in the new book. I will be finishing it. I just wanted to let you know so if for whatever reason you're still into this book, you can read it the way I was supposed to write it the first time.

Thank you much love, Ice


End file.
